Cross Musical Academy
by Swiftaryazimagi
Summary: Totally AU: It's been two years since Zero transferred to Rose Music Academy. But now he was being called back because of his past to a certain brunette that won't leave him alone. Last time he run away. This time will he give a chance or find a new love in Cross Musical Academy? Male Night Class x Zero Warnings: Shounen ai , Yaoi... Rating changed to M for Chapter Two.
1. Prologue

AN: Another VK Story totally AU. Meaning no vampires, no hidden abilities, no bloody rose, just plain old school style and more symphonies in the future chapters...

The first with a history with Zero would be Kaname but as I will update there will be a chance for the pairs to be changed.

Warnings: Shounen-ai , Yaoi don't like then don't' read.

Male night class X Zero

Some misspelled words, and grammatical mistakes.

Constructive criticism deeply appreciated...

Disclaimer: Can't even do any art so VK is not mine. I only own the story and the plot and OC's that were also from another story of mine which is Queenly Knight.

So, here's the prologue!

 _Prologue_

A ticking stress mark bulged and beat rapidly at a certain silver haired man as he gazes at the guilty lilac eyes of both his mother and younger twin brother. Never did Zero thought that in his whole seventeen years of life would he be in this predicament where he is now. You see dear reader he was just minding his own business particularly studying for an upcoming exam and a musical recital for his academy which is the Rose Music Academy.

Then, he was suddenly called by none other than her mother Ichika Kiryu the most esteemed violinist of her decade with her music and the sounds she makes with her violin all those who could hear her play was either shocked or already fainted.

He was going to just hang up as usual, thinking it was his mother's daily preaching again but just the word Ichiru and he was already bolting out of his condo which was given to him by his parents for his classes, in a train and at just thirty minutes was already at their residence.

From the distressed voice of his mother about Ichiru his heartbeat already defeated White Lily's thundering trots. He had already had many situations coming to mind like Ichiru getting into a fight, Ichiru being bullied, Ichiru having a fever leading to death.

But not this, no not fucking this! His aura was menacing the persons who are now under its mercy was his own mother and brother who was already shaking like leaf because of it.

"Explain to me again, how come Ichiru is now sitting beside you when you just said and I will emphasize BE HERE ALREADY ICHIRU IS MISSING!" Zero scolded arms folded to his chest and his right foot tapping on their sala floor that just matched with the ticking stress marks all over him as his lilac eyes darkened turning blazing amethyst due to his aggravation to his mother.

Ichika nervously chuckled and gulped under her son's glare. My goodness! When she heard gossips from the parents of some of Zero's classmates stating that her son's glare was force to be reckoned with she never really did expect this. And now that she was the recipient of said force. She will just have to never doubt those parents ever again!

"Onii-san, mother only wanted for you to- gah!" Ichiru started but stopped as he was downright thrown to the deepest and I do mean deepest of the deepest nightmares as the force of his older brother's glare was aimed at him.

"Shut it." Zero's voice was cold and it just echoed throughout the room his face all pissed and violet eyes all looking like he wanted to strangle Ichiru right now coupled with annoyance as well to his own mother.

Ichiru cowered underneath Zero's gaze his sweat already running, soft lilac eyes feeling all tingly and already downcast on the floor. He could not look at his older brother's directly. No one could, in their household it was Zero who they choose never to piss off but this situation led him and his mother to this once in a lifetime occurrence which he was not happy at all to witness.

"Well?" Zero with one of his eyebrow raised inquired, his tapping still there as his glare just darkened and became more intense as the seconds ticked by due to his question left unanswered.

Ichiru and Ichika look at each other breathing heavily as they feel that there were many dark and grabby hands surrounding them and suffocating them.

Ichika couldn't hold it any longer.

"WewantyoutoattendcrossmusicalacademytheinfluentialkuranfamilyrequesteditpleaseZerodoit!" came Ichika's fast announcement while she and Ichiru close their eyes already expecting an explosion.

Seconds ticked by…

Minutes ticked by…

An hour ticked by…

But nothing came as they opened their eyes the scene they saw was much more intense than the other.

Flowers came running in the background and sparkling glitter dust hovered over them as they saw Zero cocked his head to the side like a little boy who was too confuse and adorable.

"Can you say it more slowly, okaa-san?" Zero asked, still looking at them unconsciously with a very cute expression of confusion. "Oi, why are you two looking at me like that?" he asked and give off a pout.

The moment that wonderfully definitely awe pout came upon Zero's face. Ichika and Ichiru's heartbeat was lightning fast and in just a fast track record of 0.025 seconds respectively—

Cue the nosebleed! *confetti exploding in the background*

Ichika and Ichiru got nosebleeds and was already avoiding on looking at Zero again. Who just got even more furious at their actions. Both of them was already trying so hard to find a tissue without having their gaze shift to Zero's cuteness to which the latter doesn't even know he has it.

And when they finally did have the tissue box in their possession. Zero looked ready to throttle them as they held the tissue box like it was a freaking trophy! The duo then proceeded to wipe their bloody noses still not looking at him which just added more to his already furious state.

"Could you two stop acting like fools and tell me already what you just said!" Zero demanded to his mother who had the audacity to look sheepish as she turn her gaze again to him. Tissue still intact on her nose.

"Okain, Zewo" (Okay, Zero) Ichika started but seeing her son's annoyed expression she took off the tissue on her nose and coughed a bit then look at Zero seriously.

"We want you to attend Cross Musical Academy, your presence was requested there by the influential Kuran family to be more precise Haruka and Juri's son was the one who was most adamant on having you there. I believe his name was- "By her words, Zero felt his heart stopped and his blood run cold.

"Kaname." He whispered, his violet eyes turning lilac as he became dazed by the revelation.

"Yes, that's it! It seems you already know him. Just as he said." Ichika continued, completely oblivious of Zero's shock.

"Just as he-he-he- said?" Zero stuttered, already in disbelief and the picture of him looking all aghast and with a look that just plainly say that he's doomed. It was just too good to be true that Ichiru couldn't help but take out his iPhone and take a shot of it using his camera snickering as he did so.

"Yes, he did say that you two were once acquainted with each other." Ichika finished with a smile.

Zero felt like a ton of bricks was on his head piling up. As he remembered many scenes of the past that played out with vivid graphics and color to all of it.

 _Him being pinned to a tree…_

 _Brutally kissed…_

 _Fear evident on his eyes as he looks at garnet eyes which was filled with mirth at seeing his disheveled form…_

 _And it all fucking started with just a measly love letter he had the bad luck of finding at the wrong fucking place…_

Zero could still remember in vague images when his idiot fifteen years old self took a letter from the ground that just so happens was for an arrogant and smug brunette. Who unfortunately for him just got to be there and see him holding it.

With a great misunderstanding and a haughty smirk on his face. That son of a – no, no, no. Juri was so kind to everyone so it's wrong for him to call her a bitch so it makes him wonder where did that piece of shit got his arrogance from!

The bastard had believed that he was the one who put letters on his lockers and was the one who had asked him to meet up at the Sakura garden of the school. And more bad luck was thrown into him as the letter in question had no names on it to verify it wasn't from him and that he was fucking hell not confessing on the pompous rich bastard's ass!

He already denied it with all his might but the stupid in question had already basked himself on the idea that _he Zero Kiryu,_ known as the Stone-Cold Symphony Prince of their academy was confessing to the popularly known as the Melodious Seduction King Kaname Kuran. The bastard was so full of himself that he had given up trying to rectify the situation and left him there.

But the next day was torture the King was more insistent on ruining his day and making his school life like a nightmare.

Every freaking day! It was the same snide remarks, sexual notions and other more embarrassing displays that got Zero wanting to jump from the rooftop!

And then that faithful day happened…

 _Tongue licking and biting his ear…_

 _Hand inside his shirt pinching and squeezing…_

 _Hot breath tickling his sweat covered face…_

 _Whispers of Seduction ringing through his ears…_

 _Lips upon his blushing red face…_

 _Garnet eyes filled with desire…_

 _And a vow spoken over his caged form…_

 _Hand gripping his wrists above his head…_

" _You'll never escape me Zero, you already forfeited your whole self to me the moment you had that letter on your hands. You don't have the power to say no to a Kuran. We always get what we want."_

That alone got Zero to request transfer from Cross Musical Academy and to Rose Music Academy.

And now as fate would have it he was now at this predicament…

"Tell- tell- me you're joking we've talk- talked about this." Zero reasoned to his very oblivious smiling mother.

"Yes, we did. You are really doing good in your studies at the Rose Music Academy Zero. That makes me proud but Cross Musical Academy is just near to our house so there will be no more expenses on your condo if you transfer back there again. Plus, we can't really say no to the Kurans."

There it was that word, _"We can't really say no to the Kurans."_

 _You don't have the power to say no to a Kuran…_

 _You don't have the power to say no to a Kuran…_

 _You don't have the power to say no to a Kuran…_

"You're joking." Zero's last attempt on convincing.

"Sadly, no dear. It is all prepared, all the paperworks are done for your transfer Kaname himself did it. He must have a really big need for you to be so quick in getting you back at Cross Musical Academy. Aren't you special and just at the middle of the school year as well." Ichika informed with joy in her eyes totally a contrast to deep anxiety that was so obvious in Zero's eyes.

 _Quick in getting you back…_

 _Quick in getting you back…_

 _Quick in getting you back…_ the words keep on echoing in Zero's head forming a hidden message behind all those words that just came unto him by Kaname through his mother's mouth.

" _You'll never escape me Zero, We Kurans always get what we want."_

 _What we want…_

 _What we want…_

 _What we want…_

 _I want you…_

*BLAG*

"Oh, my goodness! Zero! Ichiru get an icepack!" Ichika admonished as she saw Zero fainted and hit his head on the table.

"At least he didn't explode." Came Ichiru's retort as he heads to the kitchen for an icepack for his older brother amused by the fates play on his older brother. He knew why Zero's reaction was like that there was no secret between them anyway.

 _He's really in it for this time, he made that beast of a man wait for so long…_ Ichiru admonished looking back at Zero's unconscious form whose head was now being cradled at the lap of their now frantic mother.

Hate it? Or Like it?

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter One: Beginnings

AN: Here is Chapter One.

Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews.

Sorry for the delay. Love ya much for all your patience😊

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi/ BL or Boy Love. You name it that is the theme of the story. If you don't like it then don't read. Mispelled Words, Grammar Mistakes and OOC of the character. Hey! That's why it's totally AU.

Disclaimer: *cries pitifully* Vampire Knight is not mine. I only own my OCs and the story.

 _Chapter one: Beginnings_

Zero woke up groggy and disoriented as he sat up on the edge of the bed and gaze at the open window. Which was already sending many pinkly sparks and shining sunlight coupled with the twittering of birds.

"My, my, my what a beautiful scene." He whispered, hypnotized by all of it. But he damn knew it was supposed to be car honks, the city smell, and the occasional view of people cursing each other at the traffic.

Desperate on believing that he wasn't back to the place where he was, truth be told too damn scared of.

"Good night." He mumbled to himself and chose to lay back again on the bed and slept only for a couple of minutes to wake up again. But this time slap with the harsh reality that he was forcibly move back to their home.

"Good morning onii-san! And welcome back to our humble abode!" Ichiru exclaimed, making his grand entrance to Zero's room in their mansion with an open hard slam to Zero's bedroom door.

Zero placed a hand on his head and grumbled as he closes his eyes and lay back on the bed again with a more annoyed groan. He was waking up to a nightmare and Ichiru worsened it with his happy smile and more joyful expression on his face. That just made his gut be punched with regret.

Taking a deep breath, he remembered how he was absolutely pounded into submission by his own traitorous little twin brother.

 _Last night:_

" _Hell no! I'm going! Be the one to give to the fucker my great deep loathing regards on his egoistic pompous face!" Zero's form was an overload of bulging and ticking stress marks as he made his way out of the sala where he woke up from his dead faint on the revelation of what Kaname bastard Kuran had done._

 _As he was about to leave he was halted with arms which circled his waist and a wailing Ichiru clinging and sliding his body to the ground in time with his walk, making Zero's escape much harder._

" _Zero-kun, please consider aren't you even an ounce pitying your little brother." Ichika reasoned out but inside she was already chuckling at the funny picture her twin sons were showing to her._

" _Onii-chan don't leave me!" Ichiru wailed, his arms tightening his hold on Zero who gave him an annoyed look._

" _Damn, Ichiru let go!" Zero struggled and with more fervor he step by step tried to walk to the entrance door of their mansion, albeit of Ichiru clinging to him and pulling him down with his weight._

" _No way! Would I go back to that fucking school!" Zero shrieked, to which Ichiru's eyes narrowed and was glinting with deviousness. With that he simply let go to which got Zero stumbling due to the sudden movement._

" _Fine be a pussy if you want to, I have no need for a coward as an older brother." Ichiru offhandedly said matching with a shrug and a smirk on his face._

 _Turning his back on Zero, Ichiru casually walk away from a stunned Zero near the entrance door and while heading to his mother's side was already counting in his head…_

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One…_

 _Like in the movies. It was like a twig had snapped as an intense aura filled the room behind Ichiru. And Ichiru welcomed it as he felt he was being turned around only to be push hardly at a nearby wall. He flinched at the pain of the impact of his head on the wall._

 _Seeing his mother's distress and wanting to become the peacemaker. Ichiru shook his head, sending a message to their mother who was already worrying._

 _Ichiru saw the burning fury of his onii-chan's eyes while he was simply smiling not at all afraid of its intensity. Even as Zero's hands grip the collar of his shirt, Ichiru was not fazed one bit._

" _Listen well, I am in no means a pussy! So, keep it in your damn mind! Shut up and if staying here and entering that damn academy makes me not a pussy then fucking so be it!" Zero growled, then stilled as his wide lilac eyes displayed shock as he slowly let go of Ichiru and gaze at Ichiru with disbelief. Realizing instantly what he just said._

" _Hear that mother? Zero-nii is staying with us." Ichiru informed, with a sweet devious smile while gazing at their mother who had an equally sweet smile as well._

" _Yes, yes, yes, I heard it well. Ichiru." Ichika admonished, chuckling as she did so._

 _Knowing he was played. Zero corrected and wanted to rectify his mistake. "No, no, I-mean- hell no!"_

 _Only to fail miserably…_

" _Fu,fu,fu,fu." Ichiru sneered. "Don't tell me you're taking back what you said? Onii-chan?" Ichiru teased coupled with a flick on Zero's head. "Remember a Kiryu never breaks his word."_

 _Zero's face was blazing in anger as he gazes at his twin's smug face. It was in this moment that Zero could remember that in the family it was Ichiru who was devil incarnate in tricking people._

 _Knowing that he has lost the argument. Zero glared at the smiling face of Ichiru and growled in annoyance._

" _Fine!" Zero grumbled, crossing his arms on his chest as he stomped his way to his old room._

" _Is it alright, if we ask the movers to take your things from the condo to your room here, it is no problem at all." Ichika shouted as she watched her grumbling son climb the stairs that heads to his room._

" _As if you need my permission!" Zero shouted back and head inside to his room closing the door with a slam._

 _Ichika took that as a yes and hummed in delight as she turns her gaze to Ichiru and instantly hug Ichiru._

" _What a clever son, I have." Ichika praised Ichiru who just dust off imaginative dusts on his shoulder giving off the "it was just too easy vibe" to his smiling mother._

 _~~End of Last Night~~_

Recalling that, Zero groaned in irritation as he buried himself on his pillows and covered himself in his blanket wanting to absolutely disregard Ichiru's presence who's smile had turned into a smirk because of his actions.

Laughing, Ichiru head over to Zero's side and shake him up while Zero was hiding inside the blanket.

"Come on, onii-chan no time to dawdle, tomorrow you will have to attend the academy. So, it's better to prepare and organize already your things."

Zero scoffed and continued devoid himself of Ichiru's presence. Ichiru not want to be ignored pulled at Zero's blankets. Zero not wanting to wake up to the harsh reality pulled his blankets as well resulting to a tug of war twins.

Ichiru won with his energetic vigor. And making Zero more and more want to strangle him.

Zero glared at Ichiru who just smiled innocently. "Ichiru aren't my fucking suffering enough?" he asked as he sat up at the edge of his bed.

"Nope, just hurry up and get ready." Ichiru beckoned, while heading out of Zero's bedroom.

"Get Ready? Why would I need to get ready, if I'm just going to be in our house-"Zero was going to ask but found that Ichiru had gone ahead leaving him alone in his room.

With a heavy sigh, he got up and did his daily routine freshen up, change clothes, and hope this won't be such a sucky day for him.

:*:*:*:*:  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE TWO OF YOU ARE GOING FOR A VACATION!" came the shout of a pissed Zero to his parents who did not even had a guilty expression as they just throw the bomb at him.

His parents and Kaname's parents were all going to a vacation in Hawaii. Like a double date one. Because of that him and Ichiru as well as the Kuran's egoistic son and lovely daughter will be at their respective dorms in the academy.

That would just be fine if it was not for Zero remembering that the dorms were separated. The Barb Dorms where all the not so highly skilled male musicians reside, the Lyre Dorms where the not so highly skilled female musicians reside, the Muses Dorms where all the highly skilled female musicians reside, and then the highest of the ranks all because those residing in are prodigies of legendary musicians and have influential and illustrious families, the Apollo's Sanctuary.

Of course, you would think it was great because Ichiru would be with him at the Apollo's Sanctuary where he was designated to be there because of a certain bastard who can't leave him alone. But knowing his brother Ichiru would have likely puppy dog eyes his way out of this predicament. Leaving him alone inside a Dorm where he knew Kaname would be waiting and already set on making his school life hell.

"I'm sorry Zero, but Haruka and Juri invited us and it would be rude not to go." Ichika reasoned that was coupled with nod from Reo.

"Yes, and Zero what's even wrong with that. You have been able to stay independent for two years now. It is no problem to you." Reo implied with a beaming smile that just made Zero sulked even more of his predicament.

"So, with that. You two should be packing up your bags and heading for the Cross Musical Academy. I'm sure our dear old friend is sure to welc-" Reo suddenly snapped in attention as he heard one hell of a pissed shout from Zero.

"DEAR OLD FRIEND MY ASS! IF THERE IS ONE WHO TOOK ALL THE ANNOYANCE IN THE WORLD IT WOULD BE THAT CLINGY CHILDISH IDIOT OF A CHAIRMAN!"

The Kiryu couple sighed, as they watch Zero throw a fit. Ichiru just watching his older twin with a popcorn bucket as he sat on the sofa. Seemingly, finding Zero's antics more entertaining than the movie playing on their flat screen tv.

"Zero." Zero stilled as he heard his own father's cold voice that could always give everyone in the family feel like they were in a glacier breeze. Even Ichika flinched back from her husband because of it. "Sit down."

"Hai!" Zero instantly sat at the sofa beside Ichiru who continued to snack on the popcorn.

Now, dear reader. You finally know where did Zero get his attitude from.

"Nevertheless, we are going with the Kuran couple. Ichiru being an older student will stay at his assigned dorm room at the Barb."

Ichiru nodded eagerly, happy that he was assigned at the Barb Dorm because he never transferred. Zero had his face on his palm as he glowered at Ichiru's joyful face filled with dozens of stardust and sparkling flowers at the background.

"And you." Reo directed his gaze at Zero's form who simply look to the side not facing him a sign of his defiance. "It can't be help that because of your standing at the Rose Music Academy. You are surely will be assigned at Apollo's Sanctuary."

"Bu-"

"And Headmaster Cross will surely put you there." Reo ignored Zero's complaint when Zero's eyes narrowed at him, he simply returned the favor as well.

Father and son glared at each other, making Ichika and Ichiru shiver by the electric pulses beating up between cerulean eyes and lilac amethyst ones.

…..

"I give up." A bell rung liked of a boxing ring as Zero confessed and sulked at the corner of the sofa seat as Reo only smiled more by Zero's defeat of their one heck of a glaring contest that lasted just three seconds.

Ichika and Ichiru could finally breathe with the ending of the heated glared between Zero and Reo.

"Well, now that Zero has agreed and has no more complaints." Reo admonished and Zero could only scoffed. "Pack up your things boys. Because today we are already heading there and after that me and your mother will be going with Haruka and Juri for our double date trip!"

Any more word of protest from Zero were silence and he continued to just settle for a glare directed to his parents who looked to be more than happy to get a vacation without them.

Zero couldn't help but feel as if all the events happening around him are already planned from the beginning.

:*:*:*:*:

At the Apollo's Sanctuary, a bright Takuma woke up early whistling a happy tune as he does his daily morning routine. Ending it with donning the Cross Musical Academy uniform. Before he goes out he made sure not to forget his favorite pipe which was made of the most precious wood and glass designs you could only ever imagine having.

As he continued to whistle his happy tune at the hallway, he made a point that he would wake up all the inhabitants of the said dorm. Takuma has always been the most responsible one. Keeping the other more rambunctious dormmates of his in line. It was because he just keeps up to his title as Cross Musical Student Council Vice-President or also known as CMSC.

But to those people who idolize and admire them they are more called as the Apollo's Elite Prodigy or AEP for short because of their dorm's name coupled with their high musical talents. Takuma shook his head of the other student's name call on them. His sparkling green eyes hinting more of an aggravation as he scratches his head. Silky Blonde hair dancing along his ministrations.

Takuma never could understand what was great about them. Yes, they play their instrument very well and was champions for musical competitions but they were just like the other students, they practice and practice until they get it right. They were just simple ordinary stude—

*Crash* *Crash* *Crash*

Takuma's musings were cut off as he saw a sleepwalking Shiki hit his head on the wall and was suddenly awake and then immediately asleep again. Falling like a leaf on the floor and snoring away.

Yup, they were just ordinary. Takuma was about to aid Shiki in going back to his bed when a distressed Kain came to him.

"Kain, is there something wrong?" Takuma asks, already crouching in front of a dead to the world Shiki. His back facing Kain who folded his arms on his chest.

"…" Silence ringed inside the hallway.

Not hearing anything from Kain. Takuma took a chance and turn his head to a quiet Kain. Sighing he got up and face Kain who had a blank expression on his stoic face.

Waiting for something to come out from Kain's mouth.

The orange haired teen with burnt orange eyes bore with such intensity in Takuma's form. With great effort, he opens his mouth only to…

Make Takuma sweat dropped as Kain shut his mouth and opted for using his hands and do a series of sign language that got Takuma to be more confused than ever.

"Ah, ok it's a bird!" Takuma guessed as Kain use his hands imitating a plane. Which was wrong since Kain shook his head at the mere suggestion.

"Ok, a plane going to jungle with a monkey as a pilot?!" Kain shook his head again.

"Oh, oh, oh, I got it a big magma of fire circulating the orbit!" Kain gaze at Takuma with a cock of his head to the side. Looking at Takuma with a "really?" look.

"A circus, with a clown, with a dove, a big golden head, a lion growling!" Takuma guessed with fervor as Kain did his hand gestures.

If anyone would see them, they would see two fools. One waving his hands jumping up and down while answering. The other one dancing in a mix of hula-hula, tribal dance, hip hop, and ballet all the same time.

"A bloody hell, huge crocodile!" Takuma had a bright smile on his face as he continued to guess Kain's charades.

Kain was at the point of gritting his teeth in frustration. All he wanted to inform Takuma was that his idiot cousin of his had already snuck out too early from their usual time and who knows what that buffoon of a goldilocks would get in trouble of!

Takuma continued to guess, oblivious of Kain's frustration and when he found himself tired of their activity, he noticed something or someone missing.

"Hey, Kain where's Aido?"

Kain turn his back on the oblivious and airheaded smiling Vice-President and gave up. Walking away from Takuma who had an incredulous expression seeing that Kain was walking away from him.

"Kain! Hey! Get back here!" Takuma called to Kain who was actively ignoring Takuma's shout. Who chased after him all together forgetting a blissfully sleeping Shiki on the carpeted floor.

:*:*:*:*:

An elegant hand flourish itself with a pen on its hand as it found the right spot on a notepad and put another check on that spot…

 _Check :Manipulate Cross' mind of Zero's transfer_

 _Check: Arrange Zero's transfer papers_

 _Check: Trick parents into having a vacation with the Kiryu Couple_

 _Check: Manipulate Cross again in making sure Zero will be staying at Apollo's Sanctuary_

 _Woo Zero_

 _So I could finally, have my uke to myself…_

A smile formed on the face of the one and only one Melodious King of Seduction as he saw that only one thing was left for him to have what he desired.

Recalling how that silver haired fierce kitten of his blushed and moaned wantonly at his ministrations made Kaname groan in irritation as he felt already hard just by thinking of it.

Standing up from his study table and heading to the glass window pane of his room. He laid his hand on it with a breathtaking smile on his face. The sun warming his skin and making his hair shine of an auburn shade and reddish-brown eyes sparkling with excitement in knowing that any minute now. Zero would already be at the Academy.

Gazing at the entrance pathway near their dorm. Kaname's heart leaped and thudded like no tomorrow as at the distance he saw the silver luxury car with a Kiryu symbol nearing the Academy.

Two years was too long. And Kaname basked in the feeling of finally being able to quench his thirst for Zero's whole being.

 _Oh, what I would do to him… I've waited long enough…_

:*:*:*:*:

Inside at the Kiryu's car…

Zero slouched to a corner inside the car as he could already feel a spine chilling force that raked throughout his body making him more and more dread on what's to come.

Seeing that they were already nearing the structure of Cross Musical Academy. Zero was damn sure he was already going into a nightmare.

What pissed him much more that his own freaking family was busy having smiles of their faces as they emitted a happy sparkling aura while he was already suffering neared to an anxiety attack.

 _Maybe if I did get one, they would change their minds._

"Oh, onii-san don't even think of anything to chicken out of this. You gave me your word. Hehe." Ichiru teased with a sweet devious smile much to Zero's annoyance. His twin brother could always know what thought was going through his head.

*Thump*

Zero forcefully laid his head on the passenger's seat glass window and glared at Ichiru's smug face.

As the car stopped at the Cross Musical Academy forever sealing his fate. Zero got out of the car and thought as he could finally see the glorious castle like building of the Cross Musical Academy.

 _Fuck this. I hate my life!_

:*:*:*:*:

One, Aido Hanabusa had a bright smile on his face and reveled in the feeling of being adored of the ladies in the Cross Musical Academy as he strolled nearing at the entrance pathway. Some of them look his way, some had already hearts on their eyes and some of the girls just downright fainted at the sight of him.

An arrogant smirk on his face he continued to let the girl ogle at him until he was bored and settled for going back to the dorm but all his thoughts was gone as his whole body suddenly stilled. Blue azure eyes contracting and widening like saucers, heart beating wildly and electric shock pulsing throughout his body.

Gone was Aido's smirk and replaced with dumbstruck expression as for the first time he found himself hard to breathe and his whole attention focus at the most beautiful creature he ever saw.

Silver hair like the moonlight now much more brilliant because of the sun. Amethyst eyes shining with a ferociousness. Red lips so sinfully red and an ass that was too big and curvaceous to resist. Instantly, Aido was enamored by this beauty who was already passing by him like he was nobody.

WHAT THE HELL!

Aido suddenly turned and saw the back of the silver haired beauty who absolutely ignored him and he was furious beyond. There was no one who could resist his charms and handsome looks. May it be males or females.

Oh, but this man no, this man who was too lovely and pretty that beautiful was the right way to describe him. Just ignored him.

Blue eyes darken and glared at the oblivious silver haired beauty who continued to walk as if he didn't just ignore Aido's presence.

"Zero-nii!" Aido watched as a twin of the silver haired beauty who to Aido didn't even attract him one bit strolled with the beautiful man.

 _So, Zero is his name._ Aido thought as a sweet devious smile formed on his face. _"Just you wait Zero. I'll make sure you will never be able to ignore me ever again._

No one has made Aido's heart leaped for all the years he has lived. But this Zero just did that only to ignore him completely. Aido was sure now that he would never let Zero just get away with it.

Hate it? Like it?

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter Two: Welcoming

AN: I'm back with an update. Sorry for the delay. Finals are done, clearance done and sembreak coming up more time for writing. Hope this may compensate for my long absence.

Thank you for all your reviews, favs and follows.

To the following reviewers here's my reply:

 **silvia filipe:** Here's the update dear thanks for the support. 😊

 **mar1711:** Thank you for the love! Here's the update more chapters coming up soon since I finally have a break in schoolwork.

 **isayapty1013:** Yes! You just did! And I'm glad you enjoyed this story please continue to stay tuned for more.

 **VeronicaChase:** Your review was one of the inspiration for my other story. Zero's Baby now known as part of VK Collection Y0YU. I thank you for that.

 **LuanRina:** It makes me glad you find it hilarious and hopes it continues to do so.

 **Vin:** It's a harem that I can say. And gosh! We have the same taste for Kaname happy I'm not alone on that subject because you.

 **Ben4kevin:** Thank you for all your support on my other stories as well as being my first reviewer hope to hear from you with this update.

 **Irmina:** Yeah, I am definitely sure Zero won't. But I'm not sure for his fifteen year old version you'll know why in this chapter😉

 **Daygon Yuuki:** Here's more hope you'll like it!

 **Kai Hoshizuki-** Thanks for your review it got me bursting in life and typing right away. Hope to see you clicking that review button with this one.

Warnings: Totally AU so there will some OOC of the characters remember you've been warned so no need to say it to my face if their out of their style. Yaoi, M/M BL or Boy Love that's the theme of the story uncomfortable with that don't read. Fluffiness, Unbeta-ed. Mispelled words and grammar mistakes. I guess that about sums it up.

Disclaimer: VK is not mine. End of Story. Only the story's plot is mine and some of the OCs here as well.

 _Chapter Two: Welcoming_

Lilac eyes gazed at the great castle like building of the most well-known Cross Musical Academy. And that very eyes narrowed as this place seemed to have suddenly mocked him with just it's glorified presence. Any aspiring musicians who dreamed of going to this place would have said the following lines,

" _It's such a great school!"_

 _"I want to enroll there!"_

" _I hope I could pass my exams just to get inside!"_

Yes, dear reader that would be their wishes but for a certain silver haired beauty that was not the case. His eyes trained on every piece of its majestic structure for him it was not a castle of musical dreams it was a monster that had revealed its form to him and smiling happily. Echoing to his form such ridiculing notion.

" _Welcome back to your prison! Bwahahahahahaahaha!"_

That damn building was making fun of him. It was absolutely grating on his nerves. "Fuck this! I'm getting out of here." Zero mumbled, yet as he turned he found the luxury car he and Ichiru were in was gone in just a flash making this lovely silverette jaws drop.

Too shocked that it was that easy for their parents to leave them with no parting words whatsoever. He never heard Ichiru's chuckle as his oh so great twin had snapped yet again a picture of his brother's different hilarious emotions using his Iphone. Adding it to his album of the many pictures he had collected over the years. Just to make sure he had enough for his *cough* blackmail but Ichiru would prefer it to be called as an "advantage." (AN: He's such a naughty boy! Hehe.)

With a huff, Zero turned away from the sight of the empty street and head towards their destination. Along the way Zero was too oblivious of a certain blonde haired who was fuming for not getting the silverette's attention. Zero's thoughts were focused on the upcoming hardships he will encounter now that he was back.

:*:*:*:*:

It was hard. Very hard. By no means he was not a coward. But now faced with this kind of dilemma would make even the bravest man be in denial of a fear bubbling inside them.

" _Come on, Zero it's okay. You're just going inside."_ Zero chided to himself, his hand placed at the door knob. And damn it! He berated himself for his hand's insistent shaking. Behind him his younger twin was shaking his head at his actions.

"So, are we going in or- "Ichiru stated, finding his older twin's actions troublesome. After all, is it so hard to just open a freaking door! Even the people who just carried some of their- mostly Ichiru's- things had already gone inside and for sure had deposited all their stuff to their assigned dorms.

"Shh."

"Onii-chan it's just a knob. Twist it and it will open." Ichiru chastised coupled with a roll of his eyes.

"Shh."

"It's not that hard. Hurry up already!"

"Shh."

"ONII-CHAN!"

"I GET IT! OKAY! I'LL OPEN IT!" Zero snapped, sending a glare over his shoulder towards Ichiru. His younger twin had the audacity even to smirk at this predicament he was in. Ichiru knew why he was like this and his sneaky twin was the reason he was tricked to this. Gazing back at his hand on the doorknob two imaginary figures made itself known and perched themselves on both of his shoulders.

" _It's okay Zero. Just open it. It's not a big deal." The positive Zero commented._

" _NOT A BIG DEAL! OF COURSE! HE'S JUST HEADING INSIDE A NIGHTMARE! IT CLEARLY IS NOT A BIG DEAL!" The panicking Zero shrieked making the positive Zero cover his ears._

" _Zero has to calm down. It's not the end of the world anyway. He just has to face this, there must be a reason why he has to be back." The positive Zero reasoned._

" _YEAH, YEAH! THE REASON—" The panicking Zero point a finger to the positive Zero. "TO BE HUNTED AND RAVISHED BY A BEAST!"_

" _No, it's not."_

" _YES, IT JUST FUCKING IS."_

" _Is not."_

" _IS TOO!"_

" _Is not."_

" _IS TOO!"_

" _IS NOT!"_

" _This is so not helping."_ Zero thought making the two Zero figures popped out and vanish. Releasing a breath, he was about to twist the doorknob open but—

"OH! FOR THE LOVE OF!" Ichiru shrilled, then beat Zero first on opening the door. In a flash it was opened and Ichiru wasted no time in pushing his now paranoid older twin inside. "MOVE ALREADY! FUSSING OVER IT WON'T CHANGE A THING!

"OKAY! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Zero shouted as the twins shuffled inside their arms bumping each other as they squeezed through the door forgetting the fact it was a double door for pete's sake!

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of calculative eyes much more glinting because of the glasses that just turned them to a sharpened gaze. As the glasses reflected the twins its owner's mouth formed into a smile.

"Stop pushing already!" Zero grunted as Ichiru continued to push the twins got in quite spontaneously as both of them fell to the red carpeted floor of the grand entrance hall.

*Cough*

Hearing that, the twins quickly stood up trying to salvage any remaining dignity they have as they just realized someone saw them getting sprawled on the marble floor. Yet as they turned to the man who cough the twins had different expressions.

Ichiru had the brightest smile that could make anyone see it blind. His aura was sparkly and joyful for he had seen his greatest ally in the battlefield to cease the stubbornness of one Zero Kiryu.

While for the person they sought to make sure to stay in the Academy. Had just released the darkest aura imaginable it slithered its way to the whole building and showed a menacing face towards the smiling face of none other than the Headmaster of Cross Musical Academy, Kaien Cross.

"Welcome back, Ichiru-kun." Kaien greeted the younger twin with a smile then turned his gaze to Zero who was already seething in frustration. "And also to you—"

Zero hated that smile of his, he was dead sure the fool was about to humiliate him in the worst way.

"Zero-hime." Kaien continued knowing full well that nickname pissed Zero to no end. Who wouldn't? When it was created back when Zero was just a little child and was dressed up by their very own Aunt Shizuka who at that time thought Zero to be too cute that was enough to become a girl for a photoshoot. And that very same Aunt is now abroad currently busy with her modelling career. Yet it is no doubt that one instance of a photoshoot got Zero to become known as Zero-hime.

Stress marks came popping out and it got even huge as the atmosphere quickly became intense. With that…

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT YOU BAKA HEADMASTER!"

:*:*:*:*:

 _Meanwhile…_

"Did you hear that?" Takuma asked, he knew he heard someone shout. He was now strolling around the Academy Grounds with a very uninterested Senri Shiki in tow.

"It must be your imagination." Shiki answered, too focused on staying on waking up when in fact all he wanted was to waste the day away, sleeping.

"No, I was sure I heard something." Takuma insisted.

"NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" The pair heard that shout and it was coming inside the entrance hall.

"Heard that! I knew it was real!" Takuma jumped happy he was right. "Let's go and find out what was that about!" Takuma continued, already walking towards the entrance hall yet only a grip on the shoulder by Shiki stopped him, he was suddenly turned the other way then maneuvered by Shiki to go the other way.

"Let's forget about that. You may have nightmares later if we try to find out what that is." Shiki reasoned, not wanting for Takuma his best friend to get in trouble.

"But, hey! Shiki, let go!" Takuma babbled on as he was still moved by Shiki away from the vicinity.

:*:*:*:*:

 _After the whole fiasco…_

Zero felt that the world was betraying him as he now stood in the entrance hall of the prestigious and glory of the only one Cross Musical Academy and it was now starting to become such an annoying place for him because of the headmaster. He wanted to just scamper away then and there but the vice like grip of his one and only younger twin brother Ichiru would not relent as his devious twin entrapped his arm. Ensuring that getting out of there or bailing out of him would be deemed impossible.

 _Great just great…_

Zero no doubt is getting pissed of all the things thrown at him simultaneously and it _definitely_ didn't help that also the one and only loony and sometimes a nutbag- but he would deny it quickly- headmaster is now twirling about with a smile while also going in circles around them with that stupid sweet smile of his which Zero was already fantasizing of smacking it out of his overjoyed face. The headmaster was lucky to have Ichiru who stopped him from doing so amidst the tease he got from the headmaster a while ago. Yet that doesn't stop Zero from still wanting to throttle that joyful face of the headmaster.

 _Why are you so happy? Can't you see I'm suffering here!_

"Huhu, Zero, you've grown so beautiful! I could cry!" Kaien took a handkerchief from his pocket and covered his nose doing a perfect dramatic sniff. A stress mark had made a pop as it revealed on Zero's head. This overzealous headmaster of theirs is one of the reasons he never wanted to come back. Kaien Cross is known for being an energetic fool yet when this fool gets serious things just turn sour for Zero every time it happened. And this headmaster had a favoritism habit which is mostly for a certain Kaname pompous ass Kuran who is the start of all his bad luck as of today!

Ichiru kept a tight grip on Zero's arm not wanting to witness another mayhem because of the whole "Zero-hime" thing. Don't get him wrong it was funny to see how his brother react but with a one hundred-million-yen worth of paintings, furniture, decorations, antique decors, and cracked windows also doors. Which is approximately a staggering amount of **891,558.333189** in U.S. Dollars! Well, you pretty much would want to hold on to Zero to stop any further damage. Yes, they are rich and could easily pay this off in just a blink of an eye. But for, Ichiru he did his Math and does not want to get themselves to any more trouble with anyone even if it was a close family friend, thank you very much. So, he will keep on stopping this hot tempered older twin of his even if it means he _must_ cling to him like a chameleon on a tree!

"He,he,he. He's just happy to see you Onii-chan." Ichiru smiled despite the nervousness he felt, his brother's temper is no easy feat. He was trying _desperately_ to calm Zero and yet it seems just elevated more as he was pierced with his older twin's infamous glare.

"Happy, my ass!" Zero grumbled, far too irritated with what was happening. Ichiru heard it and sighed as he too watched the respected headmaster still sobbing like a drama queen, Kaien then put his hands on both of his cheeks and made a perfect "giddy" dance as many pink daisies appeared on the background.

"Zero-hime is so beautiful, Zero has grown beautiful!" The headmaster continued to compliment in a sing song voice as his eyes sparkled while looking at the furious form of Zero.

"Why I oughta-"Zero wanted to just smack the headmaster but was quickly halted by Ichiru's pull on his arm. Teeth gritting, Zero struggled at Ichiru's hold. "Let go, Ichiru!"

"Um, _Oji-san_ best we *groan* get a move on and *groan* head to the *pant* office?" Ichiru requested panting as he did so. This time he did not settle for Zero's arm but just downright locked his arms to Zero's waist. Sweat running down cause of his exertion on holding off the impeding funeral of the headmaster.

That statement alone seemed to have set the headmaster's mind in the right order and in just a flash the whole flower background had disappeared as Kaien adjusted his glasses then gaze at them with his now _normal smile_. "Ah, yes, yes of course. Well then. Let's go there Zero, Ichiru." Kaien instructed then turned his back on the twins and was already heading for the office.

Ichiru let out a sigh of relief feeling Zero's dissipating anger and finally release Zero of his lock on him. "Zero-nii control yourself."

"If you were in my position, the last thing in your mind would be to calm down." Zero spat and crossed his arms.

"That would be so, but I wouldn't destroy a hall for it." Hearing that Zero look at his surroundings and sighed at the mess he just caused.

"This is so troublesome. If only I could just leave." Zero mumbled and received a smack on his back by Ichiru.

"Don't even think about it. It's bad enough you had wreck the place! Don't tell me you want to suffer father's wrath?" Ichiru reminded with a smirk that just give a gloomy expression to Zero's face.

"Yeah, ye—ah, you-you-you're ri-ri-right." Zero stuttered then shook off his fear.

"Don't worry. I think _Kuroso Oji-san_ would turn a blind eye on this one." Ichiru confirmed and Zero nodded as his answer.

"Let's just get this over with and head to the office." Zero took hold of Ichiru's arm this time and the twins head off inside the headmaster's office where they will be given their class schedules and uniforms.

:*:*:*:*:

A great yawn came from Aido as he settled himself on the couch too tired and mad for one just happened.

 _Total ignorance…_

Damn it! He was beyond pissed on what just happened he had never felt humiliated in all of his life. "Zero huh?" he contemplated while looking at the grand ceiling of the Apollo Sanctuary Lounge. Gritting his teeth, he couldn't stop the onslaught of irritation surging into his form. "Ohhh! Did he not see this ever fabulous me!" he shrieked, as he toss and flopped himself on the couch beating the cushion with his arms.

Totally oblivious Kain who just sweat dropped seeing his cousin throw such a childish tantrum. Yet sighing, as he now could be in relief seeing that his troublemaker of a cousin is back in their dorms. He had been busy avoiding their carefree Vice President for some time now after the walk out fiasco he wanted to search for his cousin alone. He had been schooling in this Academy for most of his years and found that no one understand him. He was just happy that Senri took care of that airheaded Takuma.

Not wanting to be caught in Aido's tantrum he opted for leaving his cousin to his antics and head outside for a fresh air and a stroll. The sun was shining and it looked to be a great day for a quick walk around the campus. He just hopes he won't encounter Senri and Takuma along the way.

As he neared to their dorm's entrance hall. He remembered, a distinct name that just passed his cousin's lips.

 _Zero huh?_

" _Zero? Who is that person that just made my narcissistic cousin to be interested in someone other than his own?"_ Kain thought, he knows Aido like he knows his own mind Aido had never been interested in anyone. And yet, this Zero whoever she or he may be is just did that. He or she made Aido take a fancy on him or her. With that in mind, he went out of the dorm.

:*:*:*:*:

The headmaster's office became eerie in just a few moments. As the occupants in the room felt a chill go through their bones. Kaien and Ichiru could only watched silently in nervousness as they try to gauge on what would be Zero's reaction. The person of interest is by no means making a move as his lilac eyes was centered on the white uniform and that blasted red tie. (AN: Night Class Uniform) Zero's eyes narrowed then gazed at the black uniform with the red tie as well that was held by Ichiru to his chest. (AN: Day Class Uniform) Then back at the white uniform and then again to the black uniform.

Ichiru felt weirded out by his older twin's action on pacing his eyes back and forth between the white uniform and black uniform. It made him think that his older twin wanted to change or switch with each other but that would be just preposterous!

Zero hated being trapped in a corner and this situation is something like that. It couldn't be helped for there are people who simply are glad to burden him with even deeper shit!

 _Zero, you're in Apollo Sanctuary and that's final!_

 _Get it! It's final!_

Zero glared at the still smiling headmaster who purposely chose those words to further aggravate him. Gazing at the white uniform then at the window near the headmaster's table he was already thinking if the fall wouldn't be bad given the fact that the Kaien's office is at the third floor of the building. Knowing that it would just be futile he let out a sigh and opted for fixating Ichiru with a scowl.

"Eep!" Ichiru squeaked out as he was suddenly startled by Zero's scowl. He was a bit shaken up by the force of it.

"Switch."

" _I take it back, it's not preposterous! His suicidal!"_ Ichiru thought staring back at his onii-chan's scowl. He knows that Zero was dead set on avoiding that clever and cunning manipulative Kaname Kuran. But that's the problem the Kurans where at the very top of the influential families both in the music and business industry. If the Kurans would want anything all the other families would just bow down to it. That's the Musical Monarchy for you. And as fate would have it, he's brother had the bad luck of encountering the heir of the Kurans. Ironic isn't? The heir of the Kuran family is now besotted to the heir of the Kiryu family. The two families never had any interaction with each other before but whatever happened two years ago absolutely changed that. His onii-chan never did give the whole details surely enough it must have not been pleasant. If Kaname Kuran had been able to do this in just a flash then he must be one powerful individual. And Ichiru would know for sure that if he became an obstacle on that person's plans it would just be chaotic.

Sighing, he directly stared at his onii-chan's lilac eyes that just mirrors his own. "Drop it, there's no way I'm switching with you."

" _Gomenesai, onii-chan. I'm saving my own skin. I don't want the "beast" you've awakened to attack me!"_ that was left unsaid.

Zero glared harder, yet just let out a breath. As he realized that he was burdening Ichiru with his problems when he, himself promised he would protect Ichiru just as an older brother should. Growling he took the white uniform from the headmaster's table. With a glare sent to Cross and a nod to Ichiru he left the office with a slam.

When Zero left, Cross and Ichiru look at each other and shrugged.

"That was sudden." Kaien observed, his hands on his table chin laid upon it with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yes." Ichiru replied, then head out as well.

Now, that Kaien was alone. He viewed through the window of his office the Apollo Sanctuary and wondered what would his favorite student is doing and what would Kaname wanted to be so desperate for Zero to come back.

"Kaname, I hope you know what you're doing." Kaien whispered, feeling a headache coming unto him. At least, the "Stone-Cold Symphony Prince" is back and may be their key in getting also their once glory as well.

:*:*:*:*:

Zero huffed as he stomped his way towards the dorm assigned to him, no need to prolong the inevitable when the forces inside this Academy is dead set on trapping him here!

"Damn, my parents for their easy approval!" he harshly whispered, irritated at their parents' carefree attitude.

"Damn, Ichiru for his sneakiness!" Zero halted his thoughts, not liking that he was complaining, this was not like him. He was either improvising or facing the challenge head on never complaining. With that he took a deep breath and exhale it at once. Just so, he could level his head on this. He has to face this now, he had been running and avoiding this for two years after all.

As he pivots on the left side where the bridge leading towards the Elite's Dorms which comprises of the Apollo's Sanctuary and The Muses' Dorms which both are separated with a high white bricked wall, he was so in deep thought that he never realized what just happened. One moment he was walking to his impending doom and now he found himself laid down on the ground looking at the blue sky.

"What the?" Zero groaned, as he sat up from the grassy ground to know what the hell happened, his head hurt and the thing that got in his way is now staring at him with the most awestruck burnt orange eyes. That just pissed him off! "Hey! Don't you ever watch where you are going?"

Kain gulped, he was supposed to not let himself be in trouble. But this situation had landed him right on it. Gazing at piercing lilac eyes that could even be mistaken for the most brilliant amethyst gems. Kain knew he was hooked. Who wouldn't be when you are at the presence of a boy that is the same age as you and the only difference would be that this boy is making his heart pound and make him like a total idiot as he continued to stare dumbly at this beautiful being in front of him.

"Hey! I ask you a question dumbass! Are you deaf?" Zero demanded, while getting his white uniform which had been thrown aside because of the impact. Luckily it was just near.

Hearing that, Kain snap out of his reverie for this certain silver haired beauty then his eyes focused on the uniform that the silverette was now holding onto. _"A white uniform? Then that means he is to be an Apollo Elite like me?"_ Kain thought, he was sure that this person was someone new and yet he felt that this person was familiar. As his skin tingled because of the glower sent to him by the silver haired beauty, he coughed quite awkwardly.

Standing up, Kain lend a hand towards to the silverette which the latter only fixated him with an incredulous look.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zero asked, his head cocked to the side and wondering if this orange-haired idiot had got his head damaged.

Sweat dropping, Kain settled for giving a sign language to the silverette using his other free hand hoping to God know what this person may understand. As he acted out series of sign language he was waiting for any kind of reaction of puzzlement or even a mocking gaze from the silverette but was surprised he found none.

Zero frowned at the orange-haired guy's actions but realize quickly what the person in front of him was signaling to him or trying to message to him. Thank goodness that back at the Rose City he had a chance to be with mute kids at the orphanage, he was even the one who taught sign language to some of them since the other kids already knew.

 _Are you alright? I'm just trying to help you up. Sorry for bumping into you._ That was the message and with that Zero grinned for a moment much to the orange haired guy's shock.

"I'm fine. And I apologize as well." Zero replied, accepting the offered hand and standing up as well. Now that he faced with the orange haired guy. This orange haired guy had made another sign message smiling as he did so.

 _Hope you don't mind me asking, are you going to Apollo's Sanctuary?_ The orange haired guy signaled while pointing his finger to the bundle of white on Zero's arms.

Zero nodded, "Yeah, I'm going there." More like going back was left unsaid but it satisfied the guy's question who just continued to signal him much more making Zero think that this guy's social life must have been tough for this orange haired guy is so energetic in sending him more message through his hand signals. _"Seriously? Don't tell me he did not have friends who could understand him?"_ With that thought Zero couldn't help but feel pity to this person. Mute persons were easily misunderstood and his heart goes to those people. "I'm Zero. What's your name?" he asked, politely.

" _Zero? So, this is the person my cousin was even having a tantrum about!"_ Kain thought. Yet now that he was in front of the said person, he finally understands why his cousin acted that way. Zero was a pretty man but he would never signal that to him for that would just be rude. He was also a man and just like him Zero would not like it to have his ego bruised with that. Even if it was true. Looking at Zero's astonishing lilac eyes who was patiently waiting for his hands to signal a message. He found himself being courageous for a moment. Wanting to give Zero his name not by hand but by _word._

Zero was confused as the guy let his hand fall, then leveled him eye to eye. This orange haired guy was staring at him intensely. And Zero's attention was suddenly taken by the shaking of the guy's form as this person seemed to be struggling with something. Zero continued to watch waiting for an answer and found himself amazed as the guy was trying to move his lips. _"Wait. Is he trying to speak up?"_ he thought, more puzzled than ever.

Kain was trying so hard to escape from the chains a certain Elite Muse had done to him. That beautiful toffee haired girl yet had a black heart, her lovely smile only for the Melodious King of Seduction.

 _Past whispers:_

 _I thought it was Kaname seeing me not a nobody like you…_

 _You're better off with another girl who would like you…_

 _I don't have time for someone like you…_

 _Maybe if you shut up I would think of even looking at you…_

 _End of Past whispers:_

And he really did shut up for over two years he had done so. Hoping and hoping she would see how devoted he is. It was ridiculous but he still did it. He was that big of a fool to still believe she would gaze at him with the same interested eyes that she would display only for the King. But now, he finds himself wanting to break the barrier put up upon him because of Ruka's words for even a moment…

"K-k-kain." He said in such a fragile tone that just got Zero to frown.

"You can talk?" Zero questioned, only to be answered with an awkward shrugged. Kain settled for staring again at Zero's eyes coupled with another sign message.

 _There are things better left unsaid._ It was clear for Zero. Kain would have not like him snooping on his private life. And Zero respected that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." He stated that resulted for Kain to panic and shuffle his hands in fervor that perplexed Zero more. Calming down, Kain signaled a simple message.

 _It's alright. I can handle it. It is already in the past._

Leading for Zero to admire him so this person wasn't totally mute after all. Something must have happened that rendered him incapable of expressing himself.

"I see. Nice to meet you. Kain." Zero replied, then his lilac eyes settled at the huge white with a golden design that had more Grecian theme for a dorm. Kain followed Zero's gaze and immediately knew what the silverette would want to do. With that he moved his hands to form another message.

 _I was about to take a stroll. Do you mind if I would like to escort you to our dorm? Seeing that you're headed that way. I would even be your guide in there._

Zero shook his head as answer. "I'm fine. I know my way around here. I was a student here before I transferred and is now back here again." He informed Kain who smiled in understanding yet signaled another message.

" _Even so, I insist."_

"Fine, let's go." Zero agreed, knowing Kain would not let this go, since he was determined to be his guide inside Apollo's Sanctuary. Who knows? Maybe he would need Kain's help after all a lot can change in just two years.

With a bright smile, Kain walked side by side with Zero towards Apollo's Sanctuary. _"Cousin, you surely met an interesting individual."_ Kain thought gazing at the serene and lovely face of this beautiful man he now knows as Zero.

:*:*:*:*:

Aido continue to wrestle with pillows on the couch when he heard the grand door opened, followed by the overenergetic Vice-President's joyful greeting.

"Hello, Aido. Me and Kain was searching for you. Well me, mostly." Takuma scratched the back of his head while letting out a boisterous laugh. Along the way, he was following Kain who for some reason had walked out on him and vanished without a trace and was instantly replaced by a revived Senri who accompanied him. "At least, you're here."

Aido sat up and face the duo that just came in. "Well, I'm here but I didn't see Kain anywhere."

"That's odd. I was sure he was searching for you." Takuma informed seating at another settee across Aido. Senri settled himself on an armchair and quickly dozed off.

Aido huffed, not caring one bit his attention was centered on a certain silverette who ignored him.

"OH YEAH!" Aido jumped, startled at Takuma's sudden outburst even Senri who dozed off was suddenly awakened. "I remembered something."

"What is it then? It must be bloody important for you to shout like that!" Aido chastised, annoyed by Takuma's loud voice.

"I heard some Lyre girls talking—"

"You mean gossiping." Aido interrupted much to Takuma's irritation.

"Yes, now shut up. I plan to continue without any interruption this time." Takuma bluntly said, that got Aido to roll his eyes at him. "So, there have been rumors that the Stone-Cold Symphony Prince is back."

"WHAT!" Now it was Takuma's turn to be shocked by Aido's outburst. "You mean, Ichika Kiryu's son who won many musical contests yet was too cold to be approachable and is sometimes faceless for others for he hides himself!, That Stone-Cold Symphony Prince!" Aido shrieked and as fast as lightning was clutching Takuma's shirt collar and shaking Takuma like there was no tomorrow.

"Y-ye-ye-yes. Th-th-that Pri-pri-prince." Takuma admonished, feeling like he was about to vomit the breakfast he just had. He was dizzy and disoriented by Aido's doing that got him sending a "help me" look to Senri.

Senri sighed and took Aido by his shirt's collar effectively dislodging Aido from Takuma and settled the blonde back to his seat. "And what if he's back. Either way, we don't know anything about him other than he ran when the Academy needed him." Senri spat out coldly, remembering that night. The Academy had high hopes in winning that Musical Tournament only to be disqualified because of Stone-Cold Symphony Prince transferring before that fateful day landing them one musician short.

"Oh, come on. Senri. Lighten up." Takuma chided, locking Senri with his arm over the reddish-brown haired lad's head and given in a pat to which Senri struggled off and opted for going back to the armchair where he was at. In just a matter of seconds he was dozing off.

Seeing that, Takuma shook his head and chuckled. "Sometimes, he's so gloomy yet just one touch from a cushion and he's asleep right away." He commented and directly gaze at Aido's form who flinched at his sudden action.

"What?" Aido asked, creeped out by Takuma's green eyes who shot him with a curious expression.

"Why did you react like that?" That got Aido flushing and sputtering some words that were so incomprehensible to Takuma's ears.

"Well, you know that he was famous." Takuma nodded, prompting Aido to continue. "I have been always curious what he looked like. Most of the students say that he's a brunette, a blonde, even a woman disguising as a guy! Even when he was winning those musical competitions no one would see his face since when he was performing the part where he stood on stage was covered by the curtain. Not one soul knows his face save for the King himself." Aido reasoned, crossing his arms on his chest as he sat quite like a noble with legs crossed respectively. Not liking the fact, that it was only the Melodious King of Seduction who had the chance to see the Prince's face. What was so special of the Prince's face that it seems the King doesn't want anyone to see him or even know him?

"It's fine to be curious I guess. Now, I must get going." Takuma informed Aido as he was about to head out of the lounge.

"Huh? Why?" Aido asked. That got Takuma to look at Aido over his shoulder.

"Kaname asked me to head to his office yesterday. But with you being gone that I had to search for you, I completely forgot. Now that you're here I'm set on going to the President." Takuma answered. "And Aido?"

"Yeah." Aido answered while laying back again on the couch.

"Don't even try to get out before our allotted time or else. You will face the King's wrath." Takuma advised, that just made Aido gulped and felt a cold crept up to his back that rendered him to be a stuttering mess.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha,ha. O-o-of co-course." Aido sputtered coupled with a nervous laugh.

Hearing that Takuma sighed and head to Kaname's office and quarters.

:*:*:*:*:

Kaname gazed at the two approaching figures through his room's window and found himself angered at the sight. His precious silver haired gem was smiling at Kain. He was giving Kain that _smile_ a smile that should be for him. And Kain was busy doing more of his hand signals than usual. This just means one thing.

 _He's overexerting himself to get my Zero._

That thought alone got Kaname to clench his hands to fists as his garnet eyes blazed with unconcealed jealousy that was like electric pulses that made his blood boil at the scene. It got even more intense when Zero chuckled at whatever Kain signaled to the silverette.

* _knock_ * _*knock_ * * _knock_ *

" _Kaichou?_ It's me Takuma." Kaname's eyes settled on the closed door as he heard his Vice-President's voice on the other side. Sighing, he pacified himself on such dangerous thoughts which comprised of a _**very beaten up Akatsuki Kain.**_

"How dare he touch what's mine." Kaname grumbled, then straightened himself up and let out a breath. Composing himself to his Cross Musical Academy President Persona.

"Enter." He answered and Takuma did as he told.

"Kaname-sama. You ask for me?" Takuma patiently waited for Kaname's orders.

"Yes." Kaname confirmed, yet his gaze still lingered on the silverette's form. Zero had grown up from that fifteen year old teenage boy to a more attractive one. The two years of being away from the Academy surely made Zero looked more mature. The silverette's lips were much more fuller just right for all the kissing they will do, he had grown taller to yet still small just the right size for Kaname to embrace that lithe form, even Zero's ass had been much curvier just the right hole for him to plunge himself into that tight warm clenching ho—

"Umm, Kaichou?" Takuma had to asked, Kaname was _chuckling._ Sweet mother of Pearl! Kaname had never chuckled! The President was the usual strict, cold and stoic. No expression on his face yet this time he was actually chuckling, in front of him. It's a miracle! Hallelujah!

Hearing that wonderment on Takuma's voice. Kaname coughed blanking his face of any emotions he had. Zero had that much influence on him, when Zero was near he forgets himself. Only that stubborn headed silverette could make him lose his composure and yet Zero was oblivious to it all!

"There will be a transfer student coming. I want you to take that student to me _immediately._ Once he arrives. I believe his coming anytime now. Just head to the lounge and wait. I think you wouldn't have to wait very long." Kaname ordered, his voice on a sharpen edge that Takuma quickly nod.

"Yes, Kaichou." Takuma bowed in respect and head out to do his task closing the door as he did so.

:*:*:*:*:

As Takuma got out and head back to the lounge to wait for the coming of the transfer student. He was bewildered on the President's actions. But Takuma was glad to see his childhood friend smiling or even showing expressions occasionally. Takuma knows Kaname kept to himself sometimes for just one slip up and it was an opening for their other greedy relatives to attack and replaced them using that mistake as an excuse. In the world of elites, influential families, and money as powers. An elite family can either be taken higher or subdued just by the power of rumors, gossips, and mistakes. Their world was fought by words and influence. Cross Musical Academy is only the stepping stone to make it big in the music industry leading to many multi-billion connections that can easily make any of their business grow. And right now, the Kurans are at the top. Yet it doesn't mean their safe from other elite families who wanted that imaginary high-top pedestal as well.

"So, what did the President want?" Aido asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I have to take the transfer student to the President's office." Takuma informed much to Aido shock.

"A transfer student? In the middle of school year?" Aido was aghast at the situation. Is that transfer student so special to be able to transfer that way?

"Yup! I just hope he comes already. And I could get him to the President." Takuma answered with his bright smile that got Aido to cover his face using a cushion of the couch just to avoid that eye blinding brilliance of his.

"No need. I'm here." Came a voice so soft that it sounded like bell chimes that was played and caressed by the wind. Hearing that got Aido, Takuma and even Senri who had awakened from his slumber to turn their attention to the new arrival.

The trio looked dumbstruck much to Kain's amusement. _"Heh, it seems I'm not the only one to have that kind of reaction towards Zero as well."_ Kain thought laughing on the inside because of the trio's expressions.

Gazing at the newcomer's form and face had made different thoughts popped into the trio's heads.

" _So, that's why Kaname was adamant in getting this transfer student to his office. Is he the talented musician Kaname and Headmaster Cross was talking about?" – Takuma_

" _N-n-n-no w-w-way! He's here, he's the transfer student. Kami-sama thank you! You answered my prayers. Now, there will be more chance for me to get back at him for ignoring me. He must fell for me, for my broken ego to be whole again! Just you wait! I will have you putty in my hands!"— Aido_

" _Hn. Not worth my time. And yet those eyes…"—Senri_

"Now, you said I was too be taken to the President?" Zero asked. His statement got the trio to wake up to reality and out of their stupor.

"Oh, Uh, Yes. Please follow me." Takuma instructed that made Zero frowned.

"That would be fine. But shouldn't I head to my room first, unpack and get ready?" Zero suggested, indicating and showing to them the white uniform he still should change to. His suggestion alone earned him a laugh from Takuma.

"No need- um- "Takuma started but found it hard knowing that Kaname did not inform him of the transfer student's name.

Zero realizing the problem was about to say his name when a blonde that had sat up from the couch where he laid beat him to it.

"Zero, his name is Zero." Aido provided that just shocked Zero more. Seeing Zero's eyes narrow at him. Aido looked away. No one did see his smirking face. _"Knowing his name probably would keep him up on his toes and bug me on how I knew."_ Aido internally chuckled in glee. _"That should keep Zero's interest in me."_

"Thank you Aido, Zero the first would be for you to know that in Apollo's Sanctuary—" Takuma started then snapped his fingers in a flash a butler came that got Zero looking around trying to find out how the butler got there so fast!

"What may I do to be of service to you. Ichijou-sama?" the butler asked with a respectful bow.

"Everything is done for you. You just have to snap your finger and the servants will do their job." Takuma continued then turned his attention to the butler who now gazed at him waiting for his task. Taking the white uniform from Zero's grasp he placed it on the butler's waiting hands. "Please, take this to Zero-kun's room and prepare everything he needs to get ready. He has matters to discuss with the President."

"Hai. Ichijou-sama." The butler bowed and as quickly he appeared it was the same as well as he proceeded to do his task.

Chuckling at the aghast face of Zero, Takuma realizes that he just felt immense joy just by seeing the different expressions Zero was showing.

Zero was surprised yet that not deter him in being angered on how these rich kids was living the life! Yes, he is the heir of the Kiryus and has parents that were big names on the music industry but that doesn't lead him into living a life where everything was fone for him! In fact, he fucking hates it! It made him feel that he was not independent and a baby still needing assistance to just do every freaking goddamn single thing! He prefers his way on things thank you very much!

"Now, wasn't that easy? Zero all you have to do is just li—" Takuma felt his breath got knock out of him as he saw Zero fumed in anger. All the occupants in the room were puzzled on why would Zero react that way.

And Takuma instantly found his shirt collar gripped by Zero thus, emerald green eyes got contact with furious amethyst ones.

"NEVER AND I DO MEAN NEVER EVER DO THAT SERVANT WHATEVER THING YOU DO FOR ME GOT IT? I DO MY STUFF MY OWN WAY!" Takuma nodded as an answer too mesmerized by those frighteningly yet the same time brilliant lilac eyes. With that Zero let go of him yet fixated Takuma with a glare.

"You said I would meet with your President. Best get to it." Zero suggested, the bite on his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Ah he-he. Yes, of course. Now introductions." Takuma implied with a stutter. Kain, Aido, and Senri looked at him as if he's stupid. Zero had just throttled him and he still want to make introductions first!

" _He's either brave or stupid."_ Aido thought.

"The blonde on the couch is Hanabusa Aido, the one seating at the armchair is Senri Shiki, you probably met Akatsuki Kain since the two of you came together. And yours truly, Ichijou Takuma Vice-President of the CMSC." Zero just stared nonchalantly at Takuma and nodded.

"Uhm, okay. Just follow me then." Takuma stated while scratching his hair not liking this awkward situation and atmosphere he was experiencing and chose to lead the way for Zero. As he and Zero head on their way the both of them did not realize that burnt orange, baby blue, and cerulean eyes were also following their forms as they climb the stairs to go to Kaname's room.

:*:*:*:*:

"Here we are." Takuma informed Zero as they came to face with a big walnut door that had golden leaves and door locks. That ended with a golden knob and golden wolf knocker. When Takuma was about to reached for the knocker he found his actions halted because Zero's grip on his wrist. Smiling brightly at Zero he asked. "Is there something wrong Zero-kun?"

"No, but I believe I can take it from here." Zero requested that made Takuma confused.

"But _kaichou_ tasked me to take you to him." Takuma countered, not one for not finishing his task or just doing it halfway.

"And you did. I'm here already." Zero argued back, relentlessly. He wanted a peace of mind _alone_ before he should face the douchebag alright! And this overzealous and dutiful to a fault airheaded Vice-President was making it hard for him!

Contemplating on what Zero said, Takuma realized the logic there. The President would surely want to talk with Zero privately which would be the reason why Kaname had tasked him to get Zero to him right away. Noting the determined look on Zero's eyes he already knows he would be fighting a losing battle. So, it's best to surrender.

"Alright." Takuma agreed sighing as he did so. That got Zero to let go of his wrist. "I'll leave you to it then. And Zero?" Zero turned to Takuma who was already a few meters away from him. "In behalf of the guys, welcome to Apollo's Sanctuary." With those words, Takuma left Zero whose eyes was trained on the door.

Finally, that he was alone Zero could now…

…..

….

….

PANIC! In just a second, Zero's cool composure dwindled down and turned him to crouching mess who hugged himself hands on his head like a kid playing hide and seek. His form shaking and courage diminishing, he was cool back then but inside he was screaming.

 _Heck! I want to go back at Rose Musical Academy!_

As he continued to sulk and crouched in that position his surroundings turned gloomy as thousand gloomy purple lines made itself be placed above his head. Creating the famous "World is against me" vibe.

"Come on, keep it together. It will be fine." Zero chanted while rocking his form. _"No, it will not be okay."_ His thought said otherwise.

"It's okay. I'll just go there and say hello—" Zero started as he unfolded himself from his gloomy crouch and stood up. "I'm the guy who wanted to get away but you just had to bring back because you're one selfish asshole!" Zero growled, his panic mode completely obliterated because of his two years' worth of anger on the smug bastard who had the audacity to get him here after all that he had done.

Feeling like his confidence is back he made the decision to open the door…

*SWISH!*

Zero knew that he was going for the knob yet he was suddenly pulled through that abrupt opened door and pinned on it as it closed. His vision was covered in darkness much to his dismay as he was now in a room where the sun couldn't get in credits to the blood red curtains restricting their bright rays to shine throughout the room. As he was pinned Zero knew very much that warmth encasing and entrapping him and it was confirmed much more as his lilac eyes gazed at garnet ones that glinted like rubies being inflamed on a fire that was so hot it was burning Zero's whole body. Making it hard to breathe and him to gulp nervously, he knows those eyes it has been haunting every time he sleeps and dreams. And it was such a waste such alluring eyes belonged to an arrogant and egoistic Kaname Kuran.

Ever so slowly, Kaname dipped himself further molding his body to Zero's that got Zero to be still and unmoving. Zero could hear and sense Kaname's labored breathing as the brunette's warmth breath dangerously close to his ear. "Zero."

Hearing that had just made Zero to shake and he was cursing his body for its reaction to that whisper.

"You made me wait too long. For that-"Zero shuddered at their close proximity he hated this with a passion. He felt he was just being played at not even considered seriously. It was outright just fuming him to the brim. This position just reminded him of a nightmare-he hoped it was a nightmare- that fucking happened two years ago.

 _~Flashback: Two Years Ago~_

 _Heart beating faster, sweat running and making beads on his head, and harsh breaths coming out like a crowd on the market. Zero knew he was running but to where? He has no fucking idea since he knew everywhere he goes that "beast" would surely just come out of nowhere. Everyone would think he was crazy if he would say that their famous Melodious King of Seduction was unto him._

 _Already, feeling his legs nearing to giving up he spotted a big pine tree nearby and head there. As he stopped and took a break leaning to the tree's stem for support. He thought back on what started this whole mess for him. That blasted love letter! Until now, he was set on finding the girl who wrote it just to further smack the reality to the bastard who won't let go of the idea of him confessing to his prissy ass! He would never confess feelings to that dumbass for he never had a goddamn feeling for him in the first place! If only the fool would accept his argument already! But no! Kaname insisted and argued he had feelings for him! For an heir of the Kurans who is known for his wisdom, cleverness and cunning. Kaname was not even giving the situation a thought or even a doubt._

 _Panting he leaned back on the tree, looking around making sure that Kaname lost him. Every day and every time. Cross Musical Academy was no longer the shining castle he admired and pledged to further its greatness. It was now a huge living nightmare thanks to a certain brunette who just won't leave him alone._

" _Caught you." That was all Zero heard as a warning as his wrists were trapped above his head by one of Kaname's hand. The brunette's hot body flushed against his own. His lilac eyes widened as he now gazed at the smoldering intense garnet eyes that did not even hid its mirth._

" _My dear Zero, as much as I love this tag game of ours I find it tiring at the same time as well." Kaname whispered sinfully on his now flushed ear. That resulted in Zero gritting his teeth in frustration. It wasn't a freaking game! If only this asshole would leave him alone! With renewed vigor Zero struggled at Kaname's hold._

" _Damn you! Kuran. It's not a game! Lay off!" he snapped as he continued to toss around trying to get Kaname loosen his grip on his wrist._

 _Kaname sighed exasperatedly, garnet eyes locked on lilac ones. "Zero, you don't get it. I don't want to lay off. I want to get laid and you're just the right catch for me." Kaname tsked, his body pressing more to Zero's._

 _That just shot a red warning sign to Zero's brain by panicking neurons. "Idiot! Stop messing with me!" Zero shouted struggling more._

" _Now, now, don't play coy. I've been merciful enough with all you're playing hard to get game as well." Kaname smirked devilishly making Zero struggle harder. That smirk meant total chaos for him he just knows it!_

" _Stupid I told you! It's not a-mmph!" Zero wanted to snap some sense to Kaname but it was all for naught as said brunette went for the kill or more likely Zero's lips to be precise. Kissing sounds and hard pants was the music that could be heard around them and Zero did not like it one bit for he was the one suffering most._

" _S-Sto-Stop mmph!" Zero's couldn't even let a sentence go as his lips was caught in an onslaught of Kaname's expert kisses._

" _No, *kiss* I've let you *kiss* have your way *kiss* all this time *kiss* no more." Kaname said in between kisses. "Will I wait." Kaname dipped his head once more wanting to taste that sweet yet spicy tinged lips of Zero. It was even more gratifying once his tongue got to delved into the silverette's mouth his tongue dominating Zero's who couldn't help but whimper at these new sensations attacking his whole body._

 _Kaname wanted it to last long but the fact is they still need to breathe. As he broke the kiss and caressed Zero's flushed face using his hand he never felt so whole and alive. He wanted this, no he needed this! Now that he caught this magnificent creature what's stopping him from claiming his prize?_

 _Wanting to delve himself more he dipped yet again for a kiss to that pink luscious swollen lips that had become like that because of his ministrations. But ever the stubborn Zero had dodge his onslaught by moving his head to his side. It would have disappointed Kaname if it were not for the fact that Zero had left his milky neck for display._

" _Stop this. Are you not disgusted? I'm a guy for crying out loud!" Zero retorted, not looking at the brunette._

 _For a moment Zero thought he was saved for Kaname suddenly looked downcast and stilled. Yet his fear amplified as Kaname looked up, desire never leaving his eyes. As his grip on Zero's wrist tightened as Kaname got closer. Zero leaned more to the tree hoping the stem would open up and pull him out of this situation._

" _You're burning me up." Kaname whispered to his exposed flushed ear and accompanied it with a nip that got Zero to yelp. "You're the reason I can't think straight. I can't sleep, I can't eat. My heart aches more every time you run away from me. And you think I would care whether you're a guy or a girl?" Zero was afraid to retort to that and settled for not answering his head still turned away. "You don't know me at all." Not one to be denied, Kaname nipped on Zero's neck leaving hickeys on its wake._

 _Which resulted for Zero to become more of a melted form not like his usual self as his body tingled with electric pulses that just maneuvered its way through his blood, body, to his head down his toes and settling itself to give a pleasurable hot ache to his groin. Fuck! What is this? The silverette was unfamiliar with this. "S-stop t-this. You're basically *pant* forcing *pant* yourself to me. Have you no shame!" Zero countered amidst his hard pants._

 _Kaname paid no heed to Zero's words as he preoccupied himself on covering Zero's neck with his lovely marks of hickeys. "It is not *nip* forced *nip* if the other is *nip* feeling *nip* pleasured as well." He reasoned and Zero's breath labored as he felt Kaname free hand left his face and has now delve itself inside his shirt tracing the contours of his body until it opened more of his flesh to the opened air. "St-stop!" Zero growled struggling much more yet whimpered as he felt Kaname's finger brushed to his sensitive right nipple. "Wha-what is-is this?" Screw it! He was just fifteen and he cursed his hormones for making his body too responsive to the brunette's actions. It got even harder as Kaname's roaming hand head downward and had now placed itself to the obvious bulge than became his ruin._

 _He moaned, his life was fucked! Because he moaned yet he can't deny the pleasing, satisfying and gratifying result Kaname's hand was doing to him as the brunette groped his clothed member. "Shit!" he cursed as Kaname continued to delve deeper and directly unbuckled Zero's belt to be able to grope the real thing._

 _His heart was pounding but it was not because he was running for he was now pinned to the tree by this beast of a man and was ravished by it._

" _Don't even think you're the only one affected of this." Zero was dazed because of this yet he listened on what Kaname was saying. "Because I am as well." Zero never doubted it as he felt the hard one Kaname was exposing to him as the brunette rubbed his member to Zero's as well._

 _Their harsh pants ringed through the trees. It was lucky that they were far away from prying eyes. As Kaname lost his grip on Zero's wrists was also the time Zero lost a grip on the reality of the situation as his arm locked itself to Kaname's form his hand clenching Kaname's silky mahogany tresses. The two shared a heated kiss as they continued with this orgasmic high that had embraced them. Feeling this seething heat was unbearable for Zero yet it was pleasing as well._

 _With their touches, caresses and kisses. The two reached their climax shooting off their load to each other. As their spent bodies laid on the grassy ground with Kaname embracing Zero who panted as he leaned back to the tree. Zero felt regret bubbling inside._

 _What had he done?_

 _He shouldn't had let himself slip away!_

 _He will never hear the end of it!_

 _Grasping the reality, he was plunged into. Zero pushed Kaname away in irritation and more loathing not only to the pompous ass in front of him but more to himself._

" _Zero?"_

" _This was a mistake! Why don't you see that? Why can't you just let me be?" Zero groaned in annoyance as he quickly dressed himself up ignoring Kaname who dressed up as well. When they were done fixing themselves up it was the moment Zero was puzzled as Kaname let out a boisterous laugh._

 _Has he finally gone insane?_

" _Kana-"Zero called but found his lips caught by Kaname's supple lips. When Kaname let him go, he was terrified to see such desire and mirth on his garnet eyes._

" _You seemed to think you still have control over your life." Kaname's voice had a bite to it than rendered Zero speechless. "You shouldn't question but just feel."_

 _Hearing Kaname's voice that was laced with such a dark sinful promise had Zero backing up to the tree yet again with every step Kaname took to edge closer to his form. It was just a matter of time as Zero was yet again in the position where he was once. Pinned to a tree, Kaname's hand trapping his wrists above his head._

" _You're not right in the head. If you think because of this you can just shape up my life! Damn you! I will get out of this somehow. Why can't you accept it? The letter is not mine." Zero argued back yet it did not do anything to vanquish the dark haze in Kaname's eyes._

" _What happened back then, is proof you're lying." Kaname growled, his face now close to Zero's._

 _Brilliant garnet eyes met frightened lilac amethyst ones as in that very moment the world stilled as a vow was made. "Mark my words, Zero-"Kaname started, as Zero flinched from the pain Kaname's grip on his wrist was doing._

" _You'll never escape me Zero, you already forfeited your whole self to me the moment you had that letter on your hands. You don't have the power to say no to a Kuran. We always get what we want."_

 _~End Flashback~_

"You must be punished." That conniving voice awakened Zero to the reality. And he narrowed his eyes to the brunette.

Kaname was surprised by Zero's ferociousness but hid it efficiently. Zero had really changed this would prove to be challenging.

"As if I would play by your rules." Zero scoffed, and with just a tug he got out of Kaname's hold. More and more Kaname was shocked by Zero's new attitude. "Now, tell me. WHY THE HELL DID YOU BROUGHT ME BACK ASSHOLE!" Zero snapped, now out of his calm demeanor.

Kaname grinned not even affected by Zero's glare that was now directed to him. "You think that you had escape my grasp? The two years you had of your independence was my lenience on the fact you left without a word. I only had that transfer papers of yours to negotiate." His voice was cold devoid of emotion. But inside he was glad to be face to face with his uke that got away.

"Anyone would when they are fifteen and got humped at the woods!" Zero argued back, gritting his teeth. "If that's the reason I'm here I prefer to leave already!"

"You have to be here!

"Why?"

"Because the Cross Musical Academy is in dire need for the Stone-Cold Symphony Prince once again." that got Zero's attention.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked. Kaname sighed then head to his study to his table to get a file from his drawers to which he presented it to Zero. Who was flabbergasted when he took the file and read through it. He was shock at the many competitions the Academy lost over the two years he was gone.

"The Apollo Elite Prodigy can't compete with just this numbers. Many had tried to become and replace the spot you vacated. But there's none like you who could faint the whole stadium with your music albeit you made them shiver first." Zero noted that unmistakable admiration on Kaname's voice.

"Zero. You are the lost link. And we need to have you back. To get back Cross Musical Academy's Glory once again." Kaname stated with a purpose.

"I see." Zero placed the file on Kaname's desk. He was thinking it through and found his conscience was slapping away his stubbornness on the subject.

"Is that reason enough for you to stay? The Academy suffered enough and I hate that it would be ruined. No matter how hard I try or ever the other elites try it isn't enough." Kaname would have pleaded if need be. But he had a hunch that this would convince Zero already.

"Yes, it's enough." Zero begrudgingly agreed. "Now, if that was I'm here for then I should take my leave and get ready for class." He was adamant in getting out of there he was having a hard time surviving the looks Kaname was giving him.

Garnet eyes watched as Zero went to the door but just as he was about to. Zero was pulled by his arm and turned only to have his lips locked in a fiery kiss that was burned with longing by Kaname. The curtains swayed to the side as the wind blew from the windows illuminating the pair with the glow of the morning sun.

Zero blinked and blinked his mind in disarray by the sudden act. When he realized what was happening he shoved Kaname away from him. "Stop playing around!" Zero shouted wiping his lips using his shirt's sleeve face blushing what just happened.

Kaname chuckled liking the fire in Zero's eyes and heat on the silverette's face. "The Academy isn't the only one that needs you as well. _I need you as well_."

"Idiot!" Zero shout back as his face blushed more and he opted for going to the door and getting the hell out of there!

"Zero." Kaname called, the joy in his voice was noticed by Zero that halted the silverette on his quest of getting out of there. Looking back at Kaname he saw the brunette smiled a _real smile._ Even roses bloomed in the background of the egoistic dumbass as sunlight poured gave Kaname a more golden brilliance. "Welcome back, my prince."

With no word to retort back, Zero bolted out of there. And once he was out he gripped unto his shirt that was at the place of his erratically pounding heart.

 _Don't beat that way. He's a manipulative creep remember?_ Zero chastised himself but knew this was just a start of his upcoming troubles. He was happy he was able to survive this one.

:*:*:*:*:

 _Meanwhile at Rose City._

"Hey, do you know where my best friend went?" Kaito asked around, feeling left out as he came to their dorms and found Zero's things to be gone. The silverette did not even give a clue where he went.

"Kaito." He heard someone called him, as he turned he came face to face with their Musical Instructor. Toga Yagari with his eyepatch still placed on his eye. The reason behind it would be an accident leading for the lovable teacher to lose his wife and his eye on that tragic event.

"Yes." He answered nonchalantly.

"Why you rude brat! I came to tell you, your friend Zero had transferred back to his old school. I believe it Cross Musical Academy." Yagari informed him.

Kaito was shocked at the news. "WHAT HE TRANSFERRED AND HE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE A FUCK TO TELL IT TO ME!" Kaito shouted that earned him whispers and giggles coming from the student of Rose Musical Academy. He just couldn't believe it. Zero left without a word. Getting his Iphone in his pocket he quicky tapped Zero's number angered every time the line would say it was not in service.

"Come on pick up, pick the fuck up!" he cursed, not liking to be left in the dark.

" _Zero, you better answer or I'll go to straight to Cross Musical Academy and haul your ass back here!"_ that was what was running through Kaito's thought as he redialed Zero's number yet again. While Yagari chose to watch him fiddle with his Iphone while puffing a cigarette. Good thing they were outside of the premises of the school and already at the gates.

AN: Sai here! It's the acronym of my pen name. And I would be using it for my author's note.

For the benefit of the story Kaito will be one year older than Zero.

 _Kaichou- President_

 _Oji-san -Uncle_

 _Kuroso Oji-san - Uncle Cross_

 _Rose City- Capital where Rose Musical Academy is situated._

Hate it or Like it?

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter Three: Regretting

SAI: Here's the third chapter hope it meets my lovely readers standards. Happy Halloween everyone! With that I have a story in mind which may be published during the times of November so please support it as well. It would be a one shot called "Echoes of the Past" Hope you stay tuned for it as well.

Replies for my reviewers will be at the bottom. But first, special thanks to those who favored this story namely. **8lueRiver87,AkaCrystal,Daygon Yuuki, EVIL IS AWESOME, Eleutheria'03, Face in the hall, Fasala,Freddie4153, Kai Hoshizuki, LT666,Laylali38,Moonlily13,NaruLoveAnime,NightMoonOwl, Shion Kyriuu,Sophie82000,SoulFairy0786,The Stargazing Shadow,ao-kunkunke,ben4kevin, blackraven623,dremearsky1,just good ol me, mar1711,meowelina,tkawaii2013,whiteroseheart,xxKKxZKxx,yaoilover4.**

To those who followed the story as well thank you very much, namely. **8lueRiver87,20eKuRaN17,AkaCrystal,Daisy9578,Daygon Yuuki, Dragonofthepharaoh,EVIL IS AWESOME,Eleutheria'03,JediProtectTheGalaxy,Kai Hoshizuki,LT666,LeoraSelyne,LuanRina,NaruLoveAnime,NightMoonOwl,Riddikuluss,Shiro-chan1827,Sophie82000,SoulFairy,0786,StormPanther,Uchihalover99,VeronicaChase,Winged-Ashes,Zerovk,amal0605,amu15,ben4kevin,berryc,foxzeroy, ,iKitsuNeko,irmina,just good ol me,likeacharm,lioneatabuuny,mar1711,maya90,ooveratedsanity,silvia filipe,stcy,tecnogismom,tkawaiii2013,yaoilover4,yuki.d, .7712**

Thank you all for your support, you lovely people. *bow respectfully* You all are the reason this story has now 24 reviews, 30 favs and 45 followers. 😊

 _ **Story's rating got leveled up because of chapter two still hoping for all of your support amidst this change.**_

Warnings: Pretty much the same as the other chapters. It's AU so expect OOCness😉 And the main theme of the story is Yaoi, Shounen-ai, BL or Boy Love. Uncomfortable with that then don't read. It's that simple. Unbeta-ed. Mispelled Words. Grammar mistakes. Please be reminded English is not my mother tongue. Well that's it I guess..

Disclaimer: VK is not mine okay! It's not mine I only own the OCs and the story plot. *cries pitifully* T_T

 _Chapter Three: Regretting_

The birds were chirping their song, the sun now high up in noon, and the evergreen grass swayed with heavenly wind. It was the epitome of comfortability and tranquility. The day had just started and most of the Cross Musical Students were experiencing it to the fullest. Yet, there seems to be a certain number of individuals who would say otherwise. Now, dear reader let's go through with all their sighs and tormented feelings of this day.

:*:*:*:*:

"Shit! I got 341 messages already and 1000 missed calls?" Zero sweat dropped, while going through all his message and call alerts on his Iphone, Zero was currently sitting on his bed at the dorm after finishing his hellish unpacking. He was simply checking it for any news and found out an unbelievable amount of messages and missed calls. As he tapped away and find out who would do this with such desperation. HIs Iphone suddenly ringed and changed to the call options. Not even taking a moment to see who was calling he swiped it to the right green phone sign and answered the call. "What is it?" he asked, whoever this person was he was sure that it was either a person connected to his music career. Most of his contacts anyway are influential people who wants him to play to their important events. The other line was silent and he was already deciding on either to hang up or just wait for a moment. A few seconds ticked by and Zero swear he could hear the grasshoppers tuning themselves on the grounds. Suddenly, he heard few more buzzing sounds then a deep sigh from the other line.

"~~Ba…s…..t…a..r.d~~" This eerie sound echoed throughout Zero's room.

"Huh?" Zero was perplexed on what the other person was trying to say. He was about to hang up when he felt stiff, he knew this feeling it was like his body could foretold an incoming chaos. And it was never wrong.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOUR FUCKING WHAT AND SHITTY HUH! I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING THAT ZERO!" came the one hell of a pissed shout, that was so loud Zero had to get his Iphone far away from his ear else he might just suffer a concussion.

"Kaito, calm down." Zero requested, knowing that voice anywhere after all he have been with this person through every moments and classes in his two years at Rose Musical Academy.

"FUCKING THE CALM DOWN? ARE YOU A DUMBASS? YOU DON'T GO AND DO SHIT WITHOUT INFORMING THOSE SHITHEADS WHO ARE ALSO A BIG DUMBSHIT FOR WORRYING ABOUT YOUR SORRY ASS! LAST TIME I SHITTY CHECK WE ARE THE CRAPPIEST BEST ASSHOLE OF FRIENDS ZERO! YOU SHOULD NOT EVER FUCKING DISAPPEAR JUST LIKE SOME PUSSY!" Kaito shrieked, making Zero sighed. Yup, that's Kaito for you. If the Gods gave the blessing of flowery language Kaito surely would have been in the first row. You could never hear Kaito releasing a sentence without any vulgar in it. If there was one soul who heard him say things casually then that would be either impossible or a great miracle.

"HEY! I'M NOT A FUCKING PUSSY! DID YOU EVEN CONSIDERED I WAS FORCED INTO THIS! I DID NOT ANSWER THIS CALL, SO YOU COULD SEND YOUR ONE HELL OF A TANTRUM TO ME AS WELL ASSHOLE!" He had lost it. Yup, Zero has lost it. In this world, he hated the word no, hate was just a light word. _Loathe_ will be more like it. Pussy would be the word that just describes or pertains to the female society. And hell! He was a goddamn man damn it!

It was just one heck of punch to his ego. It was damn pissing him off. With his shout, Kaito suddenly went quite on the other line.

"What do you shithead mean by that?" Finally, Kaito was calm albeit there was still his vulgar words. It can't be help it. Kaito was Kaito in that way. Zero facepalmed himself suddenly feeling worn out. Iphone on his ear, he wearily laid on his bed and sighed.

"I can't go back there. If you're calling for that. I just can't."

"What? You're not making any shitty sense. Zero." Hearing that reply, Zero couldn't help but chuckle. "Oi! Why the heck are you fucking laughing at me for?"

"Hmm. No reason. I'm just glad I was not easily forgotten there." Zero informed, releasing a breath. "At least. You are calling. Everything is pretty messed up now."

"Zero." At the other side, Kaito scratched the back of his head. While leaning back at the Rose Music Academy's Post. Yagari was not there for he was called out a while ago. He wanted to know the reason for Zero's quick departure and, yet his silver haired best pal is just sending him more riddles and cryptic answer. "Is it fucking true, you're at Cross Musical Academy?"

Zero scoffed. "Yeah, my mom and my old man packed me up and sent me here." Zero could hear the sigh of Kaito coupled now with the chattering noises of the other students there.

"I see. No worries. I'm coming to fucking get ya." Zero's heart thudded frantically. What the? No, Kaito shouldn't come here. Zero knew once Kaito wanted to do something even if it was impossible he would make it possible. Oh boy! This is just getting more and more out of hand.

With that thought, Zero jolted from the bed making a lightning fast sit up. "Kaito, don't be irrational and do something stu—" He tried to convince, his idiot of a friend but found the fool hanging up on him. Resulting in a gloomy atmosphere that embraced Zero's atmosphere.

As he lost his grip on his Iphone. It fell in a slow motion as Zero laid back on his bed again. His hand covering half of his face. Frustration dancing around his form. This can't get any more chaotic than it is now, could it? He got an asshole leaving a hole and thudding heart on his back. A carefree glob of blondie who thinks snapping their fingers to order anyone is fun. Another blonde fool who for the life of him he doesn't know how the fool knew his name. An emo like boy who just settle himself in any cushions. It seems out of this group of elites. Kain was the most reasonable one. And finally, his once logical best friend now, making the stupidest decision. Zero was really regretting ever answering Kaito's questions a while ago.

Sitting up from the bed, Zero's mood even more darkened as he glared at every pink, yes, it's goddamn pink sofa and cushions. The wooden floor was fine and the windows, but did they have to decorate the room like this! He was sure the bastard in charge was having a field day on this. "Now, I know what to do with this frustration of mine." Zero grumbled and got to work. Starting by tearing down the bright glossy pink curtains with a growl. DAMN THAT ASSHOLE OF A KAICHOU!

:*:*:*:*:

Kaname was strolling around the dorm with a book on his hand. As he walks through the halls while flipping a page he was startled as he heard a racket going on in one of the rooms. Most precisely, his silver haired beauty's room. He was trying to keep a straight face as he was about to pass Zero's room door but—

"DAMN THAT POMPOUS ASS! HE FUCKING KNOWS I HATE THIS PINK! AND WHAT THE HECK FRILLS?! FREAAKING FRILLS! HE BETTER STAY AWAKE ALL NIGHT FOR I'M SURE GOING TO KILL HIM IN HIS SLEEP!" Kaname chuckled hearing Zero's curse. Yes, he was that sadistic for he knew that Zero hated that color for the obvious reason that the silver haired beauty thinks it is for the girls.

 _~fu, fu, fu,~ You can always go to my room and try to kill me Zero. I'm sure I will just wake up and punish you so heatedly for your actions…_

Kaname thought with a chuckle, he was more than ever enjoying his day now that his precious silver kitten is back in his clutches. Albeit, the kitten would keep on halting off his advances. Mirthful garnet eyes gazing at Zero's room door, he smiled and head off, his nose stuck on his book. Trying to cover the smile that formed on his face, passing by the halls as he tried to focus on his reading. His thoughts however, was now centered on the imagination of a very aroused Zero laid on his bed. Begging for his attention and ministrations.

Feeling the happiness in his heart. Kaname was deeply regretting on not getting back his silverette sooner.

:*:*:*:*:

Aido pouted as his baby blue eyes gazed at the sweating form of his cousin. "Kain, how did you get so close with Zero." He almost growled, annoyed for he remembered that Zero came with this cousin of his, laughing as they did when they got inside.

Kain felt his sweat running as he was put into this awkward position. Not liking his cousin's fixated glare on him and he found it immensely disturbing. He sighed as of now the two of them were at the lounge facing each other. Their seats separated by a coffee table. He felt like he was a suspect in murder crime scene and his cousin being the interrogator. What is wrong with being friendly with Zero anyway? Zero was the first one to understand his sign language and he had wished to have a companionship with a person that could listen to his sentiments not be confused by it. Sighing, he opted for just walking out of there again. Thinking it would be pointless to answer Aido's question after all, even if he did answer would his cousin even able to understand it? He had enough of the foolish answers and how every time they treat his wordings as game of charades. They were not even giving it a thought, they were all the same. Kaname their CMSC President was fine in his standards. That leader of theirs could easily deduce his signals but Kain never did get to share his thoughts to Kaname. Since Kaname had different matters to attend to all the time.

Realizing that, Kain knew that Zero the transferee as his cousin would point out, would only be the true one who would be able to deeply understand him. Just that few moments with the silverette was like his personal haven. Not sparing a glance to his furious cousin. Kain set out to find Zero, thinking that at this moment maybe Zero's and Kaname meeting is done. He not even a tad regretting on meeting this-he thinks is- God given person who he may be able to share just about everything.

Aido's jaw drop as he couldn't believe that his cousin would ignore him! That's just great Zero had ignored him now it was Kain! What has the world coming to? Was he cursed with an ignore me spell? This was wrong. "Kain! I was talking to you." He shrilled, following Kain out of the lounge trying to catch up with his cousin's long stride.

As the cousins went on their way they completely forgot a sleeping Senri yet again. As the said person was busy being in a state of sleep not giving a fuck to his surroundings.

:*:*:*:*:

Takuma was heading back to the lounge, eager to head to classes. Going there, he found only Senri dozing off in the armchair he was in. He tsked and tried to wake Senri with a shake.

"Come on, Senri wake up! We have to go to class." With his insistent shaking, Senri woke up and send Takuma his fiercest glare. Senri was fine with waking up by disturbances such as sounds and whatnot. But he was not tolerating it when someone was the sole reason of him waking up.

Takuma sweat dropped, he was already used to this side of Senri. Making Senri's glare have no effect on him. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he took his pipe that he places on the coffee table where he left it. Back then, he was busy with finding Aido that he also forgot about his pipe.

Knowing that his sleeping moments was over. Senri stood up and waited for Takuma. Not liking one bit that in his dreams, he was haunted by a pair of violet eyes.

:*:*:*:*:

The campus grounds were buzzling with gossips. Usually, it would be the beautiful Ruka Souen to be at the center of it all. But this time, the lovely toffee haired socialite was not to be seen. A pair of sienna eyes frantically searched for her through the crowds, yet seeing that she failed. The girl head to the campus' tree parks where the infamous Sakura trees of the Cross Musical Academy was located.

Heading there she heard weeping sounds in the distance. Making her stiffen for a moment. Ever so slowly, she walked towards the sound wanting to know where the sound came from only to see a….

 _Very weeping Ruka Souen…._

:*:*:*:*:  
"I regret it."

 _*Crunch* *Crunch*_

Rima cocked her head to the side as she chomped up on her chocolate pocky. As the sweet treat had dissolved and barricaded itself to head off to her stomach. She could now focus on her dramatic best friend known as the Elite Muse Ruka Souen.

"I see. You regret dumping him like that?" Rima asked just to be sure. For they were going through the topic of one Akatsuki Kain a.k.a. The man who shut up for Ruka Souen.

"Yes." Ruka grumbled, not liking the fact that she had to repeat herself. She deeply regrets it and loathes her own words that got that hot stud of orange hair to have his confidence all cracked and brought down. "I never should have treated him like that. Now, he doesn't even look at me. And when he did he would just turn around and avoid me!" Ruka cried, coupled with the banging of her arms on the picnic table where they were currently seating on its benches. She had hidden her disappointment on Kain's actions towards her for two years. But this time, she had to lashed out!

"I mean I get it I was kind of a bitch that time." Rima scoffed at Ruka's wording but shut up seeing the haughty glare Ruka sent to her. "But I am _soooooo_ regretting it, okay!"

Rima frowned, confused at Ruka's wording. Getting another pocky from her stack she sticks it to her mouth like a cigarette then place her chin on her arm that was propped on the table. With a sigh, her gaze settled on Ruka who continued to torture herself with the whole panic mode, meaning all the banging on the table and the pulling of her own hair in frustration. "If that's the case. Why did you act like a kind of a bitch to him then?"

By her question, Ruka snapped in attention. Then whimpered again this time dropping her head on the table with a thump. "You just don't understand…." She cried, making Rima roll her eyes at her.

"So, help me understand then."

Ruka huffed when she heard that face Rima once more. "You see, Rima. When the whole campus labels you a bitch. Well you unconsciously act like one. Until you don't even know if the people around you are lying or not."

Rima nodded in understanding. "Okay, I get it. You thought he was making fun of you. That got you to act like you wanted to see the Melodious King but in truth you—" Rima's deduction was cut off by Ruka's shrill as she banged her fisted arms on the table repeatedly.

"I WAS PANICKING, IT WAS A CONFESSION FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Ruka whined, now pulling her hair out as multiple guilt words popped everywhere on her form. " HE WAS SO SINCERE AND BEFORE I KNEW IT MY PANIC AND IDIOTIC SELF TURNED TO BITCH MODE THAT GOT HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Ruka continued much to Rima's displeasure. Resulting for a pocky to be brutally smashed by Rima's teeth.

"I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT I SAID!" Ruka shrieked, as tears that had taken the shape of waterfalls poured out from her eyes. "AND THE NEXT DAY HE DID NOT EVEN TALK TO ME! NOW IT HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR TWO YEARS! WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Ruka sobbed, as her questions became her mantra as she swung her arms to the sky. Wishing to get some answers on what to do with her predicament. The first time a guy had the guts to confess to her and she blew it! Yes, you read it right dear reader. Ruka Souen had never had a boyfriend in her entire life! She never got confessions for she was more focused on her reputation and grades. Rendering her to be fully lacking on the department of dating and confessions.

"Ara,ara, what a spectacle you making me see in the early morning, Ruka-chan!" came a very happy and teasing voice that got the two girls' attention. They both sighed in relief as they saw Yuki Kuran. The little sister of the Melodious King of seduction who was just smiling her usual gleeful smile to the two. As she heads there and sat with them. She was definitely unique for both Ruka and Rima had donned their white uniforms while Yuki was in her black uniform. Being in an influential family, you would think Yuki should be in the Muse. Well, let's just say Yuki prefers to be a Lyre girl for the very reason she could hang with her other best friend Sayori Wakaba and of a certain silver haired who was also in the same situation as she was. (AN: Who do you think? Take a guess.)

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Ruka cried and clutch or more like stick herself to Yuki's arm. Smudging Yuki's black blazer with her tears.

Yuki giggled, most of the time Ruka was the coolest and collected in their group of friends. But now, Socialite Ruka will have to step aside as Drama Queen Ruka is now catwalking in the runway.

Patting Ruka's head and nodding to give comfort to this toffee haired girl who had been crying her eyes out, Yuki eyed Rima and questioned Rima on what was happening through eye contact.

Rima took another pocky from her stash and crunched away before facing Yuki using the pocky like teacher's stick, pointing it at the sobbing Ruka in Yuki's arms. "Long story short. Our drama queen regrets she became a bitch to a hot stud."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yuki exclaimed, then gaze back to the crying mess on her arms. Ruka had instantly shrunk and she looked nothing like she was. If Yuki was being honest she is now imagining Ruka to be in her chibi form and sobbing away. "Who's the hot stud?" Yuki asked, excitement in her voice. Ruka had never shown interest in any boys in the campus so much that she thinks that Ruka was a lesbian. But that thought went down the drain because of this issue.

"A—kat-su—ki Ka-in" Rima stressed, word by word each of it making Yuki's eyes widen and her heart thumping.

For the second time, Yuki couldn't help but do her shrill again.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing that Ruka shivered, then grip Yuki's arms quickly she popped out of her chibi form and was back to her adult form, a heated glare on her face as she invade Yuki's space making the brunette shaking and gazing back and forth between her and Rima.

"NEVER AND I DO MEAN NEVER TELL THIS TO ANYONE. GOT IT?" Ruka glowered, that got her a frantic Yuki nodding her head quite rapidly. As quickly as Ruka became dark is as quickly she reverted to her crying mess. As her glower disappeared, it was replaced of tearful ones and eyes that had bulge themselves out. Waterfalls of tears drenching Yuki.

"Eh? Ruka-chan calm yourself down. Please! Calm yourself!" Yuki felt her uniform being drowned by Ruka's tears yet the lovely toffee haired girl did not relent and continued to become a source of tearful water.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO? HE HATES ME! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" Yuki was shakened by Ruka as she cried those words. Making the young brunette feel queasy.

"Ru-ru-ruka—cha-chan" Yuki stuttered as she felt her brain being rolled inside her skull due to Ruka's actions. When she turned for help to Rima well…

 _Only a pocky crunch was Rima's answer…_

:*:*:*:*:

"And that's the last one." Zero grumbled as he dumped every pink carpets, frills and curtains to his package boxes. Finding the wooden theme of the room suited him far more than the pink bubblegum mess it was once. Using his hand to swipe his sweat covered forehead. He took off his shirt just in time for Kain to open the door.

"Huh?" Zero looked back to see a stupefied Kain whose burnt orange eyes widened and his shaking hand still trembling while it keeps it hold on Zero's room door knob. "Oh, Kain it's you. I was about to take a quick shower before changing." Zero casually said, oblivious on the meaning of Kain's gaze on him. For Zero, it was a normalcy since their both guys. If only he could hear the fast thudding marathon of Kain's heart, he would have believed otherwise.

As he undressed his shirt and was going for the buckle of his belt was the exact time Aido came barging on. "Hey, Kain. That was rude I was talk—" the blonde's words was cut off as his whole body became rigid and trembled at the scene before him. His vision was zooming in quite shakenly to Zero's exposed flesh to the taut muscles, to the pink nipples, to his creamy neck, to his violet eyes, only to have his heart explode as his gaze ended on that pouting succulent lips. By God! It was pouting. It was freaking pouting.

"Um, Aido. I asked you a question." Zero reminded an unconscious adorable pout on his face,for the blonde seemed to not have heard his question on how the blonde knew of his name. Yet, Aido made no move or even a sign that he heard what Zero asked. Poor oblivious Zero he doesn't even know the impact of what he was doing to the guys in front of him. Hands on the buckle of his belt he cocked his head to the side, eyes sideways glancing to the cousins. As the rays of the sun hit his profile Kain and Aido's eyes widen much more as sparkling glittering dusts, golden halos, and white feathers had popped out giving Zero a God glow.

 _Well that's their imagination…._

But for Zero, he frowned seeing the glazed expression of both the men in front of him. It was starting to piss him off. "Oi! What wrong with you two!" he demanded, pouting more.

Like a balloon that was given to much air inside, Aido's heart felt clenched and tight and when he saw that pout became more intense. _He lost…_

"Cheeeeeeeeeee!" Kain and Zero was startled by Aido's yelp before the blonde himself squirted blood from his nose and fainted right away.

Kain grunted then quickly check his cousin's condition. Zero forgetting about undressing quickly head to the bathroom of his room and took some tissue. Then head back to Kain's side who was busy shaking his idiotic blonde cousin to snap out of his faint. "Here, use this." Zero handed the tissues to Kain. Kain cleaned the bloody mess on Aido's face yet the nosebleed was rampant. With that happening Kain gave a concerned look to Aido.

" _I shall take my cousin to clinic, I leave you to your changing Zero. You know your way around, here right?"_ Kain signaled, torn between placating his own worry for both Aido and Zero. The reason he came to Zero's room was to get to class together with Zero but this blonde goldilocks of stupidity had to ruin his chances and follow him. Kain sighed with that in mind.

"It's fine." Zero answered as Kain lifted up Aido like a sack and head out.

"What the blazes happened here?" those words got Zero and Kain to stiffened as they were caught by Kaname who was going to head back to his office.

"Um, Aido fainted and Kain's going to get him to the clinic." Zero answered for them. Kaname glared sharply at Kain and the sack of goldilocks he had on his shoulder that had his nose still bleeding, resulting for drops of blood to fall to the marbled floor.

"Get **that** bloody mess of your cousin out of here then. I'll have the servants to clean this." Kaname ordered calmly albeit his garnet eyes were blazing with anger. Seeing that Kain gulped and head of in a swift run leaving smoke in that. All the while not minding how shaken up Aido was getting.

"That was fast." Zero commented making Kaname turn his attention to the silver haired only to quickly cover his blushing face with his book. For now, he understood why Kain was blushing and Aido's collapse with a bleeding nose. There, standing at the doorway was none other than a shirtless Zero with his belt loose.

"Zero, do dress yourself up." Kaname ordered quite coldy, refusing to meet Zero eye to eye.

Zero narrowed his eyes at Kaname. "What's wrong with it? Those two came at the middle of my changing." He reasoned only to have dread creeping unto his bones and skin as he saw Kaname sighed and close his book revealing a smirk placed on his lips. Zero hated that smirk it meant trouble for him.

"I see." Kaname grinned that got Zero to flinch not liking one bit the mirth reflected in Kaname's eyes. "Well then." Kaname continued inching closer to Zero. "Should I consider this as an invitation for me to ravish you again." Kaname hummed in delight deliberately eyeing up Zero's form from up to down, creeping the hell out of Zero.

"DON'T GET ANY IDEAS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Zero shrieked, blushing as he did so and slam the door on Kaname's smirking face that just got the brunette to laugh much to Zero's irritation.

Kaname chuckled and head on his way to his office, finding Zero's flustered expression the highlight of his day.

 _Things are really starting to get interesting here…_

He thought as he strode to his office slash quarters. A few more steps, Kaname halted as he realized with fury that Kain and Aidou had seen Zero in that state.

"I will _surely_ deal with them later." He whispered darkly, his once happy mood turning sour and bitter.

:*:*:*:*:

Kaito was now in a train leading to the Cross City with a very pissed Toga Yagari.

"You couldn't just go and get your boyfriend like that? You had to even get me involved with all your shit." Yagari scoffed, puffing a cigarette.

"Fuck this! I will get Zero back and as my teacher you're coming whether you like it or not!" Kaito shouted. "You did say that Cross Musical Academy Headmaster was your old pal right?" He insisted, with his eyes glowing in such light that Yagari wanted to just escape then and there.

Yagari couldn't help but regret ever mentioning his relations to Kaien Cross, he wanted to forget that man's face for the obvious reason that sometimes that old friend of his is acting pretty much like a lunatic.

Seeing the determined expression on Kaito face had him worrying what would happen in Cross Musical Academy.

:*:*:*:*:

Ichiru was ready to go to his classes. As usual he was just glad that as he was going there he saw his onii-chan trying to escape yet again. But thank goodness Kaname seemed to have an antenna for those actions.

Which led him to be clinging to Zero's arm to make sure his onii-chan would head to class per order of Kaname. The twins stopped on their tracks as many of the students were piling up on the door of their classroom building. With that they tried to head in, only to be dumbstruck as they saw none other than…

 _Pale silver moonlight hair…_

 _Lips red as sin…_

 _A curvaceous figure donning the world class fashions…_

Zero thought the world had stopped tormenting him but it seems, it wanted to make fun of him more.

The woman now in front of the twins released a bright smile that besotted all the boys around her and had girls screaming their hearts out. Lavender tinted glasses was gone as a smooth creamy hand took it off revealing astonishing sakura pink eyes that reflected joy as it settled on the twins jaw drop expression.

"Hello, Ichi-kun, and my Zero-hime." The woman teased coupled. "I'm back. ~ho~ ho~"

The twins look at each other then back at the woman who continued to stare at them with mirth as she flips her long moonlight silver hair.

" _Shizuouka oba-chan!"_

Hate it or Like it?

Please Read and Review

Favs and Follows if you want to.

Happy Halloween!

Replies to reviews:

 **Ben4kevin—** We'll definitely have that hotness in the later chapters. I'm making sure of that. Thank you for your advices as well.

 **Mar1711-** Here another chapter. Hope you'll love it as well.

 **Zerovk-** Finally! I can thank you properly. No more dot hehe. I'm thinking about it since I will probably need more pureblood handsomenesss!

 **VeronicaChase-** Thanks for reviewing. I deeply appreciate. And that you may find this chapter great.

 **Oooverratedsanity-** New reviewer! I'm so happy you find this story cute and about Kaname's feeling more will be revealed in the future. Stay tuned😊

 **Irmina—** Thanks for the like here is the update hehehe.


	5. Chapter Four: Requesting A Photo Shoot I

Sai: …. Umm I have no other thing to say other than sorry for the late update. And thank you dear readers for all your patience and support. And thank you God for Christmas Break that got me the time to write this. Hope this chapter would make up for it.

Replies to the reviewers will be **at the bottom**

Thank you all, I've been gone for a while and was delighted to see many new reviewers and followers as of now, this story has now 33 reviews, 42 favs and 56 follows. This is all thanks to you. *bow respectfully* Song here I choose is All of Me, reason? No reason besides I like the song.

Warnings: The usual warning that I've posted to past chapters.

Disclaimer: VK is not mine. It belongs to its author. *cries pitifully*

 _Hello_ \-  Kain's signal words

 _"hello" - thoughts._

 **Hello -** emphasized, words.

 _Chapter Four: Requesting A Photo Shoot_ _I_

"Music ca-n't be cre-ated without emotions; thus it..—sho-uld be born with the the musician's he-art, pas-sion and s-oul." The teacher lectured with a wary smile on his face as the entire atmosphere of the room become too gloomy to be called a proper class.

And all this dark atmosphere is coming from our favorite silver haired hunter who glared at the shaking teacher who was already too terrified to continue in his lectures. Seeing that the infamous CMSC President sighed and rewarded the teacher a dashing encouraging smile. "Do continue Fujiku-sensei, don't mind the mad silver kitty beside me." Kaname grinned as the atmosphere became more intense and he relished on the fact that now Zero's glare was on his form. He never liked that his precious prince was looking at another man may it be a glare or not. He was just **that** possessive. Smiling wolfishly at the fuming silver haired beside him who settled for intently glaring on him. His thoughts were swirling with these phrases _. "His amethyst like eyes should only glare or shine for me, his ferocity should only be experienced by me, everything that he is should only be mine."_

Zero disliked that look in Kaname's eyes. And opted for looking at his side, ignoring the King. _"Why in the world was I seated beside him?"_ he thought, gazing back at Kaname's form with a pissed look and quickly settled for Kain's back. The silent Kain was busy fiddling with his pen instead of taking notes and Zero couldn't help smiling that it seems he's not the only one not paying attention in class. He was troubled with the coming of his Aunt Shizuka more so when his aunt went inside the overzealous Principal's office. Let's just say in Zero's dictionary Shizuka and Cross means one hell of a chaotic team of troublesome for him. _"Ah, damn it! This is getting me a headache!"_ said Zero. Clutching his head as headache stress came dancing at the background of his form coupled with the insistent pinch click of pain on his head.

As Mr. Fujiku continued his lecture, Zero sighed yet again for umpteenth time. He was that worried for his wellbeing. For sure at this moment, he was the main topic of the two.

 _Only if he knew, how right he is…_

:*:*:*:*:

*swoosh*

Kaien watched as the beautiful woman across from him blow a delicate air to the tea before sipping it with such elegance. Even the way she sat on the chair just screamed grace for Pete's sake. It had Kaien making stars shine at this woman's for.

"I think given the history of our families, there's no introduction needed. Right Mr. Cross?" the woman asked, sitting cross legged as she put down the tea cup with such eloquent move.

"Yes, Ms. Shizuka, are you still a Miss or-?" Kaien stopped, not wanting to pry more of the personal life of this famous Hio heiress. Yes, Shizuka was a famous model known by everyone in the world. And it is no secret that Shizuka had many spouses over the years that was only known to last for one day. Heck! it was already lucky if that spouse could last for even a whole week.

Hearing that question. Shizuka let out a haughty giggle, "Oh, Kaien it's just Miss now. I'm single and husbandless, I'm a Hio again. Prime Minister Luke of Welchister couldn't even last a day, he already filed for a divorce after 8 hours." Kaien sweat dropped at Shizuka's answer. "Well I think, that's my highest record isn't it? " Shizuka continued with another laugh.

"Oh... Of course, Ms. Shizuka. Now may I ask why the sudden visit?" Kaien asked, wanting to know her reason for coming to his Musical Academy. As quickly he asked, he was fixated with the most straight on purplish pink eyes and a playful smile. Seeing that, Kaien knew he was about to have another ally in making Zero's life more entertaining.

"My nephews are gorgeous beyond compare, yet one of them is as stubborn as my fifth husband, Rido Kuran." Said Shizuka, which led for Kaien to shiver. Rido he was the one who lasted two weeks as Shizuka's husband and continued to pursue the woman before him. "And you need assistance in making your school go back to it's glorified existence, well I have a proposition for you." Shizuka announced with a smile.

Kaien nodded, curious to know what it is since it involves his favorite Zero-Hime. "And that is?"

Shizuka smiled coyly. "My agency is looking for new and young models preferably boys and those who will do the modeling will be covered in SZM Magazine and you know how great their influence is." Kaien's eyes twinkled at the idea, that magazine was known worldwide (AN: Well in this story, dear readers). No doubt it would be beneficial for the school if they would be covered for it. "And the theme is "High School Royal Romance" this year."

"Huh, but if it's that, then why only boys? Supposedly, there should be a girl for a romance?" questioned Kaien, perplexed by everything Shizuka is informing him

Hearing that Shizuka giggled. "Awww. Kaien it was just ten years ago; my cute princess was seen. Now, everyone is more curious how that cute princess look as a dignified lady of royalty." A brief flash of light came upon Kaien's glasses as he now understood Shizuka's meaning. And by the heavens, he was ecstatic and excited on the very notion those words let out.

"Fu,fu,fu, I think you have now a vague idea of what I want to happen, Kaien-san?" Shizuka questioned, hand placed on her mouth giggling as she did so.

Gazing back at her with such expression of that of a boy that got his expected Christmas gift. Kaien was more than determined to make this plan go through. "Yes, I do Ms. Shizuka." He agreed, taking his own tea cup and sipping the hot milked tea encase on it.

Taking a cookie from the desert tray near the tea set, Shizuka gazed back at Kaien with equal amusement and excitement. "Well then. Let's start with project…"

"Zero-Hime comeback." They both said, coupled with the sound of sipped tea and the crack of a cookie.

:*:*:*:*:

* _Crack*_

A twig snapped as Zero stomp his feet upon it. Now with the Apollo Elite Group, he couldn't help but feel awkward with all the stares and admiration.

"Kyaa! They are here!" a lyre girl shrieked.

"Great musical Apollos burn as with your light!" followed by another muse.

"Kyaaaaa! King Kaname look at me." This line got Zero to frown.

"Wild-senpai aiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" another one of the girls shrieked, making Zero's headache crackled more.

"Idol-senpai love me!" started another lovestruck lyre girl

"No, me!" countered another muse.

"Me too!" others echoed as well.

"Me three!" More cries let out, either a lyre or a muse. Zero didn't care he only wanted to get out of this fanatic train. Everyone seemed to be accustomed to it, even that silent student who looked a bit like Kaname if not for the obvious blue eyes. _"What was his name again?"_ He thought, face palming himself for not listening about the introductions awhile back. _"It can't be helped; my mind was more focused on staying alive."_ Zero reasoned in his mind. He was so immersed on gazing at the somewhat look alike of Kaname that he didn't notice said look alike staring right back at him.

"Senri, what are you looking at?" questioned a cheerful Takuma as he walked beside the expressionless reddish brown-haired teen. Senri only gave him a gaze and then settled on gazing back at what he was first looking at. Which prompted Takuma's curiosity and followed Senri's gaze only to see a pair of stunning violet eyes trained at Senri's form.

"Amethyst." Takuma's attention was caught by Senri's whisper. "What?" Takuma asked that got Senri to look back at him.

"I was looking at beautiful amethysts." Said Shiki. His blue eyes giving off a light one which Takuma had not seen before and it was unnerving for Takuma. At that moment, Takuma knew inch by inch all of them he was sure was getting drowned on the tempting being's presence which is known as Zero Kiryu.

Zero stopped looking at the Kaname _almost_ look alike as he found the said person staring back at him. Not liking the feeling of being caught in the act he settled on minding his footsteps and just blending with the group. As he did so, his eyes focused on a certain enthusiastic blonde of glob that is now basking happily on the attention the group was getting.

"Thank you, lovelies. Did you have a good night dreaming of me?" the blonde idiot asks.

"Yes, Idol-senpai!" chorused another mass of fellow idiots in Zero's opinion of course. Seeing the blonde idiot prance around like he was a hula-hoop dancer out of nowhere had got Zero to feel even worse than he is now.

A comforting pat on his shoulder got Zero out of his melancholy and to look at Kain's smiling face. Zero was more than glad Kain was there to give him some normalcy seeing that Kain seemed to understand he was bothered by all of this.

 _Zero, are you okay?_ Kain signaled, to which Zero nodded with a smile.

 _I'm fine, I'm not used to this kind of situation._ Zero replied, sending out hand signals to Kain. With his answer, Kain let out a smile.

 _Me neither, they get more and more chaotic each year._ Kain informed, making Zero sweat drop. He never knew such thing was currently happening, the more he was here. The more Zero wanted to go back to Rose Musical Academy. Thinking that, he felt a chill on his spine as he was targeted by a knowing look by none other than the Bastard So Arrogant Full Of Himself King Kaname Insufferable Kuran. Zero glared back, not liking the fact that it seems Kaname knew what he was thinking. Those wine-red eyes were mocking him and sending a message to him which clearly states. _"Don't even think of leaving."_

" _And if I did?"_ Zero challenged right back using his glare. Instantaneously Kaname's wine-red orbs hinted amusement as the King himself send forth another message much more threatening than the first one.

" _Try, and you won't know what hit you, or more over what will be_ _ **in**_ _you."_ That message alone got multi cords of electricity to bunch and made its presence known to Zero's whole body from his feet and travelling upwards to head. Not liking scratch that , fearing the smoldering heat now burning in Kaname's eyes. Zero shuffled of the group planning to disappear using the crowd that was upon them, much to Kain's disappointment.

 _Zero?_ Kain signaled, puzzled by Zero's brash action.

 _Sorry Kain I'm just gonna go somewhere._ Zero signaled right back, it took a moment for Kain to understand as Zero signaled him quite hastily. The silver haired wanting to just get out of that suffocating moment coupled with wanting to avoid Kaname's gaze.

His plan however got a setback as he was caught in an arm lock on his shoulders by none other than the blonde fool who was enjoying all the attention they were getting.

"Now, where do you think you're going. Zero?" came the playful tone of Aido. Zero frowned and tried to get out of Aido's lock on him. "Let me go!"

"Oh no! You must be presented to our adoring fans. You are new after all." Aido reasoned with a grin making Zero infuriated at Aido.

"Ladies, do you see this gorgeous boy beside me?" shouted Aido. That got the attention of the all the people around them may it be boys or girls. A shriek was the reply Aido got as answer.

"OMG! He's so pretty!"

"Is he new? He's so unique!"

"Awww. I want to touch that silver hair!"

"Did you see his eyes? I want those beautiful lilac gems to be the first thing I want to see in the morning!" With that dear readers, Zero was none too gently vanished through the crowd. If your understanding of vanish is being squeezed, pulled and touched by overzealous fangirls, that is.

Well it is safe to say that. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Zero is enjoying his time in the Academy. "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BLONDE IDIOT!" , if his shout is any indication he's having a great time.

:*:*:*:*:

*click*

That sound reflected in the entire room as Zero opened his room door and head inside, locking his door in the process. He let out a tired breath, finding the whole fangirls a tiresome ordeal that had left him tired and stressed out beyond belief. With an over depressed sigh partnered with his slow languid stride to his bed. Zero had instantly regretted ever dislodging himself from their groupwalk.

"Uggh" Zero admonished, as he let his whole body fall like a sack on the Queen Size Bed that is now lacking its once bright pink blankets and pillows, courtesy of the very same person who is now lying on it. Snuggling himself on the white bedsheet and comforter that was all that is left from its once princess style bed. Which would be the greatest joy for the silver haired that now cuddles the bed. As he stretched and satisfied with the softness of the bed, he was about to drift off when he remembered one idiot's blonde glob of hair. His whole form immediately erupted with stress marks as he let out a…

:*:*:*:*:

"You shouldn't have done that to him." Takuma lectured, angered by Aido's prank on Zero. Aido smiled and waved off Takuma's scolding to him.

"Shouldn't but I just did. I never knew that our fans reaction would be that great!" Aido reasoned, earning him frowned looks from everyone by means everyone would be Kain ,Takuma, Kaname, and Senri.

"It was not great, it was worse." Came the deadpanned voice of Senri that startled all of them, since Senri seldom say what is on his mind.

"Hmm… It seems to me you care a great deal about Zero, more so than you show Senri." Aido commented stepping more into Senri's space. Icy blue eyes looking directly to Sapphire blue eyes with a challenge.

"Aido." Takuma warned, not wanting for things to turn ugly.

Senri looked at those eyes just as hard. With a step the two were face to face, in a flash a grin that which had never shown on the red-haired brunette's face appeared and joined with a crossed arm on his chest. Senri's answer was one of the most that they had also never expected to hear from him.

"And if I do care a great deal. What would you do? Hanabusa." The room's atmosphere suddenly turns searing hot as Aido and Senri's aura clashed.

"Huh! Never thought you had guts in you as well, Senri." Aido admonished, a glare fixated on Senri.

"You never did think of anything but yourself, Hanabusa. How would you know?" Senri spat, making Aido glower at him.

"First name basis? I never gave that honor to you." Aido was slowly starting to be angered by this new attitude of Senri.

"True. But it is much more dignified rather than Idol-senpai or Idol-sama." Senri argued back. "Hearing those names shouted just made my eardrums bleed." Continued Senri with a smirk placed on his face.

"Senri." Takuma was floored, never had Senri argued about anything. This was new for him, most of the time Takuma was the one standing up for Senri.

"Why you—" Aido started stepping more to Senri's space prompting the red-haired brunette to the same thing. Before anything could happen the two was separated by a very calm and collected Kaname Kuran.

"Enough, seeing you fight like children has me getting more infuriated with the both of you." Stated Kaname as he pushes the two away from each other, centering himself between the two and fixating them with a scolding look. That got both Senri and Aido looking at anything other than the CMSC President.

"Aido." Kaname called out that startled Aido's wits out of him.

"Hai! Kaichou-sama!" Aido instantly replied out of habit when hearing Kaname's voice.

"What you did was inexplicably rude of you. May it be a joke or not. I don't want people to think that were into bullying as well. The school's reputation is bad enough as it is. I won't have your actions to make it even fall even more to the gutter. As punishment, you will all the books and arranged them in our library." Kaname was dead serious, he never stopped until his words settled nicely to Aido's mind.

Anyone who would see this scene, would think its just the usual School President reprimanding fellow students to surge away from the wrong path. **But** it's not that innocent dear reader, for you see the President here has another agenda on his mind.

" _Thank you Senri you provided me with the means to punish one of the idiots who dared to view what's mine. Fool! This is also your punishment not only for pranking my kitty but also seeing his body. When it's supposed to be only me who should be the only one to see it."_

Now, you know. It is not as innocent as it seems. Turning his attention to Senri, the boys were shocked to see a small smile on Kaname's face. "Senri, please refrain in causing trouble. This is unlike you." Senri only nodded at Kaname's words and prepared himself for any punishment for what he did. "Well, that's that. Takuma, I will now head to my room don't disturb me. I still have a lot of paperworks needed to be done. Goodnight everyone." Kaname continued, aiming to head up the staircase where the rooms are.

"What! How come I got a punishment while Senri only got a scolding!" Aido demanded, stopping Kaname in his tracks. Looking back at Aido's form. Aido's planned complaints stopped as he was fixated by Kaname's melancholic gaze.

"Do you think my decision was unfair Hanabusa? Was I wrong?" Kaname questioned politely, but his eyes send forth a different meaning. _"Say I'm wrong, I dare you and you will experience my wrath!"_

"No, Kaichou! You're always right." Aido automatically replied. Far too scared at Kaname's presence. Hearing that the other occupants in the room sighed. Seeing that he was the one who lost in this topic, Aido continued to be optimistic.

"No matter, its worth it." Aido voiced out, to which got all their attention.

 _What is worth it? Aido._ Kain signaled and Aido let out a goofy smile as he gaze at the main staircase. "Cousin, any moment now you'll know that in 3….2….1…." Aido counted much to everyone's confusion.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILLLLLLL KILLLLLLL YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" a shout echoed the entire Apollo's Sanctuary. And no doubt that voice belonged to the very same person that started the very first argument in the Sanctuary.

Hearing that they were all puzzled as they heard Aido's laughter. "My name will be the first one that Zero will scream and that's worth cleaning and arranging every book in the library." Aido continued as he let out a string of laughter.

Seeing that joyful look on Aido's face had Kaname gritting his teeth in anger. "Ichijou." He voiced darkly that Takuma flinched for a moment hearing Kaname's tone of voice.

"Ha-ha-hai, Ka-ka-ka-kaich-cho-chou." Takuma stuttered, not minding if he acted like a coward, Kaname's influence on him was that deep. Why wouldn't it be? The two of them were close ever since they were born.

Taking a step on the staircase, Kaname gazed back at Takuma then gaze at the overjoyed face of one Aido Hanabusa with narrowed eyes. "I've changed my mind." Kaname said darkly, that got Takuma to flinch for a moment at Kaname's tone of voice. "It seems a dusting and arranging of books is not enough to straighten **that** out. Takuma do make sure that he will clean the kitchen's mess as well." Kaname growled, prompting Takuma to be puzzled at his childhood friend's new antics. _"Don't tell me Kaname cares for Zero that much?"_ Takuma thought, yet finding the notion something quite extraordinary. Nevertheless, he nodded.

That announcement had Aido's happy bubble burst to nothing as more work piled unto him, he was about to retort but opted not too as he saw the furious wine-red eyes of Kaname. The other occupants on the scene could only look at him with pity. As he watched Kaname head upstairs. Aido felt he was the only one punished.

" _Why is Kaichou like that? What did I do?"_ Aido's thought as he gazed at Kaname's back.

:*:*:*:*:

After that whole fiasco, Senri head inside his room. Sitting at the edge of his bead had him thinking on his actions. What made him want to defend Zero given the fact he barely knew the newcomer anyway.

Sighing, he lay down on his bed, hand covering his aching forehead. He just couldn't explain it. Zero seemed familiar to him and he can't even remember how the silverette would even be familiar to him. That very notion was not getting him anywhere! Hugging his pillows, he opted to sleep his worries, that was what he had been doing anyway.

:*:*:*:*:

The bird chirped their song, as Zero woke up because of the bright sunlight that made itself as Zero's self-proclaimed alarm clock. Groaning, the silver haired beauty got up, seeing that it was still early. He chose to make breakfast for himself before the servants of the Apollo's Sanctuary got in his way. Before even going to classes yesterday he was barricaded by all their question on how they could be of service and the usual that the young masters in the Sanctuary shouldn't do such things that was supposed to be done by the servants.

" _Bullshit!"_ was the word that came to Zero's mind as he heard the head maid's sermon, he was just making a sandwich for himself! What was wrong with that?

Getting out of bed, he got out of his room and strategize on getting to the kitchen without being notice. Because apparently, the head maid would throw a fit if she saw him making food for himself. Silently he tiptoed his way around the room's hallway not wanting to be detected by anyone.

* _Thump! *_

Zero was startled and would have shrieked if not for the thought that he would be found out and reprimanded again by the head maid. Turning his attention to the sound he found Senri, -finally remembered the brunette's name-, who had suddenly slammed his door open with his eyes closed and Zero watched in confusion as Senri made his way unto him.

"Umm. Senri?" Zero dared to ask, as Senri's face was just a breath away from him. He let out a sigh of relief as Senri just move passed him. Yet Zero's worries started as his eyes got wide seeing Senri hit himself on the wall and fall flat on his back. "Senri!" Zero called out as he crouched at Senri's side. Slapping lightly at the instantaneous sleeping dormmate. He continued to call out Senri's name in hopes it could woke up Senri.

"Senri! Wake up! Senri!"

:*:*:*:*:

~Senri's Dream~

" _Hey! What are you doing out here?" a cute voice called out that got sapphire blue eyes opened to see a field of apple trees around him._

" _Where is this place?" Senri asked, confused at the scenery he was seeing. In an instant the surrounding changed to that of a grand ballroom with a crystal chandelier on top of and at the center of the ballroom. Getting puzzled at everything he was even more shocked to see a younger version of himself sitting on a throne and surrounded by kids of different genders and ages as well._

" _Now I remember." He voiced out, feeling that this was just a dream given the fact no one could hear him. This was a past memory of his back, ten years ago. If he remembers correctly right about now._

 _*Camera shots*_

" _That's it everyone, great job kids!" called out the director for this photoshoot. They were all shooting for a medieval theme, so it's no wonder that all the kids his age was wearing princely and princess like costumes._

 _Senri watched as his younger self was suddenly pushed by another kid as the adults turned their attention elsewhere. "Get out of here midget! I can't believe a short kid like you get to be the true prince here. Why do we even have to be around you and you get all the attention being in the middle sitting on that royal chair!" came the shout of a boy. Senri continued to gaze as his younger self was shoved into a corner by not only the boy who envied his place but other kids as well. "You will never be a good model. You're too short to be a model." The boy continued and Senri could only gaze as his younger self pushed back the boy and ran out of there. The scene vanished in an instant and Senri found himself again at the field of Apple Trees._

 _There, he saw his younger self running at crouching under one of Trees. Legs to his chest, arms crossed and sobbing while laying his head on his crossed arms. Senri himself was about to head to his younger self when he was shocked to see a young girl with silver hair in a shiny purplish princess like dress running only to stop in front of his younger self._

" _Hey! What are you doing out here?" the girl asked. Hearing that Senri's felt his heart pumped in anticipation. This was it! The memory he lost._

 _His younger self lifted his head at the slightly tall girl. "He-he, he wa-was ri- right. I'm to-too sho-short to be- be a mo-del." His young self hiccuped and sobbed._

" _Silly! Don't mind that, he was just jealous that you get to be prince." The girl comforted with a smile._

" _You wouldn't understand! You're tall. Why did you even follow me anyway?" his younger self asked. Only to blushed at the young girl's giggle._

" _See all the apple tree's branches?" the young girl asked, swirling around as she points some of the apple trees around them. Senri closed in the children and watched as his younger self gave a nod to the girl. "Someday, you will grow even taller than this apple tree branch." The young girl said as the girl reached up at to one branch only to have her fingers not even reach one of the branch. "And you, unlike me will be able to reach what I couldn't reach today." The girl continued with a sweet smile that Senri knew got his younger self to blush up to his ears._

 _The young girl crouched in front of his younger self's sobbing form and brush some of his bangs that got his younger self to blush harder. "I wish I had your face." The girl complimented._

" _My face!" His younger self cried out. Even Senri's reaction would be the same. Why wouldn't it be when this girl wished to have a boy's face._

 _The girl giggled again. "Yup, your face. If I had that probably no one would think of me as a girl." Senri was puzzled at the girl's admonishment._

" _Huh? But aren't you a girl?" My thoughts exactly, Senri echoed in his head happy that his younger self asked the question. He heard the young girl sigh and look at him directly. "I'm a boy, force to be a girl because Auntie thinks it would be a great joke." The young girl, no. Young boy to be precise revealed unhappily. Seeing his younger self's jawdrop expression. The young boy dressed as a princess laughed. "See you're not the only one in a great deal of fuss." Hearing that Senri just gazed at the children as the two laughed._

" _Thanks, I'm Senri." His younger self said, the young boy dressed as a princess smiled._

" _Nice to meet you. Senri. I'm Zero." Senri's heart leaped a hundred more as he heard the young boy's name. In a flash, he found himself seeing what his younger self was seeing, like he was inside of his former younger self. Long wavy silver hair, amethyst eyes that shone like gems, a smile that brighten his mood and a soft warm touch on his cheek._

" _Zero-hime." He heard himself whisper before everything vanished and turned dark for him._

~End of Senri's Dream~

:*:*:*:*:

"Senri, wake up, Senri!" he heard someone called out for him and a feel of a warm hand on his cheek. He could sense it was lightly tapping his cheek. And his sapphire blue eyes awaken to find himself face to face with a more grown up version of the young boy he knew from his past. Of course, how could he forget? Silver hair and amethyst eyes. "Thank goodness, you had me worried there for a moment." Senri saw this grown up version of Zero-hime smiled at him and he was enamored by it. All these years, he had keep to his heart that wonderful memory, only to know all along that young boy who comforted him and gave him hope was the same Zero now crouching over him worried yet again for his wellbeing. His hands came settled on Zero's cheeks and he joyfully watched as confusion replaced the worry reflected in those amethyst eyes.

"I finally remember you." He said in such a gently voice and his fingertips kept hold of Zero's face trapping it in a sweet caress. "I finally know you." Senri continued, his blue eyes zoning and locking on to Zero's amethyst ones.

"Umm. Senri. What are you doing?" Senri heard Zero's question yet was too focused on the feeling he is now experiencing. Feeling the silverette struggle, he shoved off Zero's legs using one of his legs and pulled lightly. Getting Zero laying on him instead of just crouching over him.

"Holding you and not letting you ever go again." Senri answered and in a second planted his lips to Zero's plump and pinkish ones. Glad that because of the shock he could easily shove his tongue inside Zero's mouth and have the silverette feel his longing for him in the past ten years.

 _Oh, Zero where have you been in all my life? I've been waiting for you to make me whole again. I'm more than happy you are now here and aid me in remembering who you are to me….._

:*:*:*:*:

Zero was in trouble, if he knew his morning was going to be this he would have slept through it and stayed in his room. But no! He just had to make breakfast for himself, right? He just had to witness a sleepwalker slam his door open and hit a wall, right? And he just had to worry for that sleepwalker, right?

Now where did that lead him now? He was stuck in the tight grip of the sleepwalker who seemed to awaken in a trance and rambled on remembering something that involves him. He tried to struggle out of it but sadly, Senri won't relent and it didn't help that he was not only stuck in Senri's hold but also have his whole mouth stuck and liplocked by Senri himself.

Damn it! He could feel Senri's tongue probing and playing his tongue inside his mouth. And he would be in denial if he would say that it was not fantastic! Senri was no doubt a good kisser. And Zero hated himself for even thinking of enjoying the sensation Senri's kiss was giving off to him. But, it was so giving him the feel of turning jelly in a second that if it wasn't awkward, Zero would have forgotten all together that they two of them were at the hallway, anyone would have passed by and conclude that they were making out.

Fearing that misinterpretation, Zero struggled in fervor wanting to get out of Senri's hold. "Se-Senri, mmph! Sto-stop ummph!" Zero tried to say, but every time he was allowed to have his lips away from Senri he was quickly caught right back by Senri's relentless onslaught on to his lips and mouth. Not liking where this was going to Zero choose to level himself up to stand up but found it to be a failure as their position was quickly reversed and he found himself laid on the carpeted hallway with Senri looming over him. His sapphire blue eyes glinting with such desire and breath panting.

"Senri, wake up. You don't want this. You're just thinking of another girl." Zero reasoned out. But only another onslaught of kisses was what he got as an answer.

*Schlup* *Lick* *Schlick*

Sucking sounds and slight struggling moans could be heard as the pair on the floor had made a point to their own agendas one is to capture the other one to escape. "Senri!" Zero scolded as he was able to get his lips away from Senri's persistant one. Not liking the heat spreading to his body, Zero tried to push Senri's chest just to get the red-browm haired brunette away from him. Senri would have none of it as he further leveled himself down and place his arms beside Zero's head, thereby getting closer to the now freaked out silverette. "Senri, e-ee-nou—ugh." Zero stated calmly yet berated himself for stuttering near the end as he saw Senri's eyes turn darker as the red-haired brunette's stunning face's proximity on his face edge even closest to his. _"Wait! Did I really think his face is stunning! I really need to get out of here. The heat is getting to me, damn teenage hormones!"_ Zero did not want this and oceans would have to drain first their water before he even consider surrendering to this kind of onslaught! Pushing Senri back Zero finds himself startled as he heard a soft growl coming from Senri. If he didn't know that Senri was human, he would have thought the man over him would be a beast, Senri's dark gaze the hot red blush prominent on his cheeks and his sapphire blue eyes reflecting the same blush on his own cheeks had Zero feel he was a prey trapped by a predator and he was already alarmed by that realization.

Seeing that, Senri gained confidence to continue what he has started, and it also helps that Zero's sudden freeze mood became his advantage.

Inch…by…. inch…..Senri….would…have…him…

"SENRI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Senri cursed mentally, of all times Takuma had to ruin this moment.

:*:*:*:*:

"Ahhhhh! What a great morning!" Takuma shouted in glee as he stretched while sitting up from his bed, in an instant he had himself all showered and dressed. As usual mornings for him was the great time of the day. He doesn't understand it, but it was his favorite and the reason behind it? He just like it that's all. Taking his pipe and whistling a tune as he got out of his room, looking forward to starting his new day. As he round in a corner he never though in a million years would he see something like this.

Senri over a stiff frozen Zero and by the looks of it, Zero had already been brutally kissed by none other than -Takuma thought to be- the most calm and melancholic of the group. Turns out he was dreadfully _wrong…_

"SENRI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Takuma just had to shout out, it did the job and got Senri to look at him. And he was shocked to see Senri glaring at him in anger. Whereas, Senri seemed mad at him, he saw Zero looking at him in mortification and embarrassment. _"What the heck is going on? And Senri did such thing? He never had done anything like this even if he was awakened when he was sleeping. Wait, could this be because of his sleepwalking? All this time Senri was asleep? I hope so, if not Kaname will be too furious and Senri being Kaname's cousin would be nothing compared to the care Kaname had for Zero."_ Takuma thought, already knowing that Kaname's sudden actions and antics towards Zero was something even more important than familial ties. And hell! He wouldn't want chaos to reign supreme in the Sanctuary.

With that in mind he yanked Senri off of Zero and helped the shakened silverette up. Analyzing the situation, Takuma remained optimistic and think the whole incident was just an accident of Senri's sleepwalking. "Ha,ha,ha. Senri it seems your sleepwalking had another side we don't even know. You frightened poor Zero here." Said Takuma with a nervous chuckle.

"It was not an accident and I'm sorry Zero if I scared you." Senri deadpanned that got Takuma's sweat running. With a nervous laugh. "Oh. You hear that Zero, he apologized now that's done. Please the two of you get ready for school." Takuma advised pushing the shocked Zero to his room and ushering Senri the same way. When the pair was in their respected rooms. Takuma sighed in exhaustion and scratched the back of his head. "Kaname _must_ not know about this." Takuma mumbled in his breath.

"What _must_ I not know. Ichijou." Came the questioning voice of Kaname.

"Yikes!" Takuma shrieked, then dignified himself hastily and face the inquiring look of Kaname who was now donned in the Elite Apollo's Prodigy white uniform. "Oh. Kaichou don't worry about it, its already handled." Said Takuma, trying to distract Kaname and get him off the topic.

Takuma knew his heart was hammering yet he tries hard for Kaname not to notice it. "If you say so, Ichijou." Kaname agreed, as he head downstairs. Seeing Kaname go off had Takuma sighing in relief.

:*:*:*:*:

"Thank you."

Takuma's green eyes widened for a moment then let out a bright smile. "It's no problem, Zero. You must have startled Senri awake that got him to do such thing." Takuma reasoned, as he clearly viewed an anxiety reflected in Zero's violet eyes.

"Yeah, never thought that would happen." Zero chuckled, hugging himself. He was freaked out by what happened yet glad Takuma was there to stop it

Takuma's eyes widen at the display laid out in front of him. All this time he was asking, what made the other acted like that now, he knows the answer. Zero was just too adorable to resist and its not impossible that they all had been attracted to it. "I see, it's because of you."

"Huh?" Perplexed, Zero turn his gaze to Takuma only to find the CMSC V-President taking a step toward him. Every step Takuma took, Zero would take a step back. Resulting for Zero to be cornered and hit his back on the hallway's wall. Instantly, Takuma edge closer and had Zero between him and the wall.

"You're the very cause of this." Takuma whispered, crossing his arms and edging even closer on Zero's ear which had turn red because of their flushed bodies. Zero's heart thumped as Takuma's breath was just an inch away from his ear. "A word of advice, Zero. _Never let yourself be caught in a corner. Even though we may be all males here. All of us would like to nibble a pretty one like you. I may be the overzealous one but that does not mean I'm immune to what you are showing me._ " Takuma ended his words with a blow in Zero's ear that got the silverette to shake. "Heed my words, Zero. As of now. If I were you I should watch my back."

Zero stared as Takuma left the scene with a wink towards him. It only got Zero to hold onto the wall, breathing hard. Not liking the experience, he just had, the silverette opted in going back to his room and taking his phone and material for the classes today.

Leaving the domain of the Sanctuary. Zero plugged his headphones to his I-phone and placed the headphones to his ears. Thinking a song was needed to calm his nerves, pocketing his I-phone to his uniform's pocket. He set out to just wander before classes start. Stepping out of the vicinity of the Apollo's Sanctuary soft yet firm piano tunes blared through his headphone's speakers.

 _How many times do I have to tell you?_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too._

As Zero strode along the campus gardens he reveled on the soothing feeling the song was giving to him. Listening to music and taking a walk would be the best remedy for any situation that dampen his mood.

 _Give your all to me,_

 _I give my all to you,_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

"Cause you give me all of you, and I give you all of me." In the chorus, Zero went along it and finally let out his caged singing voice. It doesn't matter anyway, no one was there to hear him singing.

 _Or so he thought…_

As he sang, he never noticed that he was already heard by one joyful Lyre Girl he had not been able to meet due to circumstances. The song hit its mark and Zero basked in the moment that he could connect with the song. His melodic voice echoed through the gardens. And sienna eyes lighted with a shine of gloss as she not only heard but feel the essence of the voice. Every musical chord appeared in assortment of colors and even the surroundings itself became brighter for that Lyre Girl making everything more illuminated and it all centered on the silverette who sang with his heart and filled himself with joy even in this simple task.

"I found you. Zero-kun!" Zero's personal heaven was interrupted by a tackle of reality, literally. In a moment, Zero found himself laid on the grass and over him a girl with long brown hair and a pair of sienna eyes. "Sienna eyes? What the? Yuki is that you?" Zero questioned the Lyre girl that tackled him and hugged his chest so tight. Taking off his headphones and pocketing it along with his I-phone, he waited for the girl's answer.

Hearing the name that he voiced out. Zero was faced with Yuki's joyful smile and sparkling sienna eyes. "Hai. Zero you're back!" Yuki exclaimed, as she got off from Zero letting the silverette stand up.

"Wow, you've grown." Zero commented, shocked by the change in Yuki. Unconsciously, he touched one of Yuki's locks of brown hair. "This was short, back then."

Yuki giggled at the amazed tone of Zero. "But, why is it that your hair had grown long yet your height is still the same." Zero teased with a smile that earned him a jab at his side. "Gah! Yuki!"

"You bully! It was already a nice reunion moment. You just had to ruin it!" Yuki shrieked, partnering it with a punch to his chest.

" _Reunion moment? Where does she get these ideas?"_ Zero chuckled, as he let Yuki punched him. It hardly hurt him anyway. "Whoa, calm down Yuki. How did you even find me?" Zero questioned, naturally he knows the places in the Academy where only few knows after all, he was the person who wanted to hide the most.

"He,he, You're voice was my blinking point, I heard it and knew it was you." Yuki said with a smile.

"Hmm? You never even thought I could be Ichiru?" asked Zero, gazing at Yuki's joyful form and finding it comfortable for him to be in her presence.

"Ichiru's voice is not as good as you, though his guitar skills make up for it." Yuki informed, and linked her arm to Zero's "Come, I'm glad I found you. Onii-sama tasked me to find you since all the Apollo Elite was suddenly called by Chairman Cross.

"Huh? Why?" Zero only got Yuki's shrugged as an answer.

"I don't know, Zero. I'm just doing what onii-sama requested." Yuki confessed as she dragged Zero towards the Principal's Office. Along the way, Zero felt his alarms blaring and felt something troublesome is heading towards him.

:*:*:*:*:

The pair, head inside the double oaken walnut doors. There they found Headmaster Cross in his own leather headmaster chair. But Zero had a gut feeling of dread as he saw that on one of the office leather chair sat his smiling Aunt. And when Aunt Shizuka Hio smiles it spells "trouble" for Zero. He also saw Kaname sitting in the long couch beside him Takuma next to Takuma was Senri then a seating space and next to it was Kain who gave Zero a reassuring smile which the silverette returned with a smile of his own as well. At the very end of the couch sat a very pleased Aido with his trademark grin, Zero glared hard at the blonde idiot and yet Aido was unfazed by it, the fool even had the audacity to smirk after what he had done to him!

"Thank you, Yuki." Cross started. "Aww, Yuki-chan is so kiiiiiiiiinddddd!" he continued making everyone sweat dropped and resulted for Yuki letting out a forced giggle.

"Yuki, thank you for bringing Zero here. You may go back to class now, dearest sister." Kaname voiced with a soft gentle tone and he received a big smile from Yuki for it.

"Your welcome Onii-sama!" came Yuki's energetic reply. Turning her attention to the Headmaster that has now clapped in happiness for her kindness. "Your welcome as well. Headmaster Cross." Said Yuki as she bowed respectfully and bid her goodbye heading off to her class.

As they heard the door shut, Kaien's eyes settled on to Zero who remained standing away from them. "Zero, do sit down." Kaien advised with an innocent smile. But Zero was not easily deterred by that smile, he knows sooner or later. Both Cross and his Aunt will reveal their devious plans in store for him.

Cautiously, Zero sat down to the available space on the long couch and that is between Senri and Kain. Stuck in that kind of dilemma, Zero choose to make a point of inching away and staying as far as he could to Senri. Accident or not. That event, had his warnings blaring at the sight of red brown-haired teen and it didn't help the case that Senri admitted to Takuma awhile back that it was not an accident.

"So, now you're all here—" Kaien initiated only to be cut off by the clatter sound that came from Shizuka's action of getting her tea cup yet again.

"Let's cut to the chase, Cross." Shizuka sipped her tea and look at the stunning boys in front of her dead in the eye. Well, for her, Zero her favorite nephew would still be the most beautiful of them all. (AN: Umm… Shizuka, Zero is a male. Shouldn't he be handsome?) Handsome was not the right word to define her nephew after all. (AN: I close my case, she's the boss!) " I'm _requesting a photo shoot and all of you are my chosen models for this project._ " Shizuka let out a smile and it made the boys gulped, even more to Zero as that very phrase had his heart thumping nonstop and sweat running.

 _Photoshoot…._

 _Photoshoot…._

 _Photoshoot…._

Zero's eyes glazed as he recalled dozens of sparkly fabrics. Hairbands and makeups stuck to his head and face. Shoes so shiny that it had been too girly for his own good.

"HELL NO!" Zero exclaimed, standing up only to be brought down to his seat by Kain who gaze at him in worry.

"Oh? Why not Zero-kun?" Shizuka questioned with a saccharine smile and a pair of narrowed suspicious violet eyes is what she get.

"Every goddamn time, you speak of photo shoots, I'm the one who suffer the most. I don't think this one would be any different." Reasoned an annoyed Zero. Shizuka let out a sweet smile she had expected this as much.

"True, you see. Zero-kun. Ten years ago, a beautiful princess was known. Now, everyone is curious to see how she had grown." Shizuka revealed adding more frustration on Zero's part.

With dread, Zero realized the meaning behind his Aunt's words. "No way in hell! No freaking way!" he exclaimed with gritted teeth. Standing up and not being stopped by Kain, he head off aiming to get the hell out of there. His hand was on the doorknob when.

"I never knew to be one to walk out in assisting anyone, Zero-kun." Stated Shizuka, that got Zero's body to stiffen. Kaname including Takuma, Senri, Kain, Aido, and Headmaster Cross watched in awe as they saw for the first time Zero froze by just a simple phrase given by his own aunt. (AN: Hehehe, just an inspiration to Shizuka's bond to Zero in Vampire Knight.) "Right now, the academy needs your help." Shizuka continued.

Zero sighed, letting go of the doorknob. Looking back to his aunt with a sour gaze. Shizuka knew for sure she had won this round against Zero's stubbornness. "I hate the wig." Everyone heard Zero commented, as he reluctantly sat back down to his place. The Apollo Elite Prodigy boys were confused of that statement save Senri who knew what that phrase meant.

"Well then." Shizuka stood up and took a remote from Kaien's desk. "Boys, I want you all to turn your attention to the screen." She instructed as she pushed a button.

*beep* *flash*

Everyone's eyes turned to the flat screen that turned on revealing the Cross Musical Academy. "Now, as you see here. The Academy looks like a castle already which would be a great advantage for the part 2 of the Medieval Project my agency planned to do." Shizuka explained as she pushes another button revealing another scene where they saw thousands of cameras flash then the camera zooming into a ballroom there they were faced with children in medieval costumes lined up and a lone child prince sitting on the royal chair.

"Whoa! Senri is that you?" Takuma asked, seeing similarity of the young lone prince to the man beside him. Senri nodded as an answer, his attention heading back to the flat screen.

Another push of a button and the screen changed into another scene where the cameramen where busy taking shots of a young girl sitting at the center of the lavender garden near the Castle that they were shooting on. As the camera view zoomed in that's the time where Shizuka paused the button. There they were presented of a very beautiful young girl who had long wavy silver hair donning a lilac dress, with matching shoes decorated with amethyst gemstones. The young girl was holding a bouquet of different flowers. The scene itself was innocent and bright, yet if you try to deepen your view on it , you would see the unmasked irritation that was clearly displayed in the girls violet eyes even though she was smiling albeit it seemed to be a forced one. "Isn't this child _soooooo_ familiar?" quipped Shizuka with amused eyes. That earned her a glare from her nephew.

Zero watched with annoyance as Kaname, Takuma, Kain, and Aido instantly turn their head to him then back to the screen then to him again. "Stop staring at me, you idiots!" he exclaimed.

Kaname chuckled, "If I may be so bold, Ms. Hio. I would think that young lovely princess would be the very person fuming now. Because he had seen it." Said Kaname as he let out teasing smirk towards Zero.

"Correct, Kaname. This beautiful lovely princess is none other than—" agreed Shizuka, using the remote like a teacher's stick and pointing it to her nephew who is deliberately thinking of strangling the bastard who made it obviously known that yes! Hello. Yup! He's the freaking damned boy who was forced to wear a dress in his young age of seven! "My dearest nephew there." Shizuka continued, ignoring the stress marks bulging from Zero's form and the pissed word floating mid-air around him. "In other words, the point of this photo shoot is not only for the benefit of the Cross Musical Academy but to satisfy the curiosity of not only my agency but also the entire world on "What's the look of the Prince and Princess ten years from now?" informed Shizuka. "The whole photo shoot will be centered on that topic."

Aido raised a hand. "If that is so, Ms. Hio. What are roles here? Since it's obvious the main focus was Senri and Zero." Aido asked with irritation he didn't like the feeling Senri and Zero would be partnered together.

Shizuka put down the remote and instantly trapped Aido's face in her hands. "Hey, you!" she said, with coldness that shook Aido. "Don't you know who I am? I was getting there but you interrupted me. I _loathe_ being interrupted." Shizuka glared at Aido's baby blue eyes making Aido nod ferociously not minding the hard grip of Shizuka on his face. Seeing that Shizuka let go of him with a smile, "Now, no more further interruptions, please." She continued with a snap of her finger. "The theme of this photoshoot is "High School Royal Romance." Which means all of the boys will be princes from different countries vying for the heart of the only princess!" ended Shizuka pointing at Zero with a sweet smile.

"I'm a boy obviously, why do I even have to do this? You could be the princess if you want Shizuka oba-chan." Zero reasoned, trying to escape this predicament.

"Zero, my dear Zero. They want the only princess that came from you. And her name is-"Shizuka started.

"That's right, Ms. Shizuka I believe her name is—" Cross said wanting to be in the fun as well to say the only name that pissed Zero to the brink.

"Don't _say it, don't fucking say it!"_ Zero growled in agitation.

"Zero-hime." That whisper was voiced out by the least person Zero believed would be the one to say it and it was the very red-haired teen beside him. "It suits someone delicate like you." Senri commented sending Zero a smoldering look that had the silverette's heart thumped for a second.

Flinching back, Zero was caught by Kain because of the silverette sudden movement.

 _Zero calm down, please. I think it's pretty cool if you would dress as a girl._ Kain signaled, that got Zero's eyes narrowed at him.

 _Easy for you to say! You're not the one who's going to be strapped down and dressed up as a girl! I' m a man!_ Zero signaled right back, his hands motioning vigorously a sign he was mad at the very idea.

 _Yes, that's true but if it could help this second home we have, you would do anything for it to save,_ Kain signaled and reasoned, their moment was watched by many envious eyes. For in their view Kain had a way to have Zero all to himself for they share the bond of knowing each other's hand signals. Zero huffed and relented.

"Fine." Zero voiced out and it was the happiest jingle bell ring for both Shizuka and Kaien as the pair look at each other with a smile.

"Oh? Are you su—" Kaien started aiming to tease the silverette but was stopped instantly by everyone's glares. Six of them, Takuma's, Kain's, Kaname's, Senri's, Aido's and Shizuka's displaying the meaning "Don't ruin it!" while Zero's glare meant "Stop teasing! You don't want me to change my mind. Do you?" Those messages alone had Kaien spilling anime tears in a moment and crying "bully" word much to everyone's irritation.

It was safe to say that the photo shoot will be a go. Since it was only Zero's acceptance that was truly the hidden agenda of this whole meeting. Well let the High School Royal Romance Photo Shoot begin!

:*:*:*:*:

Kaito jumped in glee as he was now inside the infamous Cross Musical Academy. Behind him was the bored forced teacher of his. Toga Yagari. Kaito ran with his might and relied on his "Zero radar" to lead the way for him to get find his best pal and bring him back to Rose Music Academy.

"I'm not sure, how I would face him. Rima." That was what he heard before he collided with another that he didn't even know. In reflex, he was able to save the woman based on the physique from falling and he was greeted of the sight of a pretty girl with the most stunning long toffee hair. He was attracted to it since toffee had a certain tempting feeling for him. For a moment a soft serenade was heard as it cords its way around the pair.

But with one slap, it was gone. "Unhand me, you stranger!" the toffee haired girl exclaimed.

"Okay." Kaito easily agreed and he did let go, resulting for the toffee haired girl to fall on her butt.

"Ruka!" Kaito saw an orange haired girl that had her hair styled in twin pigtails going and helping the girl up. _"So, this girl's name is Ruka."_ He thought as he heard Ruka whimpered in pain.

"Why did you let go, _baka!_ " Ruka shrieked, as Rima aid her in getting up. Now at the same level, she saw how handsome the man that held her was but it disappointed her of the very fact this man was rude.

"Look, Lady-" Kaito started and dared to hold Ruka's shoulders to get his notion known. "You're one damn gorgeous woman -" Kaito complimented that got Ruka to stare at him wide eyes with a blush adorning her cheeks. "But, I have somewhere I need to fucking go!" Kaito ended as he shoved Ruka away from him dashed off. Thankfully, Ruka was caught by Rima who was at her side.

"That was so rude, you asshole! Get the hell back here!" Ruka exclaimed now, in her bitch mood. Cursing the handsome stranger's back as he ran away from her.

"And who are you?" Rima questioned, the "eyepatch" man that was lagging behind the brute who shove Ruka to her.

"I'm the teacher forced to tag along by his student. Make sense?" Yagari answered nonchalantly. That made the surrounding turn quiet that only an awkward noise of twittering birds was the back-ground music suitable for it. Seeing the bewilderment in Rima's eyes. Yagari sighed. "Nevermind, kid. It doesn't even make sense to me. It should be reversed but here I am." He puffed, took a cigarette from his case and lighted it and was now smoking.

Both the girls were shock by his actions. "Umm. Smoking is not allowed in this academy." Ruka informed with narrowed eyes. And she only got an eyebrow raised from another rude stranger.

"I'm not from this academy, that rule doesn't apply to me kid." Yagari replied and head o n his way to stop Kaito from making a mess of things.

Ruka and Rima where left to look at each other in confusion. The question "Who were those guys?" ringed in their minds.

Yuki! I was looking for you everywhere." That phrase alone had Yuki smiling brightly as she turned to look at the exact copy of Zero, yet this person was different. Because unlike Zero this person was the one closest to her and had her heart beating and jumping all the time. "Hey, are you listening to me?" Ichiru, questioned and knew Yuki was daydreaming again.

"Yes, I hear you, Ichi-kun." Yuki giggled as she saw Ichiru's sour look upon her.

"Must you always call me that, Yuki" stated Ichiru, yet seeing Yuki's joyful face had him lost the deal on Yuki's name call on him. A laugh was out and Ichiru find himself having Yuki clinging to him as the hyper active younger Kuran pulled him.

"I will call you, any way I like. Ichi-kun. And that's that! Come on we should head to class." Yuki convinced to which Ichiru agreed yet the he gave her a questioning gaze to along with it.

"Where were you anyway?" Ichiru questioned, that got Yuki to bristle. Yet Yuki deterred him from questioning more with just a simple cute smile coupled with puppy eyes and an answer that was downright nonsense.

"Oh… I was just picking up a princess and getting it to her caste." Ichiru bought it easily, thinking Yuki was being weird again. If only he could see the secretive grin plastered on Yuki's face. He might have known even more blackmails regarding his onii-chan.

:*:*:*:*:

It was only the start of the day yet Zero felt his whole energy left him as they got out of the Headmaster's office. But as he strode with the others, he was thrown into a hug courtesy of his best pal. Kaito Takuma.

"Kaito, let go of me you ass!" Zero exclaimed, struggling out of Kaito hug.

"You're the ass, Zero. Leaving like that! You sick fuck!" Kaito answered just as pissed. Zero being hugged by Kaito was the sight that greeted the whole Apollo Elite Group and they stiffened by sheer shock of it.

With calm steps and a smile, Kaname easily shoved off the even more stupid fool who dared to hug his precious angel just like that. "Do, keep away from something that is not yours." Kaname stated coldly yet it was only heard by Kaito seeing that the others were just getting there, fixating a very pissed Kaito with cold wine-red eyes.

"Well, he's not goddamn anyone's and I'm taking my shitty friend back to where he was you shithole!" Kaname's eyes narrowed at the vulgar language this fool was spouting. He chuckled that got the man before him fuming.

"I don't think so. Zero is right where he belongs and its in this academy. I made sure of that." Kaname replied, mockingly. Cocking his head to the side and showing a haughty smirk at Kaito.

"Fucked up asshole, you're the one who forced Zero to be in this hellish shitty Hogwarts wannabe!" Kaito shouted, aiming to throw a punch in Kaname's way.

"Kaito, don't!" Zero warned, not liking a fight to ensue in the campus grounds. "Seiren." Zero heard Kaname whisper since the brunette himself had him hooked by the arm

Kaito's punch missed its mark as it was stopped by a measly hand of a young girl donned in a butler suit with bobbed hair that shone magenta and piercing equally colored lilac eyes.

"I think you haven't met her everyone. She's my personal assistant and friend. Seiren" Kaname introduced with a smile.

"Young master, should I punch back?" Seiren asked, emotionless.

"No, just let the disrespectful boy go." Kaname answered, amusement brightly expressed in his wine-red eyes.

Seiren, wordlessly let go of Kaito's hand and with just a shove on the chest. Kaito felt he was hit by a train as he got pushed back with an amount of force that vast, it was shocking! Everyone except Kaname had jaw drop expression as they couldn't believe that such strength was inside such a small and frail looking body.

Smirking Kaname held unto Zero. "I forgot, she had been training with the military ever since she knew how to hold a knife." Stated Kaname loving the shock faces he got from the people around him.

" _Great, first it was Senri with a sleepwalking kissing beast habit, next is Takuma with a dark side attitude, next is the blonde idiot who thinks shoving me to fangirls are fun, Kaname being his usual arrogant prat, and now this! A girl with a body that could make even my black belter pal groan in pain. Kami! What else do you have in store for me!"_ was the thought of a certain silverette beauty as he felt downtrodden at the very fact there are still more problems heading his way…

:*:*:*:*:

Mar1711- thanks for loving it! And yeah, I didn't expect Kaito to swear but my imagination just run wild with that one I guess. Hehehe. Stay tuned and hope to hear from you soon.

Irmina- To be honest, I plan for Zero and Kaito to be pals only but the very notion of not having a good jealous and heated arguments got me thinking more on that.

Ben4Kevin- Here's some T/z/S scenes for you, hope you like it.

Tkawaii2013- Hoping to get some laughs out of you with this one. Thanks for the support! 😊

Zerovk- Thanks for the review and hope to hear more of your inputs😉

Isayapty1013- It's not offensive, but I'm being honest when I say I'm a slow updater but I'm a long chapter updater. Sorry for that. Hopes this answers your question and hope that this chapter make up for the long wait.

Werwolf-yasya- Awwww. Thanks! It makes me happy you thought it was wonderful!

Ciel The Sky Arcobaleno— Hahahaha! Here's the UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! , dearie sorry for updating so late. And thank for the review.

Sai: I planned for this chapter to have two more parts. So stay tuned for Requesting A Photo Shoot II and III. For sure, many connections and hot pairs of sessions will build during those times.

 _Kaichou- President_

 _Baka- Idiot_

 _Onii-sama- big brother_

 _Oba-chan- Aunt_

Hate it or Like it?

Please Read and Review.

Your reviews help shaped the story and guides me in getting the story to answer the main question here, which is. " Who would Zero end up with?"


	6. Chapter Five: RAPS II

SAI: Wahhhhhhhh! Sorry this was very late. And I still thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows, you lovely people continued to give to this. I'm alive and still going to update, it's just the usual student affairs that got me to be having a hard time updating my stories.

My replies to the reviewers will be at the bottom😊

Warnings: The same for my other chapters. Umm, this chapter focuses more on Kaname's view since I've done a Senri view on the other chapter. Oh and some grammar mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight only my OCs

So here's the fifth chapter, hope it meets your expectations.

 _Chapter Five: Requesting A Photo Shoot II_

Zero was gasping for air, the reason? Simply put, out of all the times. His best pal, buddy, and comrade even decided to become stupid this time around. "Gah! Kaito, let go idiot!" he exclaimed as he was stuck in a chokehold by the arm while his foolish best pal got him in the position where he is the hostage and the foolish Kaito is the nemesis who got him. "Don't struggle, Zero. Just follow my lead and we're getting out of here. **Trust me.** " Kaito instructed wanting to get Zero out of there and maybe he would get that toffee haired girl with him. What! He likes toffee! And that girl's hair had the color bouncing on her head. And damn! He was tempted to run his hand over those beautiful toffee tresses, but the nagging attitude of that girl is a force to be reckon with. _"Ruka, what a name for a girl with one fiery attitude."_

"I don't necessarily waste my time in idiots like you, but seeing you have something precious that is mine, kindly remove yourself from my presence or face the consequences of your actions." Stated Kaname his tone icy cold.

"Pah! No way bastard, Zero is coming with me." Kaito proclaimed boldly his confidence in waves but for the silver haired inside his hold had a different feeling on the situation.

"Kaito, how many times should I call you an idiot until you fucking listen!" Zero gasped, having a hard time breathing with all the fiasco Kaito is doing.

"Let go of him! Whoever you are!" Aido shouted, instantly clutching at Kaito's arms wanting to take the idiot's hold on Zero.

"Can we all just calm down." Said Takuma ever the peaceful one. He was gazing at Senri hoping for a backup on his side only to meet icy cold blue eyes that could put even the strongest snowstorm to shame. In few moments all the guys excluding Takuma and Seiren who watched calmly since she was waiting for her young master's orders bunched themselves up and crowded Kaito and Zero, resulting to Zero wheezing out just to breathe.

That exact moment was what greeted a shocked Cross and an amused Shizuka. "Oh, my what a scene." Fanning herself, with a smile on her face Shizuka was truly enjoying the display in front of her.

Cross was puzzled at Shizuka's amazed compliment. "May I know what in this display amuse you so, Ms. Hiou." He stated fixing his glasses up.

Shizuka giggled in delight. "Don't you see, that boy there holding Zero is like the black night and your Apollo Elite Prodigy boys are like the princes I want them to be saving a princess from distress!" she said with glee and all the stars dancing around her joyful form that got Cross to sweat drop, he would never understand how a model sees or views the world.

But what can Cross see is that if this become a huge success it will no doubt make the Cross Musical Academy become known again. And aiding him to have fewer paperworks and getting problems out of his way. "If you say so, Ms. Shizuka."

"Enough! Damn it!" Zero scolded ramming Kaito's chest hard using his elbow that let out a grunt from Kaito resulting for Kaito to crouch in pain, now out of his hold. Zero ran for it.

Seeing Zero ran had simultaneously, got all the guys to chase him much to Shizuka's amusement.

"Wait Zero!" Aido yelled, eager to be get Zero away from Kaito.

"Zero, you idiotic shitty pal! Get back here!" With a huff, Kaito quickly scrambled himself up and chased Zero.

"You two stupidity on the run, stop what you're doing." Scolded a very aggravated Kaname who leisurely strode following Aido and Kaito.

Kain sighed, following as well. Not wanting to be caught in trouble because of his troublemaker cousin who can't even cut him some slack out of many mess he had made so far.

Takuma scratched his head, finding the situation all confusing yet amused as well, Zero was really interesting scratch that the silver haired boy was far too pleasing to just let be. It was no wonder Senri was attracted to Zero. In that line of thought, Takuma gazed at Senri, the emotionless blue eyes were hiding a fiery flame inside, yet it seems Senri chose to act upon it this time, which was unheard of. Since Senri had never been active about almost anything. He was calm uninterested, of almost everything. Now, Takuma gazed at his running form wide eyed prompting the green eyed Vice President to chase his bestfriend who day by day in Zero's presence was changing himself to something he doesn't know anymore.

Seiren, to put it mildly was shocked, who wouldn't be when the young master she had respected since the first time she was tasked to be at his side was now chasing a person, and said person was not even female but a male at that! Well, a **very** handsome male but still. Yet if you look at her, there would be no hint of what she is current feeling on this situation etched on her face. After all, years of training in the military had suck out all the feeling and emotions she would ever show. Seeing that her young master had given no order upon her. She quickly got out of that scene as fast as she got there. Not realizing two pairs of eyes upon her one sakura pink and the other behind glasses that glints with intrigue.

:*:*:*:*:

"How's your butt?" Always blunt to the core, Rima asked Ruka that question. And only a haughty glare was the answer she got from her extremely pissed toffee haired close friend.

"Harassed and horrified." Came the cold as blizzard answer of Ruka as she sighed and opted in answering the question anyway. "If I ever see that smug, punchable, rude, and handsome face of his. I will definitely—" Ruka started, as her aura showed of a dozen purplish black lightning façade where the words "furious" was spelled in capital letters and hundreds of exclamation marks. That prompted a sweat drop expression from her pocky loving orange twin pig tailed haired close friend.

Rima chuckled as a grin formed on her face, for she notice a word that unconsciously slip from Ruka's mouth regarding the stranger that pummeled her to the ground. "Ohh. So you do find him handsome? Hmm.."

Ruka blanched, as she saw Rima's teasing face. "Yes, he's handsome. But his manners are downright the worst that I've ever encountered!" Ruka screeched, blushing furiously as she did so. She can deeply appreciate that stranger's ragged looks and bad boy attitude, too bad the idiot just had to waste that all by being such an ass to her!

Seing Ruka's angry expression had Rima smiling secretly for it seems that very rude stranger is what Ruka needed to get back to who she was once. Energetic and alive instead of the Ruka who glooms and becomes a crybaby every time the name "Kain" is mentioned.

:*:*:*:*:

"Phew." Zero sighed, as he made a dash to get inside his room. Quickly he closed the door and lock it. Relieving a breath as he used the door for a support as he felt his energy quickly going down to the drain. "Shit! How in the world did things become so chaotic?!" Zero couldn't help to voice out.

As of now, he was sure that the raging voices outside are the idiots and stupid friend of his bickering like there is no tomorrow. _"Go on! Argue to your heart's content! Just don't push to be in the middle of it!"_ he thought, not liking the amount of unwanted attention he was getting.

"Zero is supposed to be back to his old school!" He could hear Kaito's enraged shout downstairs.

"My, my, my, it seems you are highly misinformed, Zero's is back in his old school, which is **Cross Musical Academy**!" Kaname's frustrated voice ringed out, and more of the same thought echoed after that leading for Zero to cover his ears with his hands and exhaustingly lay on his back on the bed. Gazing at the ceiling with such troubled expression. Zero was in trouble that much he knows.

This problem wouldn't have happened if in the first place he wasn't the unfortunate soul that took the letter from the ground just out of curiosity or if he wasn't a coward who transferred to another academy for the sake of keeping himself running from the hard truth…

Zero Kiryu had always had been and loathed to admit that even in the past and up until now his heartstrings had always been strung up and plucked by none other than the narcissistic, smug, arrogant and downright the very cause of all his problems, Kaname Kuran. Might as well admit and not hide it since it is what has been in his thought for all the years since that 'bastard' made it his job in becoming every inch a part of his life. And he would be a hypocrite if he further denies that he doesn't like the way Kaname is trying to hard to keep him by his side.

But why all the denials? Simple dear readers, for let's just say that when the trust is broken it can never be repaired. In Zero's perspective, what they had back then must never be known, said and mended and he was fine with it being nothing but a past that he wanted to be a nonexistent experience in his life…

" _My life is so fucked up."_ Was the last coherent thought of Zero as he opted to closing his eyes, hoping he wouldn't dream of orange afternoon light illuminating two figures in a classroom, one figure laughing, tears, and bet that hurt more than any injury you could ever have encountered.

:*:*:*:*:

Kaname wiped his tired face with his hands, finding the situation up to now to be getting in his way in winning Zero's affection. With just an order to Seiren he had that over bearing Kaiko? Kaibu? Kaete? Heck! Whatever that asshole's name was. He hopes that Kaien will be able to sort out that "problem" away from his hands.

"Takuma" he called that got the attention of his Vice-President to him. Inquiring green eyes met frustrated garnet ones.

"Yes, Kaichou?" Takuma answered, waiting for any requests from Kaname.

"Calm the others, especially Aido. And inform if there had been actions done concerning that **"outsider"** that came here. I don't want that **"filth"** getting anywhere near the students" Kaname coldly ordered.

" _Outsider? Filth? Near the students? Ohh… Kaichou. Just admit you don't want Zero's friend convince him to go back to Rose Music Academy."_ Thought Takuma, sending a nod and a big fat smirk to Kaname who frowned because of Takuma's unusual action.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Kaname clearly uncomfortable with his Vice President's stare.

Takuma chuckled. "Nothing, I will be doing what you've requested. I think with all this happening you should check Zero. After all, Zero seems to be in distraught of every thing especially now." Takuma suggested, waiting for any reaction from Kaname.

Kaname sighed, "I think not, more than ever. Zero need some time alone." With that Kaname turned back heading to his office.

Hearing that had got Takuma to be more confused than ever. Had he gotten it all wrong? Kaname seemed to care a great deal about Zero. Was it all his imagination?

"Kaichou." Takuma called.

"Yes?" Kaname answered, gazing back at Takuma over his shoulder.

"I don't know why Zero affects you so, yet why do you shun the idea of even easing his concerns now that he needs it the most? Even a little talk might be what he needs or even your guidance." Takuma stated boldly, he was not fond of being kept too long in the dark especially when it concerns his childhood friend.

"Trust me Takuma, when I say. The last thing Zero would ever need is **me** trying to explain everything." Kaname answered and continued on his way to his office leaving Takuma that cryptic message.

Heading towards his office, he passed by Zero's room door and his tracks stopped. Staring at that rich walnut door that had the silver designs of leaves and horse design door knob had his garnet eyes turning to a melancholic edge. True he could seduce his audience with his songs and melodies there was even a time that the Stone-Cold Symphony Prince melted because of it. But now, that very same Stone-Cold Symphony has changed and for the life of him he couldn't help but feel guilty that maybe he was after all this time the reason Zero had now a frozen heart.

 _~Flashback: Two Years Ago, before the letter._

 _The beautiful melody of "Moonlight Sonata" was playing inside the music room that was now occupied by none other than Melodious King of Seduction. The music resonated throughout the Academy, so it was no wonder why everyone was feeling tranquil even though it was already in the late afternoons were most of the class was done. There was even a whole crowd just outside who had their existence known by their squeals of banshee. It was a miracle itself that the windows of the music room didn't cracked with the amount of screech they had done. It was even funny that in the crowd they were even a mix of girls and boys, all with love hearts on their eyes._

 _Yet the brunette did not even pay heed to the crowd that was continuously gathering, his eyes were focused on the view outside as he let his fingers play on every note. Confident, on the very fact that he could play this music with his eyes elsewhere. He had known this piece by heart and mind. With a one last play on the note, he ended his performance. He could hear the thousand of applause and like second nature he smiled good naturedly to his just gathered audience. And as quickly they gathered it was the same as they dispersed and head on their way._

 _Seeing that there were no more onlookers. Kaname sighed in relief. Contrary to the everyone's belief he hated the attention he was getting. And frankly, his world was just bleak and if there was one color to describe it, it would be grey. Letting his thoughts wander on that subject had Kaname finding himself to be in campus grounds. Grey, yup that would be the way he views his world. Many would think that he had it all that if God gave luck to the mortals he would be in the first row. But it was not like that, his life wasn't all rainbows and sprinkles. In truth, the great Melodious King of Seduction was full of paranoia. Who wouldn't be? Being the only heir of the Kurans had many wanting to get him, seduce him and hurt him. One case of that would be that when he was just a baby, his father had scavenged all security personnel just to find him for the moment his beautiful Juri brought him to the world. A kidnapper playing doctor was the one who kidnapped his baby self. It was fine and all since he was quickly found, and the kidnapper apprehended by the police. Then five years later another kidnapping case as he was taken from his school and pushed to a car and yet again he was saved. Then nine years later, he was kidnapped again but for a different reason and mind you it was a woman who did it unlike the other times. And it was to make sure that young as he was, he would agree to marrying said woman and yet again he was saved._

 _Now, in his sixteen years in this life he has. He can't help but think he was a trouble magnet. Because of that every person that he would interact with would seem dull and he would just put on a fake smile and they will be happy. Save for his family and Takuma he could not relate to anyone else. Still he could not find the connection he wanted no matter what. It was just an empty blank sheet with no notes to make it alive or beat. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Kaname closed his eyes, if his life would remain like this with no color beside the dull grey, he would choose to blind and have darkness surround him._

 _*violin playing*_

" _Hmm." Hearing that sound had Kaname opening his eyes, his heart pumping in ways it had never done. The force had him shock, making his entire dull world quake. In a moment he was unconsciously following that sound letting its chords lead him. Finding that as he get closer to the sounds the more his senses heightened bit by bit he finds the once black roses turning red, the grass turning green. As he was nearing the sakura trees his heart made more pumps just to shake him up even more. Stopping on the very edge of the main sakura tree he was awestruck! For at the very center beneath main sakura tree and surrounded by all the fallen pink blossoms was the very creator of that colorful music._

 _Short silver hair dancing with the wind coupled with the pink blossoms. Eyes closed that was framed by such long eyelashes that was equally matched by the unique color of the musician's hair. Who was this person? Judging by the uniform, it was a male student that was just the same with his. So, this person is also one of the Apollo Elite Prodigy? Yet for the life of him, he had not seen anyone so unique, so wonderful, so just so dare he say it? Beautiful beyond compare…_

 _This beautiful person kept on electrifying his soul as the note got even higher that it has ever done. He was rooted on that spot and now he had himself seated beneath one of the sakura tree, listening to the very music that has cracked his dull world. Everything was now bright and vibrant. His garnet eyes shone as the silver haired continued to play._

 _He could stay forever there just watching and listening to this wonderful silver haired musician. Yet that moment ended when the silver haired stopped. Only to make Kaname's entire grey world vanish and be colored as the mysterious silver haired opened his eyes to reveal heart clenching, soul binding, and blinding lilac eyes that shone like the brilliant amethyst. As he was about to stand and talk to the very person that shook him to the core, he never had the chance to because._

" _Zero!" Kaname was even more shocked as he saw his younger sister, Yuki running towards the silver haired beauty now he has known to be Zero, thanks to his sister's call towards the silverette._

" _Tsk.." he heard Zero._

" _Did you just tsked at me?! You're such a jerk, Zero!" Kaname watched, amused at his sister's screech._

" _Geez, you're so loud. Yuki! Why are you here anyway? I though you were with Ichiru." Zero asked, with irritation. Hearing that question, Kaname saw his sister blush prettily, that got his sister complex on, who was this Ichiru person cling to his pure, sweet, and innocent sister?_

" _Well, I was with your younger twin. But then, Cross Oji-san called me to come find you." Yuki answered._

" _And it didn't occur to you to just let my younger twin brother do the errand for you?" Zero sweat dropped at Yuki's naivety._

" _But I was the Cross oji-san tasked, not Ichi-kun." Yuki reasoned, that earned her a teasing smirk from Zero._

" _I see. Can't have Ichi-kun doing it right since he's precious to you." Zero said in a sing song voice that got Yuki to blush ten time redder._

" _Shut it! Zero. Just head to Cross Oji-san's office already!" Yuki glared yet that did not deter Zero from smirking even more._

" _Why should I?" Zero continued to tease Yuki. Much to Yuki's frustration on the silverette._

" _Ugh. Why can't you just do it? Zero." Yuki stomped her foot, making Kaname see for the first time his younger sister acting so childish. "Ichi-kun would certainly do it already."_

" _Of course, Ichi-kun would, but sad to say Yuki, I'm not Ichi-kun." Zero smirked at the irritated face Yuki was showing to him._

" _No wonder, you're the Stone-Cold Symphony Prince." Yuki teased back and she was giggling as she was able to rouse an irritated look from Zero. Hearing that name got Kaname to be exceptionally floored to the bone. This silverette beauty was the Stone-Cold Symphony Prince?! the very person that made a legend in freezing the crowd with his music._

" _I really hate that name." Zero growled._

 _Yuki snickered, "Can't be helped. You're known for that."_

 _Kaname watched on, hiding behind the trees and glad that the two was so immersed in their conversation that they did not even notice his presence and he hopes they never will. It would be embarrassing if his younger sister found out he was eavesdropping on their talk even if it was just purely coincidental._

" _I know. But before I go see that blonde idiot, did he say anything about what he wants to talk about with me?" Zero questioned that stopped Yuki's snicker._

" _Oh?! He said nothing, but I bet it's for the 22_ _nd_ _Musical Tournament! You have always won in the Violinist division. So, I'm sure it's about that." Yuki said all hyped up. "After all, no one can make a whole concert turn into a blizzard other than you Zero." Yuki matched it with a giggle._

" _Whatever. Come on, let's go and find out for clarity what that baka of a chairman wants to talk about." Zero shrugged, putting his violin back inside the case then carrying it._

" _Hey! Zero wait!" Yuki called, seeing Zero walking away._

" _Better hurry up, Yuki. You wouldn't want to keep your precious Ichi-kun waiting!" Zero shouted, over his shoulder watching Yuki trying to match his long strides._

" _Shut it! Zero and slow down, will you?!" Yuki demanded._

" _Not my fault, you're short legged. Yuki!" Zero answered, earning him many screech of asshole, jerk, and meanie from one furious Yuki Kuran._

 _Kaname got out of his hiding with a smile on his face watching his younger sister bicker with his now important person. His world has now changed, never dull, and only bright because of that silverette beauty._

 _:*:*:*:*:_

 _So, it is no surprise he was now being looked strangely by his younger sister with a frown and tilted head. All because he wanted to inquire about a certain silver haired violinist._

" _Huh? Zero? How come you don't know him onii-sama? He was with you to all the classes. His full name is Zero Kiryu, have you not have heard of him? That's weird even for you, onii-sama." Yuki giggled. "The Kiryus after all is one of the influential families in the music circle."_

" _Ah. I see. Thank you, Yuki" he smiled, patting her sister's head earning him another giggle from her._

" _Onii-sama. Stop doing that. I'm a teen now as well you know that."_

" _Yes, but you're still my little sister in my eyes." Yuki smiled, she was lucky to have such a kind big brother and caring at that._

" _But, why the sudden interest on Zero, onii-san?" Yuki couldn't help but asked, she was curious on the sudden intrigue of her older brother to Zero._

" _Nothing for you to worry about, Yuki." He let out his dashing smile, that quickly banished any more of Yuki's curious thoughts thinking her onii-sama would just be asking out of curiosity as well._

" _Oh. Okay onii-sama. I will get going now." Yuki declared as she heads off to her friends namely Rima and Ruka of whom was staring at him with adoration. One of which he blatantly ignored._

 _It was three days later, he encountered Zero. But he was left confounded and puzzled to a fault as he was only left with a glare and a phrase of "leave me the hell alone." Stated at him coldly when he tried to approach Zero. Another day and he tried again only to be ignored yet again, it was then he realized, Zero was purposely avoiding him. The more that Zero didn't give his attention the more he was growing to liking the silverette. In all honesty, he wanted to befriend the grumpy violinist but, how can he? When Zero himself doesn't want to interact with him? He was reaching his patience limit for during those times, a darker thought was swarming in his mind, one of which includes ravishing Zero whether he like it or not. And he above all was shock by the very idea. All his life, he had never been attracted by anyone. Sure, thousands even billions had lined up to have is attention men and women alike. It even got to the point that Takuma called his lower to be something that has no morals and Takuma was lucky enough to be considered his brother or that smiling childhood friend of his would probably not leave unscathed with that comment. And now he was stuck to hiding behind lockers like an old perverted stalker as he watched Zero opening his lockers and taking some notebooks from it._

 _Releasing a breath, he gone out from his hiding spot and confronted the silverette. "Hey!"_

" _If you are smart, you better leave me alone. And never come near me again." Came the icy cold deadpanned tone of the silverette who didn't even look at him while saying that, far too busy with checking his books._

" _But- "he started, only to be shrugged off by Zero as the silverette head on his way not looking back._

 _:*:*:*:*:_

 _A guffaw of laughter was heard, and it didn't help in the building irritation that was near in bursting up from Kaname. He glared at the very person that was creating it and it was his very own uncle Rido Kuran._

" _God, I just can't- buwahahhahahahhahahaha!" Rido started only to start laughing again at the middle of it. "I'm sorry, dear boy. B-bu-but hahahaha, This i-is ju-sjust hilarious!"_

 _Kaname crossed his arms over his chest, not pleased by his uncle's reaction to his tale about Zero. He was at his uncle's mansion living room when it comes to problems, he finds himself sharing it to his uncle. True, Rido was famously known as the "black sheep" of the Kuran family. But in reality, Rido was the most realistic of all the Kurans. His uncle was down to earth and would have the greatest advice but the downside would be that sometimes his uncle could be a downright asshole in his own right. And Rido was being exactly like that…_

" _Alright, enough already, haven't you laugh enough!" Kaname gritted, stress marks obviously bulging at the top of his head. The laughter died down as Rido fixed his gaze upon him for a moment only to laugh again. Kaname sighed in frustration, it seems his uncle would not be going back to his sanity for a while…_

 _~After two hours of laughs~_

" _Alright, so you're saying that this "Zero" fellow is not even interested in yo—u, Pfft!" Rido started only to let out a near chuckle sound which he quickly amended by coughing, so to not aggravate his beloved nephew more._

" _Yes." Kaname sullenly admitted, his head down in shame. Being able to see this new side of his nephew had Rido becoming even more worried, it wasn't everyday Kaname would come to him looking all defeated and vulnerable._

" _Whoa, don't show me that downtrodden expression. Kam." Kaname let out a small smile, in hearing his uncle name call on him. Among their family, his uncle Rido was the only one to call him that and it only started when he was young boy, he would take a camera and play with it, leading to Rido's amusement. "Hahahahaha, Did you see that, Haruka and Juri? Hahaha, little Kaname likes the camera, ahahaha. That's what I'll call your mini me Haruka! Kam! Get it? He loves to play with the camera and his name is Kaname, so ironic! I'll just take out the an and e. And he will now be known as Kam, my nephew who loves the camera!" Kaname could still remember the frown on his mother's face and the boisterous laugh of his father and uncle as they shared on the joke._

 _Years had come to pass, and that name call of his was forgotten and never said again. Well, except for his dear uncle who was adamant in calling him that. Not that he minds it, he was already used to it anyway._

" _Kam, raised your head up. Remember our family's words?" Rido asked, trying to motivate Kaname._

" _No one has the power to say no to a Kuran. The Kurans always get what they want." Uncle and nephew simultaneously recited. That saying has been in their family for generations, starting from their very ancestor whose name was the same with Kaname's name._

" _Good, I thought you had forgotten that. The way I see it, every time you sulked in not being able to get that boy's attention. The more you're letting our family's word be in vain. Don't settle for your mother's family Hinadagi's words of "Be virtuous and you shall reap what you sow." Because I tell you those are the words are for the pathetic." Rido deadpanned to Kaname, earning him a shocked look from his nephew. But then, remembering Juri's fury had Rido blanching and letting out a cough. "Don't tell your mother I said that. Your mother may look like a fragile thing that couldn't hurt a fly but there's a reason why she is known to be the "Iron Maiden" back in her days."_

" _Ohh? It piques my interest uncle, you had once said that Juri was supposed to be for you. There was even talks that the great Kuran brothers were fighting for my mother's hand back then." Kaname opened the topic, wanting to at least know. His garnet eyes widen at the horrified expression his uncle showed him._

" _Me? Fuck no! I wouldn't dare even get near your mother! It was Haruka who was the most foolish to even dare get near her! Let alone date her!" Kaname chuckled at his uncle's reaction._

" _Let's stop this topic. I don't want to have any more Jurightmares making me lose my sleep." Rido requested, holding up a hand as his signal to stop Kaname from asking more about his experience on his sister in law. "So, does this "Zero" of yours has a last name?" Rido asked quoting Zero's name as he settled himself on delving back to his newspaper which what he was reading when Kaname suddenly barged in with this problem of his._

" _Kiryu." Kaname answered with a sigh. Hating the fact, that only that silverette's first name and last name was all he knew. He should have known much more. Like what's Zero's favorite color, his favorite foods, his hobbies, his arts, his dreams in life, damn it he doesn't even know the silverette's phone number! Uggh! This has never happened to him before, most of the time may it be a male or female, with just a wink he would have got a number and a good lay. But with Zero his just stuck in level zero no pun intended._

" _Come again? I thought you just said, Kiryu." Rido asked his knuckles white from his tight hold on the newspaper that got Kaname to be confused on his uncle's actions._

" _Yes, I just did. Kiryu is Zero's last name."_

" _Kiryu, as in the one of the most influential Kiryu in the Music Circle?" Rido inquired, now it was obvious his newspaper was shaking._

" _Yes!" Kaname was troubled with his uncle's antics. What was the problem with the Kiryu name._

 _Rido folded his newspaper and directly gaze through Kaname's eyes. "Kam. The answer is simple. Give up, that boy's not worth it." With those words Rido stood up and head out of the living room and head for his study._

" _That's it! What's even the use of our family's words. If you're advice for me is to just give up!" Kaname shouted following behind his uncle. Rido's steps was clacking very hard on the marble floor as he head upstairs wanting to get away from his nephew with no explanation about his actions. "Come on! Uncle you can't be serious! That's your big advice? To just give up!" Kaname snapped as he continued to rouse a reason on his uncle's sudden behavior._

 _Rido shook his head as he stopped, glaring he turned back and point his folded newspaper stick to Kaname who was just behind him. "Kaname, you could have anyone. Why did you even set your sights on a Kiryu? Honestly! I don't even care if it's male or female as long as it is not a Kiryu!" Rido shouted, turning suddenly into a madman with all his hands messing up his perfect hair._

" _What's wrong with the Kiryus?" Kaname calmly asked._

" _Kam, the Kiryu's are hot tempered as in volcano hot! And it does not even help that this family's words is "Shoot, where it hurts." Which just fucking means that mess with them and they pay back with a huge amount of what you've done with them as well. And do you know who Rei Kiryu's wife is? Do you?! Do you?!" Kaname watched as Rido looked frantic._

" _I think it's—"_

" _Ichika Hio! That's who! And the word of the Hios? "Go over the line and you'll get a frostbite." And I tell you, Kam. I've been a victim of that frostbite over and over. Shizuka is a prime example of that!" Rido continued, disrupting Kaname's say back then._

" _You're ex-wife?" Kaname asked with a puzzled look, it was not a hidden fact that his uncle was still stuck up on the gorgeous iconic model Shizuka Hio. And if that's the case then that means. Zero is related to his uncle's ex-wife._

" _Yes! My goddamn ex-wife! Kam! And look where I am now? I got caught in her frostbite and look at me now. I'm like a dog in heat craving her attention and where is that pretty wife of mine? Oh, just working her way up to be the most divorced woman in the century, a woman who can't even stick to one. And let me tell you Kam! The whole society thinks once "the" Shizuka Hio divorce you, it means you're fly is not big enough for a Shizuka Hio. I've never been humiliated in my whole life! And it's not even true, she loved my "big friend" , she moaned hard because of it, she reach heaven because of it, and fuck how she slurped, drank and savor every piece of my "big friend". Oh, we got it going on every fucking day of the two weeks in our marriage full of hot and steamy sex. My biggest mistake would be that in the fourteenth day I slept off from too much pleasure. And the next day? A fucking annulment papers is shoved into my face! Ohh, but remember Kam! Remember this! She was the one who filed for a divorce! Not me!" Rido ranted, his mismatched eyes turning to slits of ferocity and anger. While he stomps inside his study opening its doors with a loud bang!_

" _Calm down, uncle." Kaname soothed._

" _That devil woman!" Rido shouted, hearing Kaname's words. Rido slumped exhaustedly on his study chair made of leather. His mismatched eyes full of concern as it settled on to Kaname. "She is a temptress Kam and she ruined more than I care to admit. And in the end, I'm still trying to get her back. I love Shizuka. Kam. And I still do, I'm sure even if time continued to spin I will keep on loving her. She's one of a kind." Stated Rido in a blissful sigh tinged with regret._

 _Kaname felt the sincerity of his uncle's words. Hopefully, Shizuka may see how his uncle loved her so someday._

" _And that's even more reason, I want you to give up and stay away from that Kiryu boy. This "Zero" is the combination of a Kiryu and a Hio. Trust me, Kam you don't want to become like me." Getting a cigar from his case, Rido lighted it up with his lighter, releasing a smoke. "Shizuka, she- awaken something in me. Something dark and possessive. That led me to be a bigger fool. Hell! whenever I see her all I want to do is ravish her then and there. So, that's my advice Kam. A Hio did this to me, what more if it's both a Kiryu and Hio. I doubt you could stay calm and not let the beasts inside us awaken just because of their unique violet eyes, silver hair and beguiling appeal. No, Kam. You_ _ **must never ever be like me.**_ _"_

" _And what if I still want Zero?" Kaname asked in a calm stoic voice, garnet eyes daringly looking at Rido's mismatched eyes._

" _Then, tough luck. I'm too late to save you. And you're even a bigger fool than I will ever be." Rido answered with a smirk, his mismatched alighting with mischief. "How about this, dear nephew. Let's make your desire even more fun. I bet that you wouldn't even get that Kiryu slash Hio boy to even love you the way you wanted it to."_

 _Kaname let out a devious smirk. "And what's the stakes uncle?"_

" _Simple, if you win I will do all of your mother's bidding for a year. Provided, that you would record every piece of progress you made. " Rido answered that got Kaname smirk to even get wider._

" _You hate my mother's chores, especially if it's about charity, voluntary works and special events in the family." Kaname reminded._

" _All the more, you would want to see your uncle being bossed around by your mother now, don't you?" Rido chuckled, as he once again smoked from his cigar._

" _Amusing, it might be to see that. Why don't you state what you'll get if I lost?" Garnet eyes shone inquisitively as Rido showed him a sad smile._

" _Kaname, I don't need to. For you once you lost. I guarantee even the very person you were once will be gone replaced by something else. The only joy I'll get on that outcome would be I get to tell you "I told you so." And the very notion, I will no longer be the only one who's insane for love."_

" _That will never happen to me." Kaname stated with confidence._

" _Careful." Rido warned, his mismatched eyes challenging. "Don't speak too soon. Kam. When you don't even know what kind of shit, fate will throw at you."_

" _Well, thank you for the advice. Uncle. I better go now." Kaname stated bidding goodbye to his now melancholic uncle._

" _Of course, Kam. Remember_ _ **every piece of progress you made must be recorded.**_ _For me to believe it._

 _Kaname nodded, leaving with his head held high, thinking that such thing would be easy. Little did he know, making that bet with his uncle would be the reason that would crash the very precious thing he had ever had in his whole life._

 _:*:*:*:*:_

 _~After the Pine Incident~_

 _Kaname was in the most joyful he would ever be. Zero also felt the same thing he felt! There were a lot of denials on Zero's part but that did not deter him one bit. After all, it was Zero who first give him the way to the silverette's heart. Imagine his surprise one week ago just after his discussion with his uncle, he found a letter inside his locker stating to head to the sakura trees. He thought of it as a scam or prank but bless all the divinity above! It was Zero all along who was there, who was leaving another letter on the ground for him to read! It was the opening he waited for! And he relished on the feeling that even if he comes off annoying, Zero has let him in bit by bit in his world._

 _He couldn't believe it! It seems his family's words were true and even his mother's as well. For it took every ounce of patience on his part to not just have Zero like an animal. Though yesterday, he just cracked, those swollen pink lips, pink cheeks, and fiery lilac eyes. He was really now infatuated in seeing that expression on Zero's face and he reveled on the feeling he was the reason for it._

" _Bastard, you're thinking of perverted thoughts again." Kaname smiled, hearing his beloved silverette's voice as Zero passed by him. But he clasped on to Zero's hand, effectively stopping Zero._

" _Hmm. And how would you know that Zero.?" He teased, smiling wider as he saw pink tint slowly coloring Zero's pale cheeks._

" _Idiot! You were smiling like a joker and your eyes are just too bright even more so, when you're looking at me. And it's creeping me out!" Zero snapped at him trying to get his hand out from Kaname's grip._

 _Kaname chuckled, using his hold on Zero arm as a leverage he pulled the silverette flushed to his body. His lips closing on the rapidly reddening ear of the silverette. "Oh? I didn't know you watched me that closely. Zero." He whispered sensually, that made Zero fluster and sputtered on his retorts._

" _Arr-oo—gant—piece—of-shit! No-t eve-ry thing- is- abou—t you." Zero struggled, not liking the closeness they had. To the silverette's dismay, Kaname cuddled him even more tight, leading for Zero to sigh in defeat and let Kaname hug him. Truth be told, Kaname was growing into him and Zero was afraid of the feelings Kaname was stirring inside him._

 _Kaname embraced Zero with a goofy smile on his face. He was extremely happy, for he now embraces the very person who gave color to his dull world._

 _:*:*:*:*:_

 _The melodies of "Moonlight Sonata" ringed yet again in the music room. As usual a crowd was gathered outside of it. Yet the crowd was even more admiring the spectacle in front of them. The music was great, and the crowd was more in awe of the synchronized melody of piano and violin together. No one in the crowd had any idea who was that silver haired violinist only that he was just equally dashingly handsome with the Melodious King of Seduction, even more so as the duo played together. Eyes locked on each other like they were in their own world._

 _There was once a time Kaname's eyes would look outside letting his fingers play, now his music had more vibrancy, more light tone and more life. Kaname had never felt so overzealous in his music before, gazing lovingly at Zero's lilac eyes which also gazed at him with equal adoration. It was the missing connection in his life. A moment where no words was needed only the beautiful song of love._

 _It was a wonderful moment, yet Kaname was fully aware of the camera hidden on his school's badge, recording the whole events that started from the beginning. Oh, how he was so focused on this joyful bliss yet entirely stuck on a fix of a bet made by his uncle._

 _:*:*:*:*:_

" _Well, my dear nephew. You did it. You won the bet. I will certainly go and try my best not to give your mother a pissed look on her face while I do those mediocre stuff, she loves to torture me." Rido gave out a boisterous laugh, while he watched every scene on his nephew's phone. Yup! He was insane to even ask it from his nephew. But Kaname did not even disappoint._

" _Stop watching it already, uncle." Kaname chastised, taking the Iphone from his uncle. The two of them were inside of the Apollo Elite's Classroom and alone for it was already dismissal time and the students was already leaving the school grounds and heading to their respective dormitories._

" _I've got to hand it to you, Kam. You never did fail in anything. Was your precious Zero that great? Was he all you hope for? Hahaha. You made it look easy to just gain that silverette's trust and love Kam. Why those lilac eyes was just full of love for you, especially when you pinned him on the pine tree! That was just fantastic!" Rido chuckled, what he would give for Shizuka to see how her favorite nephew "Zero" was putty in the hands of his very own nephew as well. Oh, the irony._

" _Uncle." Kaname called in a cold voice not liking, Rido making fun of Zero._

" _Alright, I'll stop. Kam. But that's was great! I would expect no less from my handsome nephew after all. You get another point in your cards of beauties and it's a Kiryu slash Hio no less!" Rido continued, having too much fun in his nephew's achievement._

" _Uncle, alright it was all I hope for and it was freaking great, but-"_

 _*Crash* *Plag* *Plag*_

 _Both uncle and nephew turn to the sound. Only to have mismatched eyes lighting with guilt and garnet eyes wide with shock and regret. Kaname paled as he saw on the opened doorway of the room was none other than Zero's pained face , the silverette's books and notebooks lay forgotten on the floor or in disarray. Zero's face morphed into anguish as he took off a run hating the very face that he was played and use for amusement._

" _Wait, Zero! I can explain!" Kaname shouted, chasing after the silverette violinist, leaving a guilty Rido behind._

 _Kaname was able to catch up with Zero. He took hold of the silverette wrist but it was not an easy feat as Zero struggled and pulled his wrist. "Zero please, listen to me. It's not—" Kaname tried to explain but it was just futile, for a second he was just staring at Zero's back. But then—_

 _*Smack*_

 _Kaname stepped backwards as he felt his nose bleed from the punch Zero delivered to him, that got him to releasing his grip on Zero's wrist. "Zero, I know you're hurt—"_

" _Was it fun?" Kaname heard Zero's quivering voice, he could see Zero's form shaking. Kaname chastised himself, he should not have agreed to the bet, he should not have let his uncle egged him on. But it was too late, now that he is now faced with the consequences of his poor decisions._

" _Zero."_

" _Was it what you hoped for?" By now Zero was gritting his teeth in anger and shame._

" _Zero, please." Kaname begged, he hated that broken voice, he was now hearing coming out of Zero._

" _Was I that great? Was it fun playing with my heart like that?"_

 _Kaname felt his heart stripped, as the very questions his uncle asked, a while ago was now used against him. "Zero, please stop. Listen-" he requested, holding on to Zero's shoulder only to be frozen in place as he saw one drop of tear shimmering on the once brilliant lilac eyes now only lighting with a cold glaze. The tear dropped and hit the ground in a quiet pint. But Kaname knew he was trapped, in the very frost bite his uncle warned. Zero pushed Kaname away form him. Cold and emotionless lilac eyes staring straight at pleading tearful garnet ones. Gone was all the love and adoration only hard frozen empty shell remained._

" _I hate you, Kuran Kaname." Zero stated, with no remorse. And turn his back on Kaname._

" _Zero, please listen—" Kaname insisted, yet found himself stuck in his position as the silverette ignored him completely. Kaname wanted to chase Zero again but what would he say? What would he explain? For in the end, it was his choice to enter in a bet. In all his life, Kaname lost Zero due to his arrogance, wanting to prove to his uncle Rido he wouldn't be like him, when all along he was becoming just like his uncle. He was warned but he didn't listen. And now here's the consequences._

 _:*:*:*:*:_

 _Kaname believed Zero would come around and he started his day on finding Zero, after all the 22_ _nd_ _Musical Tournament was just a week away. He was optimistic that it would work out. Yet once again he was wrong as he saw in his desk the signed transferred papers of one Zero Kiryu to Rose Music Academy. Clenching the damn paper, his garnet eyes let out a barrage of tears as his fisted hands turned white by the force. His whole body shaking in contempt, in regret, in guilt, in every goddamn heart wrenching word fitting for an asshole like him. He was known to be the most intelligent and now he was the stupidest idiot who lived. If he even followed him that day or never let his pride get to him. He could have at least said to Zero that he loves him so much. And he was regretting ever betting or playing on his heart._

" _Shoot, where it hurts. Go over the line and you'll get a frostbite" Kaname said in a mantra repeatedly as his tears overflow and the sun was slowly blanketed by the clouds. Covering Kaname in a dull grey color. He has lost his precious one that gave color to his dull world. Now, the grey was back and the only one who could light it up has left him._

 _Crumpled papers still clenched in his hands, Kaname swore. "I'll let you be free for a time Zero. But I will always get you back whether you like it or not." His garnet eyes darkened, glinting a feral light. Another Kuran's beast was awakened by another Hio yet a Kiryu at the same time…_

 _~End Flashback~_

"Shoot, where it hurts. Go over the line and you'll get a frostbite." Kaname whispered, gazing at Zero's room door for a moment then continuing his way towards his office and room as well.

:*:*:*:*:*:

"Ah, Yagari! My old friend! What brings you here?" Kaien exclaimed, joyfully. Yet surprised at the sudden visit. "What can I do for you? Oh, is this about my proposal for you to come work in my Academy?" Kaien asked.

"How can I answer if you continue to ask?" Yagari, always direct to the point snapped at Kaien, instantly Yagari was now in the presence of a crying Kaien.

"Yagi-chan! Don't be so mean huhuhuhu!" Yagari tsked, irritated at Kaien's overreactions.

"I'm only here, because "this" idiot wants to enroll here!" Yagari stated, pointing to a pissed Kaito who was lounging on the sofa.

"Oh. Well. That could be arranged." Kaien answered, back in his serious mood.

"Fuck! I don't want to enroll here, I want you to transfer Zero back to Rose Music Academy!" Kaito yelled, yet quickly shut up for he was fixated by Kaien's sharp eyes that was even more intimidating due to his glasses that would just shine whenever Kaied did it.

"Hmm. Yagari, I will accept this predicament only if you teach here."

"You really just want me to be here, don't you?" Yagari asked, frustration obvious in his voice.

"Why of course, I want not only a student, I also want a teacher as well." Kaien smiled, mischievously. "And yes, I want you **right by my side**." Kaien said, his meaning was obvious for Kaito who paled at the message behind it. Looking disbelievingly at the two men in front of him.

"Fine, I'll transfer. Here's all the papers you need." Yagari nonchalantly replied, handing all the needed papers to Kaien. And Kaito was outright even more floored as he realized, how oblivious his dark-haired sensei is.

Kaien sighed, after all this time. Yagari would never understand what he meant or what he feels for this ignorant old friend of his. It was sad for, he will be forever stuck on the friendzone, Yagari made. His heart was stabbed many times as he was forced to watch him wait on the altar which such adoring smile to that bitch in white with a big front. While he was at his side, playing the role of best man instead of being the one to say "I object!" but as fate would have it, Yagari was now a widow man, free again. Maybe this time, it was a sign that he might correct and become brave in saying that he had always wanted to cross over that friendzone line. Things were starting to revolve again, the moment Zero came back. Now that Yagari was here, he will use all his time in making this ignorant man how the right person for him was always at his side all this time.

:*:*:*:*:*:

"Ehhhhhhhhh!" Yuki was shocked for she had just heard "the" Shizuka Hio asking her to turn Zero to the princess that Shizuka needed for the Project.

"Please, Yuki-chan. Can you do it?" Shizuka asked, sakura pink eyes blinking innocently.

"But, I'm just a student. Why not let the professionals do it?" Yuki asked, for sure Shizuka would know many people who are great in totally turning Zero to something so feminine. It was done before, so why the change?

"Yuki-chan. Zero was just a little boy back then, so easy to manipulate." Yuki shivered in fear as she saw how Shizuka looked like a manipulating witch. "But now, he's a big boy. He will not bow down so easily, even if he relented in doing it. I'm sure he will do something to get out of this situation. I bet a familiar face will help."

"Oh, okay. But I can't do it alone." Yuki requested.

"Understood, do you have anyone in mind?" Shizuka implored with a smile.

"Yes, I will just need two of my best pals to help me." Yuki answered, already planning to ask Ruka and Rima to help her. No doubt, they would say yes to dressing up an unwilling target. The three of the were sadistic in that regard.

"Very good, I expect the best from you and your friends. Yuki-chan." Shizuka smiled prettily, liking how the preparations for the photoshoot was coming along. Now all that is left to know who was that boy that almost choked her nephew. He was absolutely perfect to be the villain on this project. She felt excitement all over on that prospect!

:*:*:*:*:*:

"That punk! I was swear I'll throttle him, next time I see him!" Kain heard his cousin Aido fuming about Zero's best friend's sudden visit. He sighed, as they both decided to take a stroll for awhile on campus grounds. Frankly, Kain thought Aido needed it, his blonde cousin hadn't shut up ever since the fiasco hours ago.

"I mean—" Aido started but realized, Kain stopped in walking with him, he saw how Kain stiffen and as he followed where Kain was looking he saw Rima and Ruka in front of them.

Rima was calmly at Ruka's side. Yet the toffee haired girl was obviously fidgeting. Without a word Kain was already turning his back, he didn't want Ruka to know that he was still hung over the past by not being able to speak to her normally. But Ruka had enough of all the guilt that had pent up within her.

"Wait, Kain." Ruka called, thankful her voice did not crack. Taking a deep breath, Kain faced Ruka, his heart thumping nervously.

"Can I talk to you? Even for just a moment, **please**." Kain saw the desperate shine on Ruka's eyes and found he couldn't say no. He hopes this time whatever Ruka says will set him free from the chain that said person inflicted upon him.

Aido and Rima watched calmly as the two left to a private place to talk. "Finally." Aido and Rima voiced out at the same time, praying this time it was going to be fine between the two.

ZeroVk : Hope this will also please you.

Ben4Kevin- thanks for the advice I needed that. Have I lightened the humor here? Hehehehe

Mar1711- Sorry no KainZero moments here I wanted a Kain and Ruka closure for the next chapter.

Haminchan- No Seirenzero moments yet but on the next chapter it will.

Irmina- Thanks for the review hope this will keep on making your day and keep you interested 😉

Like it? Or hate it?

Please Read and Review. Your opinions shape up the story.


End file.
